It's tooo late
by DarkAngel886
Summary: The kids of PS 118 are in high school. What happens when Arnold and Helga when try to get their best friends together, will they fall in love too or end up hating each other? Might seem Stinky x Helga but is Arnold xHelga. Boarding line M due to language and sexual situations. The continuation of Dunge0nDrag0n's story It's too late Please review
1. The plan

Disclamiar: I do not own Hey Arnold. If I did they would still be on the air, there would be another movie and 'The Pataki's would be on the air.

This first chapter was written by **Dunge0nDrag0n** who so kindly let me continue this story…thank you again.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! And then of course little Miss Pris Rhonda had to..." Helga stopped, noticing her best friend Phoebe wasn't exactly paying attention. Instead, she had been glancing over Helga's shoulder for about the hundredth time in the last 10 minutes. And there was only five minutes left before lunch was over.<p>

"Pheebes... Pheebes? Phoebe!"

"Oh, huh, sorry Helga. I've just been a little distracted is all." Helga turned to see what was 'distracting' Phoebe. She saw a certain dark-skinned boy with his football-headed best friend. Phoebe's cheeks were slowly getting a pink tint.

"Tall Hair Boy, eh? Pheebes, you know both of you have had a crush on each other since we were in 4th grade, we're 16 now! I don't understand how neither of you have made a move already! Crimeny!" By now, Phoebe's cheeks were scorching red. "You know what, I'll be right back."

Before Phoebe could say anything, Helga was up and walking towards the boys.

"Helga! Helga wait!" Phoebe squeaked.

"Hey football head, come 'ere. I need to ask you something." She heard Phoebe behind her let out a big sigh of relief, silently thanking the lords that Helga didn't march over there to blurt out her secret to Gerald.

"I'm just gunna make this snappy and ask it. Tall Hair Boy-" she pointed at Gerald, " does he still have a crush on Phoebe?"

Helga could see Arnold contemplating something in his mind. While he thought about his answer, she couldn't help but think about how she hadn't talked to Arnold since the beginning of high school. Sure, there was the occasional, "Hey Helga. What was the math homework?" or "Here, let me help you pick up your books," but nothing out of the ordinary. They really didn't have a reason to talk anymore, did they?

The summer before high school, her parents had decided they wanted to become better parents. Big Bob, who Helga now called dad, went to Anger Management classes and Merriam, who Helga now called mom, decided to go to AA classes. She decided that if they were going to change, then, crimeny, she was going to, too! Helga stopped making fun of Arnold, which was basically her only means of talking to him, and all the other kids. Actually, she had grown to be pretty good friends with everyone, even Brainy, though Phoebe was, of course, still her best friend. Though she was still extremely blunt and sarcastic, people grew to like her for that. Well, it was mostly guys that were willing to put up with her because she had grown to be such a... well, she became really hot. She no longer had a unibrow (she had plucked that by 8th grade), she had C-cups and a nice ass, she turned her signature pink bow into a choker and stopped wearing her silly pink dress. Instead, she opted for tight jeans or shorts and a pink shirt.

Another big change in Helga was her 'relationship' with Arnold. Her obsession was one of the biggest reasons she used to talk to him. Helga realized that after what happened she couldn't keep up this facade. So, she decided to just move on. Of course, Helga still called him Football Head, but they both knew that it was friendlier now.

Helga looked back up at Arnold and realized he still hadn't answered. She punched him softly on the arm and said, "Just spit it out already, I don't have all day, crimeny you yutz!"

"Well, I don't know if he's going to like me telling you, but since you are Phoebe's best friend..." he lowered his voice, almost to a whisper," Yes. He does, a lot, actually. Ironically, we were just talking about this."

"Good" She started to walk away.

"Wait, Helga!" He called after her. She stopped abruptly and turned to him. "Why? Does Phoebe like him too?"

"Doi! "

"We need to help them get together. They're perfect for each other, but neither of them have the guts to make a move!" Arnold said.

"Look at you, always trying to solve everyone's problems. Alright, because this has to do with my best friend, I guess I'll work with a dumb Football Head. We're all meeting up at Phoebe's place after school to study for our psych test." That was all she needed to say before walking away and sitting back down next to Phoebe. When she turned back, she saw Arnold think for a second, then smile and walk back to his best friend. "Geraldo likes you. We're all meeting to 'study for our psych test' after school at your place. I've got a plan."

"What? Really?" Her face instantly lit up and a big smile formed on her face. Suddenly, it turned back into a frown. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Don't worry Pheebes. I'm not stupid enough to go tell Gerald that you luuuurve him. Instead, I just asked Arnold-o. But just remember, we're meeting at your place after school. And trust me Pheebes, I would never do this if you weren't my best friend. Just thinking about you two together makes me want to vomit. Yup. I definitely lost my appetite. See ya later Phoebe!" The bell rang as they got up, to throw their food away and leave.

Arnold's POV:

While walking back over to Gerald, I thought about how much stuff had changed between Helga and me.

'_She's a lot nicer now. I even remember her telling me once that it was because her parents were getting better! But as weird as this sounds, I kind of miss the old Helga. I kind of miss being back in fourth grade and putting up with her constant teasing remarks. I mean, at least we talked back then, right? Plus, at those rare moments where she would open up to me and be her real self, I felt really special that only I had the privilege of seeing this kind, broken Helga. I remember when we got to high school, we had the same first period class. The whole class period, I was waiting for a spitball to hit the back of my head, but it never did. It was like my day couldn't start without it. Oh, well. I'm sure she's much happier now. Wait, why do I even care this much?_

"So, Gerald... I gotta tell you something. But you have to promise not to kill me," I uttered slowly, unsure of how to approach this.

"Sure, man. You know you can tell me anything," Gerald smiled and patted my back.

"So, I, uh, kinda told Helga about your crush on Phoebe," I practically whispered.

"YOU WHAT?" he exclaimed, jumping up and flailing his arms everything.

"Wait, chill. There's a plan. You know I wouldn't do anything if I didn't think it was the right thing." I smirked.

"After school today, we're going to meet Phoebe and Helga at Phoebe's house to study for our psych test," I spoke calmly and slowly.

"That's actually not a bad idea, thanks man." I mumbled back a _no problem _and then started eating my hot dog. Gerald then turned and went back to talking to the other guys sitting at our table. Thankfully, none of them had heard our conversation.

Normal POV:

The day was pretty normal for all four teenagers. Helga was smacked on the ass by a couple of guys and, in return, she smacked them on across their face. Phoebe was handed back a couple of tests and had aced them all. Arnold was asked out by a couple of girls and he accepted a date with a pretty girl named May for Saturday. Gerald scared a couple of freshman by telling them a legend about the "haunted" locker number 63. Just an average day.

"Finally, school's over. Man, they gave us a TON of homework. I hate Mondays. Oh, well, I'm glad were going over to Phoebe's house now, she's so good at this stuff," Gerald said as he and his best friend walked out of school.

Teasingly, Arnold replied, "I think you're just glad were going over to Phoebe's house. You really don't care about the homework." Seeing the light pink tint on Gerald's face, Arnold knew he was right. They both laughed and saw Helga and Phoebe getting in Helga's black 2011 Camaro. When Helga had said that her parents were improving, she wasn't kidding. Big Bob had stopped being so cheap and only caring about beepers. To apologize for all the times he had ignored Helga and put her down, he got her the Camaro for her 16th birthday. _"It suits her," _Arnold had thought when he saw her pull up to school in it one day.

"Hey, guys. Wait up! Can we hitch a ride with you guys? I mean, we are going to the same place," Gerald said as he jogged over to Helga's car.

"Sure, Gerald!" Phoebe replied, smiling broadly. Then, catching herself, "I-I mean, if it's okay with Helga of course."

"Yeah, yeah. Hop in, you weirdos," Helga laughed.

Phoebe got out of the car, pulling the seat forward to let them in, then jumped back in and they were on their way.

Of course, Arnold had to be the kind one and ask, "So, how was school today?"

"You should know Football Head. You were there," Arnold rolled his eyes, knowing Helga knew what he meant. "But don't even get me started! It was a normal day except for the fact that five guys smacked my ass today. FIVE. That's a record, even for me. Don't worry, I punched them all. Not as hard as I wanted to, but still I did. They are so lucky it's a Monday and I was tired."

Arnold clenched his fists, not wanting to show how angry he was about this. He thought, "_How dare anyone do that to her? No one should be able to treat her like that! Oh, if I was there, I would've kicked their asses! Okay, calm down Football Head. Calm down. Why am I getting this hyped up? Umm, why did I just call myself Football Head?" _

"What about you, Football Head? Get your big football head stuck in a door?" Helga asked with a serious expression on her face, which soon turned into a smirk, as she looked at the rearview mirror to see his expression. Instead of getting angry like he did in fourth grade, he just smiled and shook his head.

"Not today, surprisingly," he joked. All four teenagers laughed. Finally, they pulled up to Phoebe's house.

Time to put _Operation Get Phoebe and Gerald Together So Phoebe Will Stop Annoying The Heck Out Of Me About How Cute Gerald But Would Never Have A Crush On Her When They Obviously Have The Hots For Each Other But Don't Wanna Admit It _in action.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to thank <strong>**Dunge0nDrag0n**** for letting me pick up this story. Really excited about it so…please review**


	2. Study Buddies

**A/N: I would first like to apologize for this chapter being so late…lots of person crap going on. I will try to update sooner rather than later on future chapters. I do not own Hey Arnold because if I did it would still be on air, and there definitely would have been a second movie. ****I also wish thy would re-release the seasons on amazon. Dare to dream, right. Haha..kay so here it is Chapter 2**

**Please feel free to PM me, I love reviews…enjoy **

* * *

><p>Time to put <em>Operation Get Phoebe and Gerald Together So Phoebe Will Stop Annoying The Heck Out Of Me About How Cute Gerald But Would Never Have A Crush On Her When They Obviously Have The Hots For Each Other But Don't Wanna Admit It <em>in action.

* * *

><p>Phoebe jumped out of the car and ran up to the door before Helga stopped the car.<p>

"Calm down Killa." Helga said sarcastically, which made Phoebe's face turn a light pink as she fiddled through her purse attempting to find her keys.

Helga walked up behind her and handed her set. Phoebe and Helga were practically sisters so by sixth grade they exchanged house keys and would walk through each other's homes as if it was their own. It became nothing out of the norm. Phoebe turned towards her and whispered a 'thank you'; Helga nodded in return. After entering the house the four put their book bags near the door. Phoebe shouted to see if her parents were home…no response, to which she smiled.

Helga laughed and said "I'm starving, you want anything?" She asked the boys over her shoulder.

The boys had puzzled looks on their faces as she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a yahoo soda and a bag of chips before sitting at the table. Phoebe grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down, the boys followed suit. The four teenagers sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Helga finally sighed, rolling her eyes before asking. " So...Hair boy, how's life treating ya?"

Gerald shrugged, a small blush appearing on his face. "Good." He said meekly before clearing his throat. "Good, mostly going to football practices and homework. Well besides chilling with Arnold here, life's kinda boring." He replied, nudging Arnolds arm when he mentioned his name.

"So, you don't go to any of the 'jock' parties?" Helga asked raising an eyebrow. Phoebe kicked her, making a small smirk form on Helga's face as she waiting for an answer.

Gerald rubbed the back of his neck. "A couple but it all seemed so redundant, so I stopped."

Arnold interjected. "Between that and he blacked out the last party he went to." He laughed when Gerald hit his shoulder. " If I remember correctly Arnold, you were the one dancing on the table with a lamp shade on your head."

Phoebe laughed. " A lamp shade?"

" Hey, don't dis the party hat." Arnold said as a matter of factly.

"Pataki, did you ever go to one?" Gerald asked taking a swig of his soda.

Helga leaned back in her chair. "What are you talking about Geraldo?"

Gerald leaned forward. " Have you ever been to any of the 'jock' parties?"

She chuckled. " Can't say that I have. I don't really have any interest in going."

Arnold laughed. " Don't get sour if you weren't invited."

Helga turned toward Arnold. " Actually football head I've been invited to every party. Even today Scotty Malone was trying to get me to go out with him, stupid ass."

Both boys looked shocked. " The captain of the football and hockey teams asks you out and you say no!...why?" Arnold asked.

"It's simple. I don't date jocks. Not now or ever." She stood and continued. " You guys ready to study now."

As they read their psychology syllabus it read 'It is September 26th, please read pages 162-167 and write a five page essay on one of the six types of relationships. Evaluate the relationship then compare and contrast with someone you know or if you wish to examine your own relationship feel free to do so. There will be also be a very detailed final that will cover this chapter so be prepared.

Helga groaned as the four teens opened their psychology texted book to Chapter 16 It read in bold letters **RELATIONS AND RELATIONSHIPS. **Arnold and I glanced at each other then at our friends who both held the same blush glancing back and forth between the two of them, slowly moving their hands towards each other.

'Ick. Irony at it's best.' Helga thought snickering to herself.

With a sigh Phoebe began reading. " There are many different forms of relationships whether it be with a friend, family member or significant other. According to .com/intropsych/ch16_sfl/six_types_of_ : they determined that in a classroom poll, conducted in two American introductory psychology classes of over 250 students each, the first five types were all familiar to over 80% of the students from their personal experience (their own relationships or people they knew). However, less than 10% of students knew somebody who expressed agape.

J. A. Lee defined six varieties of relationship that might be labeled love

**Eros** is romantic, passionate, love—In this type of relationship, love is life's most important thing. Lee said a search for physical beauty or an ideal type also typifies this type of love."

Phoebe stopped reading, blushing and glancing at Gerald.

'Crirmety.' Helga said in a low voice.

Arnold snickered while the love birds concentrated on each other. Helga cleared her throat, sending them back to reality. She began reading.

"**Ludus** is a game-playing or uncommitted love. Lying is part of the game. A person who pursues ludic love may have many conquests but remains uncommitted.

**Agape** (a-GOP-aye) is a gentle, caring, giving type of love, brotherly love, not concerned with the self. It is relatively rare. Mother Theresa showed this kind of love for impoverished people."

**Mania** is an obsessive or possessive love, jealous and extreme. A person in love this way is likely to do something crazy or silly, such as stalking. The movie Fatal Attraction was about this type."

Helga quickly glanced at Arnold then cleared her throat. "I have an idea." She said closing her book. The three all looked towards her as she continued.

"You know, I really need help with my biology homework and from what I've heard, football head here is at the top of our class…"

Helga glanced towards Arnold, hoping that he would catch on and thankfully he did.

"Yeah and I could really use some help with my English homework. So maybe you two could study psych in here and Helga and I could go in the living room." Arnold added, winking at Gerald.

Phoebe blushed as she interjected. "You two don't have to leave the room. We can all study in here." She saw out of the corner of her eye, Gerald's smile fade quickly. "Then again, it might be quieter if we split up, What do you think Gerald?" She asked quietly.

His smirk return and he nodded. "Sounds like a great idea. "

The two blondes stood and gathered their books.

"If you need anything we'll be in the other room Helga told them, with that they left.

Once the two reached than living room, they both sat next to each other on the couch.

"This was a great idea." Arnold told Helga, who nodded. " I just hope they talk to each other and not be so shy about everything."

" Should we spy on them?" he asked.

"NO. Phoebes can sense when I'm in the room. It's like we have ESPN or something." Helga said as she opened her biology book.

Arnold raised an eyebrow " um…I think it's called esp."

She shrugged. "Same difference."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Do you really need help in bio? I thought you were top of the class."

Helga shut the book. "I am. Why? Do you really need help in English?"

He smiled. "Actually I do"

"Oh...I thought we were just making an excuse to leave the room" Helga said turning away.

"We were but I didn't lie about it."

"Um…did you want me to help you with it or something?" She asked twiddling her thumbs and finding a lamp very interesting.

"Nah, that's ok…It's not due till next week, I might as well put it off till the day before."

She chuckled. "And you wonder why you're not doing well."

"Hey, I'm not that bad…coach thinks I could do better."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So then, what did you want to do?" He responded aggravated.

"Beats the hell outta me." She said, glancing at him for a moment, leaning back against the couch.

"Well, we could talk."

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Pass."

Arnold raised an eyebrow as Helga continued." I'd rather go through a root canal than talk to you."

He raised his voice. "What's so wrong with talking to me?"

Helga snickered. "I just don't have anything to say to you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Arnold responded defensively.

She held up both hands, sighing." Let's not argue about this…our friends like each other so we should concentrate on that. "

Arnold put his elbows on his knees, running his fingers through his hair. "Well if we are trying to get them together we will probably see each other more so let's try to get along."

"I hate it when you're right….um, let's just work on your English homework."

Arnold went to his bag and picked up a book 'Pride and Prejudice'.

Helga smiled, it was one of her favorite book and she knew it inside and out. She could even quote scenes, this would be easy.

"So what chapter are you on?" She asked.

"Well we have to read the first four chapters then write a two page essay summarizing what I read."

"That's easy…so what's the problem?"

Arnold smirked. "I have no idea what they are talking about."

"Well, what do you understand so far?" Helga turned and looked at his notebook.

"That Elizabeth is a bitch, her sister is beautiful and some two guys are fighting over the beautiful sister. Mostly that women have to get married."

"Umm..not exactly. Elizabeth, is really a reserved person, her sister Jane ' the pretty one' is naïve and confused. She's more of a woman that always tries to look on the bright side…sound familiar?" She said with a smirk.

He glared at her. "Ha-ha, so what about this Elizabeth chick? What's her problem?"

Helga smiled "She is also very reserved but wants to live in the moment. But she is a witty, opinionated woman who stands her ground for what she believes in. The ironic thing is she is a beautiful woman but people mostly view her because of her attitude. "

Arnold opened his notebook and diligently wrote word for word what Helga had been saying.

"I'm not doing your homework for you football head." She said crossing her arms.

"I know." He replied. "This helps though. I'm so confused."

"Then, ask your teacher for help."

"But, you seem to know a lot about it." He said

"It's one of my favorite books." Helga said as a matter of factly.

"Do you read a lot?" He inquired.

Shrugging she responded. "On occasion, whenever I'm not hanging out with Pheebs."

"So you might be reading a lot more often."

She raised an eyebrow before understanding his meaning, nodding in response and adding meekly. "I guess so."

They both sat in uncomfortable silence, thinking…

'I'm doing this for them.'

**A/N: Yup…I can't stand being in the third person so it will be mostly Helga or Arnold's POV.. I've been thinking of making Arnold still optimistic but less goody two shoes ( if that makes sense)...not sure yet though, ****I love feedback so please review or PM me. I don't own HA or there would be a second movie and a spin off series. I also wish thy would re-release the seasons on amazon. Dare to dream, right. Haha..kay…**


	3. I'm doing this for them

**A/N:** I would first like to apologize again for being so late. I've rewritten this so many times I lost count. The biggest thing is whether or not to make Rhonda friends with Helga. I wasn't sure what I was going to do so I hesitated to send the chapter out. Thanks to Dunge0nDrag0n who so kindly let me continue this story and Craig Bartlett for creating the series…thank you again. I do not own Hey Arnold because if I did it would still be on air, and there definitely would have been a second movie. I also wish thy would re-release the seasons on amazon. Dare to dream, right.

* * *

><p><em>'I'm doing this for them' <em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Helga's POV

We sat in uncomfortable silence for god knows how long. I heard him take a deep breath and lean back against the couch.

"So…" He began when the sound of "We are young by 3OH!3" filled the air. Groaning I stood up and walked to my backpack.

Looking at the caller ID it_ read 'Princess_.'

"Great." I said sarcastically before answering the phone.

"What's up?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"Oh… My… God you will never guess what happened!" Rhonda screeched into the phone.

I sighed dramatically. "Did Harold get in another fight and you need bail money?"  
>"That's not why I'm calling." She snapped as I turned to face Arnold.<br>"Spit it out." I yelled walking back towards the couch and picked up my book.

"Scotty Malone is trying so desperately to be your guy that he said something about trying t-"

"Crimety Princess, how many times do I have to say this…I will now, nor ever date a jock. I don't care who it is, it's just not happening." I told her as a matter of factly.

"But Patak-"

I threw my book back on the couch, waving my free hand in the air.

"No! I refuse to lower my standards because of some guy. Especially one that is dumb as a post."

"Helga.."

Placing my hand back on my hip, I leaned against a plush purple chair next to the couch. "Besides I like the way things are right now."

"You can't expect him to wait forever..."

"Who said I wanted him in the first place?"

"Think about it Pataki you could go from the girl that was 'untouchable' to the girl that no one wants."

"Like I care." I snorted.

"I think you do. You might not realize it now but you will eventually." She responded

"I don't see how that's any of your business…"

"Look, I'm trying to help you here."

"Why do you care?" I asked

She sighed. "Because Helga, I consider you one of my closest friends and as such I want to look out for you."

I mumbled an uncomfortable "Oh…um…ok...you too"

There was silence on the line before she practically yelled in the phone.

"Wait I have an idea! Remember after English last Wednesday I heard that Iggy wanted to do an article about you?"

I sat in the chair, glanced at Arnold then shifted my body to rest my legs on one of the arms.

"He asked me about it…"

She interjected. "Yeah and we both laughed about it."

Raising an eyebrow, I leaned my head against the opposite side of the chair. "No Rhonda. You laughed about it."

"Well…Maybe you should do it." She suggested.

I pulled the phone away, looked at my cell then out it back up to my ear "Seriously?"

"Yeah, think about it. If it's true that you are a 'wanted woman' and Malone moves on, your status won't change."

I contemplated it for a moment."Go on..."

"It could explain your personality, your dreams, goals, yada,yada,yada…you know as a back up."

"Princess, it could crash and burn. Not to mention ruining the reputation I have right now" I mentioned, biting my nail.

"Maybe so but you'll never know unless you take the chance."

I slightly turned and glanced at Arnold who looked right back. "Look, I gotta go…I'm at Pheebs and feel rude ignoring her."

Rhonda laughed. "That's bullshit… There are other people over there aren't there?"

"Bye"

She mumbled some sarcastic comment before hanging up. I set my phone on silent and put it back in my bag. Arnold had his book open and he looked as if he was concentrating, analyzing every word. I started feeling guilty for the way I treated him. I sat back in the chair, putting my feet up on the table.

"Look… if you're still working on English, I guess I can help you. Sorry for being so bitchy towards you, just a lot on my mind." I said meekly. He blinked a few times as if amazed that I had apologized.

"No, you're right I should just ask the teacher for help. She does make up the tests so it'd be easier to just ask her." He answered, closing the book and putting it beside him.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" He added.

"To hell if I know." I responded sarcastically.

"Why don't we talk as much as we use to?" He asked bluntly.

I leaned my head against the chair. "Because football head, we grew up. Things change."

"No… One day you just stopped talking to me. It wasn't a gradual process. I just wanna know why."

I sighed. "This is not about you and me. This is about our friends." I pointed in the other room. "We both know that they are meant for each other so I think we should focus on them."

" Fine. But what exactly do you want me to do? Twiddle my thumbs as we sit in silence to make our friends happy?"

"What's this? Sarcasm from Mr. Goody two shoes?"

He glared at me. "I'm not like that anymore…"

I laughed. "Yeah you are football head… I'm fine with making small talk but that's about it." I picked up my bio book off the floor and pretended to read.

_'What's wrong with me? I'm totally stressing over nothing, right? It's not worth it.' _

I looked towards the couch to see Arnold staring at me.

"You ok?" he asked.

I felt my face heat up "Yeah hair boy I'm fine. Why?" I replied turning towards the kitchen.

"No reason." Arnold said

"I just hope this works. She deserves to be happy... Hell they both do."

Looking back to the book I began visualizing the two cuddling and going to the movies. Walking hand in hand everywhere they went .I felt a pang in my chest. The realization that I was alone... Well not alone… just without any sort of romantic relationship. Not that I ever cared before but this weird jealous feeling slowly became more evident the longer I was lost in thought.

"I'll be right back." I said aloud and ran to the closest bathroom, holding both hands on either side of the sink. When I looked into the mirror I regretted it. My hair was every which way, my cheeks were flushed and my makeup was smudged.

"I'm a hot mess." I told my reflection before grabbing the closest hairbrush and fixed my hair. Then I splashed cold water on my face before applying makeup and exiting the bathroom. After taking a deep breath I stopped near the kitchen and listened to Pheebs giggling. I smiled and walked back to the living room.

When I looked into the football headed teenagers green orbs a cold chill went down my spine. Flashbacks of all of the stalking, bullying, writing endless amounts of poetry, and being completely obsessed for years over an unrequited infatuation came all at once and made me dizzy. It was the days before the pain set in and my life was altered.

Scanning the room, my eyes fell on my backpack. I walked swiftly towards my bag and picked it up, glancing at Arnold before entering the kitchen.

Phoebe's hair was down; legs crossed and batted her eyes at Gerald who had a smug grin on his face. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me.

"Um Pheebs I'm gonna get going."

She stood and took two steps towards me. "Is everything ok?"

I smirked "Yeah, Olga just wants me home early...something about dinner."

Phoebe gave me an 'I know that's bullshit…thankyou' look but said nothing.

"Anyways, you two kids have fun." I added with a wink.

I made my way to the front hall when Arnold appeared.

"You're leaving?" He inquired.

I shrugged. "Yeah, it's getting late and I have stuff to do, people to see, places to go... You know"

"Whatever you say." He replied.

When I opened the door I heard him ask…

"Can I catch a ride with you?"

I shrugged. " Um, I guess so."

I heard him holler something in the other room as I made my way towards the car.

Clearing off the passenger's side seat I thought aloud " I have so much crap."

Then I started the car, placed my cell phone in the charger and turned the radio on. When I heard the passenger's door slam, I peeled out of the driveway. Glancing out of the corner of my eyes I saw Arnold smile and thank me for the ride. I nodded in reply when my phone rang again.

I sighed for the umpeth time when I answered. " What is it now?"

"Did you and Phoebe want to hangout at the mall in 20?"

"Why are you stalking me princess?" I pulled up to the boarding house and parked the car.

Arnold thanked me again. I pulled the phone away from my ear and quietly said you're welcome. He looked as if he was about to say something but second guessed it when I shifted in my seat.

Rhonda began rambling about nothing as I continued to venture for the place I called home.

"Maybe some other time…I have to go now."

_Click. _

I parked my car behind Olga's red beetle and grabbed my purse. Sitting in the driver's seat I stared my house, there is never a dull moment in the Pataki house and I am bracing myself for what may occur.

All I know is….I really shouldn't have gone inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry again for not responding sooner. Thanks to Dunge0nDrag0n who so kindly let me continue this story and Craig Bartlett for creating the series…thank you again. So Helga and Rhonda friends do you love it or hate it? Please review. I love hearing feedback from viewers and if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me


	4. dinner and dreams

**A/N: I do not own Hey Arnold because if I did it would still be on air, and there definitely would have been a second movie. ****I also wish they would re-release the seasons on amazon. Dare to dream, right. Haha..kay so here it is Chapter 4**

**I have written and re-written this chapter three or four times and I like the way it turned out. Parts of this chapter are actual dialogue from the married episode. **

**Please feel free to PM me, I love reviews…enjoy**

* * *

><p>Arnold POV<p>

I heard a high pitch sound followed by the smell of rubber. I smirked, shaking my head as I walked up the stairs and fiddled with my keys to open the door. Stepping aside to let the animals pass before I went in.

"Arnold, honey…Is that you?" A female voice asked.

I sighed. "Yup mom it's me." I shook my bag off my back and it landed with a loud thud.

_'Why do they give us so many books?'_

I was halfway towards the kitchen when I felt a hard slap on my back. I yelled and turned to see my father with a smug grin on his face.

He chuckled. "I hardly touched you."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen, my father in tow. Meanwhile, my mother stood near the door both hands on her hips and an annoyed look across her face.

"Well, it's about tim-"

My grandmother, who was sitting at the end of the table, interrupted her.

"Howdy Tex, bout time you came home. You're probably starving from your long travels."

Her white hair stuck out of her red cowgirl hat with matching checkered red dress.

Sighing I replied. " Yup grams long day. Think I'm just going to get a snack and mosey on my way to get some shut eye."

My mother chimed in again as a long piece of brown hair fell across her face. " Do you understand how worried I was? A phone call would have been nice. The food is going to get cold an- "

My father spoke up. " Stella, stop freaking out…he's sixteen. Just leave him alone."

My mother took a deep breath, smoothed out her baby blue dress and forced a smiled on her face. "Well then, it's time to eat."

My grandfather slowly walked into the kitchen, cane in hand. After sitting in 'his chair' I helped my mother bring the food to the table. Roast beef, mash potatoes and green beans.

I passed the potatoes to my father when I heard my grandfather ask. "So, how was your day Shortman?"

I shrugged. "Not too bad, same old, same old."

"So where were you after school?" My mother inquired as she put green beans on her plate.

Following suit I explained."Well Gerald is in love with this girl in school. Has been for as long as I can remember…"

"The Japanese girl?" Grandpa asked looking up.

I shot him a look. "Um…yeah...Anyways…" I replied turning my attention back to my mother. "Well I found out that she likes him too. So her best friend is helping me set them up."

"Oh. The girl with the pink bow and one eyebrow?" Grandpa questioned.

I sighed. "She doesn't look like that anymore."

Grandma smiled. "Eleanor was always such a lovely girl. Why don't you ever invite her over Tex?"

After eating a spoonful of potatoes I replied. "We don't talk much anymore grams."

We quietly finished dinner and after excusing myself I heard the phone ring.

A smile crossed my face at the sound of my best friend's cheerful voice.

"That was such a good idea Arnold! Phoebe is so wonderful and I really think she's into me too!"

"That's great man."

"I hope being with Pataki wasn't too bad." He said half heartedly.

"You owe me one." I told him jokingly.

"Now that you mentioned it…"

"Oh no" I shook my head.

"It's just one more time."

I slapped my forehead and cringed. "No. It was awkward…you two seemed to be doing just fine in the kitchen. Why do you need me to tag along?"

He shrugged. "She wants Helga to be there… I don't know and I didn't want to ask."

Groaning I replied. "You must really be in love."

"You know how long I have been Arnold. She means a lot to me and I want to make her happy. If that means I have to ask my best friend...who's been like a brother to me… to tag along, well then I'll have to ask."

I bit my lip groaning again. "Only for you Gerald."

I heard him sigh. "Thanks man. I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah…so what do I have to do?"

Before he could respond I heard a beep and looked at my phone. In bright green letters it read

'May'

I quickly put the phone to my ear.

"So what do you think man? You in?" I heard Gerald ask.

"Whatever you say man. I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"I'm so-"

I cut him off. "Gotta go."

In one swift motion I took a deep breath and switched calls.

"Hello." I tried to say smoothly.

There was a giggle on the other line. "Hi."

I walked up the stairs towards my room. "How are you?"

"Um, I'm good. Just doing some homework and thinking about you." There was another giggle.

I smirked and asked quietly. "Oh yeah? What about me?"

There was a third giggle. "I don't know where to start."

I pulled on my stairs and when I opened the bedroom door she finally spoke up again. " I was thinking of your arms around me."

Raising an eyebrow and dropping the tone in my voice I asked "Really?"

There was some rustling and a loud inaudible voice. She said quickly "Crap. I have to go but I can't wait to see you."

Before I could respond she hung up. After doing homework and changing I lay on my bed and thought about the day. Helga Pataki, the enigma. After my parents finally came home and her family environment changed, so did our friendship. Not intentionally of course, it just sort of happened.

My eyes felt heavy and slowly shut.

_Darkness. I blinked and realized that was in a maze. I heard a soft giggle…May's giggle and heard her whisper 'I want you.' _

"_Hey Man." Turning to my right I saw Gerald, holding a flashlight. _

_I raised an eyebrow as we did our signature handshake and asked."Hey. What's up with the flashlight?" _

_He laughed and handed it to me. " You're gonna need this."_

_Staring at it then back at him I told him. "I don't get it."_

_Smiling he said. "You will."_

_Staring at the light again I said "What do you mean?" _

_Silence._

_Looking up I realized I was alone._

"_Peachy."_

_Stumbling through the maze, the voices became faint but it felt like I was going the right way. I tripped and fell against one side of the maze...an exit. I looked around, and realized that I am standing on the playground at PS118. Looking at my reflection I realized that I had turned back into a fourth grade. When I scanned the area, I noticed Rhonda surrounded by our friends playing a game. As I grew closer I recognized it, her origami marriage predictor. When I asked to play she smiled and agreed but with every turn I ended up being paired with Helga. _

"That's IMPOSSIBLE! There's NO way I could EVER marry Helga! You must have made a mistake." I yelled at her, grabbing her red shirt and pleading for another chance. She grabbed my hands and backed away.

"There is NO mistake, Arnold. My test is ABSOLUTELY FOOLPROOF! You're going to marry Helga G. Pataki, period." She said then turned on her heels and walked away.

_When I heard Gerald laugh I felt myself morph into an adult...well the version I created at the time. I looked into a mirror in the front hall of the Pataki home. I had dark circles under my eyes and a few rips in my tuxedo. A spark flashed across my defeated green eyes when I looked into my 'wife's' sapphire eyes. _

_Taking large strides into the living room I stood in front of the large purple chair that she occupied. Leaning over and looking her into the eyes I yelled._

"I'm taking charge of this nightmare! If I have to be married to you, then things are gonna change."

_She attempted to look around me, straining to see the wrestling match as I continued to set my demands._

" First of all, I'm not working at the beeper store anymore. Second, we're moving outta this madhouse, and finally, YOU'RE gonna start sharing some of the responsibilities…"

She took a swig of soda and mumbled. "Yak, yak, yak!"

I had enough. I picked her up from the chair and gripped both of her shoulders, forcing her to talk to me.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? Look, I know you're not this lazy and cold and uncaring! You may act like that, but, deep down, I know you're smart and you have feelings, and if we HAVE to be married to each other, then I want you to start showing it!" I screamed.

She struggled and attempted to turn away but struggled under my grasp.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about…" She responded quietly.

"Yes, you DO, Helga! Why can't you just admit it? You're not this mean!" I shouted again.

She had a scowl on her face and shouted back "Yes, I am!"

I could see right through it. " No, you're NOT! You're NOT!"

_When I let go of her, she rubbed her right arm, turned away slightly and admitted. "_OK, OK, you're right! I can't hide it anymore. You've seen through my tough, blustery exterior and into my soft, mushy, good-hearted center. It's TRUE I'm NOT this bad. I guess I was just afraid to show my real feelings, but you knew it all along, didn't you? "

When she turned back towards me, tears filled her eyes. "I may be rough around the edges, but, deep down, I'm a good person, and... I don't hate you. In fact, I sorta like you... I mean, I actually, I sort of, MORE than like you, I... I REALLY like you."

She looked towards the carpet. " I REALLY REALLY like you, and well, heck, I... I like you so much, that, you might say that I actually... LOVE"

"Do you really think it's going to be like that?" I heard a deeper voice say. That's when I looked left towards the mirror I had stared into earlier. The man I had seen had changed from a ripped tuxedo to a football Jersey and denim jeans. The dark circles and small blue hat had disappeared.

"Honey, are you alright?" A soft melancholy voice asked.

When I turned I saw Helga walk up to me, a concerned look across her face. Her long hair fell loose around her shoulders, bubblegum pink shirt that matched her headband and her combat boots hid under her dark blue jeans. She put her hand to my cheek and stroked it softly. Her face softened when she smiled.

"What?" I asked slightly taken aback.

She giggled. "I asked if you were alright…you looked lost."

Nodding, I laughed. " I'm a lot better now."

She placed her arms around my neck and leaned in close. " I love you." She said, kissing me lightly.

"I-"

I woke up in a cold sweat. Only one question rang in my head.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure if having the dream sequence so early was a good idea or not but in the first chapter Arnold had asked himself why he cared about Helga so much and why called himself football head. I hope you all liked it. **

**Please review **


	5. I really shouldn't have gone inside

**A/N: I do not own Hey Arnold because if I did it would still be on air, and there definitely would have been a second movie. ****I also wish they would re-release the seasons on amazon. Dare to dream, right. **

**I have the worst cold ever and am on dimeatap as I wrote and posted this so I hope it's ok haha**

**-May is the girl that Arnold had a date with Saturday. I looked back on chapter 1 and took bits and pieces…she will be ****most likely**** be a secondary character. **

**- At this time in the story Phoebe and Gerald are concentrating more on their own relationship and seeking comfort in their best friends more than trying to set them up.**

**Haha..kay so here it is Chapter 5****….Please feel free to PM me, I love reviews…enjoy **

* * *

><p>All I know is….I really shouldn't have gone inside...<p>

Helga's POV

'I'm going to grab a few things then go out.' Was what I thought walking up the stairs, but the moment I opened the door everything changed completely.

I heard Mom screaming about something in the kitchen, and then heard Dad yell back.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw something fly towards my head. I ducked as the plate hit the wall.

'SMASH.'

Using my purse as a shield, I braced myself walking into the kitchen.

"B it's not her fault!"Mom yelled.

Olga was sitting in the middle of the kitchen table, mom and dad at opposite ends. Both of my parents' arms were dramatically flailing about as they yelled back and forth.

"The hell it is!" He answered.

'SMASH'

"Daddy please calm down." Olga requested, standing slowly and reaching for his hand. He pulled away.

"No…out of all the stupid things you have done over the years, this one takes the cake. Crimety Olga how could you be so…?"

"The important thing is she's not"

He looked into mom's eyes, motioning to Olga. "But she should have some sort of plan. I mean what if she was."

He turned and looked at Olga. "You have gone through more jobs than I can count and…"

"B, don't" Mom scolded softly.

Dad glanced at her for as moment before turning his attention to my sister. "No Merriam. She needs to hear this. Olga I love you and your sister but you need to seriously think about your future."

Tears streamed down Olga's face, smudging her mascara. "Daddy, I have an apartment."

He took a step towards her. "That you're about to get evicted from."

"That wasn't my fault." She cried, burying her face in her hands.

Placing a hand on the table, he leaned down to look at her. "And you are only on a teacher's salary. That is only going to pay the bills for so long. What are you going to do if that falls through?"

Mom yelled at him. "B stop it! She's doing what she loves. Don't put her down for that."

He turned towards her "But-"

She put a hand up. "No buts' B. Dr. Aldman said…"

He sarcastically laughed. "Dr. Aldman is a joke."

"What are you talking about? He has helped our family."

He snickered with a look of distain. "It's all a load of crap."

Mom put a hand on her hip and told him. "Whether you think it's a load of crap or not you are going to keep going to the sessions."

"And if I don't?" He asked with a smug grin.

Mom threw a plate at him, flailing her arms again. "You know what! I -"

I was stunned as I observed this argument in my kitchen as if it was a bad soap opera.

"Um. Mom, Dad?" I interrupted.

They both dropped their dishes and stopped what they were doing. Looking at me and taking deep breaths, their facial expressions changed and they both forced smiles.

"Hi Helga. How was school?" My father asked, pretending that nothing was wrong as he as he sat at the table, next to my sister. Olga brushed a few tears away with the back of her hand.

I nodded, bewildered. "It was ok, I guess. I studied at Phoebe's."

Mom walked towards the fridge and grabbed two yahoo sodas. "That's good. Studying is always a good thing." She chimed in.

I shifted back and forth on my heels. "I was thinking of meeting some people at the mall. Is that alright?"

"Well, how did you do on that biology test?" Dad asked.

Mom handed me a soda and I joined my father and sister at the table.

I shrugged as I sat down and took a swig. "A-"

The three smiled, dad walked into the other room and mom took a broom and dust pan from the closet.

I looked at my sister's tear stained face and whispered. "Is everything ok?"

She nodded slowly and whispered back. "It's complicated but it's ok."

Raising an eyebrow I questioned her again but she still claimed to be fine.

"Here's some money, go have fun." I heard Bob's voice behind me and the stack of money that was placed beside me. Looking one more time at my sister, she smiled weakly and nodded.

I cautiously took the money and made my way upstairs, hearing mumbling from the other room. I sighed as I changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and black tee shirt. Fixing my hair and makeup, I changed purses, making sure to leave some money in one of my drawers for emergency money. Then, running down the stairs I caught a glimpse of my parents hugging, both crying and apologizing for their actions. I shook my head and walked out the door.

I turned the music up when I started the engine, calling Pheebs on my way. She gushed over how wonderful today was and when I asked her to tag along she declined.

"Seriously Pheebs? You're going to subject me to princess alone?" I said dramatically.

She laughed "You'll live. I need a favor."

I hoped she wouldn't say anything that had to do with tall hair boy…but of course I was wrong.

"Well, Saturday night Gerald and I were thinking of going out and it would mean a lot if…"

"No Phoebe…not again, you already subjected them to me once. Don't torture me again. You and Geraldo were doing just fine in the kitchen this afternoon."

"Do you really think so?" She asked meekly.

"Seriously Pheebs? He is so into you. You guys don't need my ugly ass to go. I'll just be in the way"

"He wanted Arnold to be there."Phoebe said softly.

"Oh no. not at all, I'd rather have a root canal than spend another moment with that football head."

"If my memory recalls, yo-"

I cringed and blew a strand of hair away from my face. "That was a long time ago. Not anymore."

An elderly woman in a mauve colored car was driving twenty miles an hour and went straight through the red light. I groaned as I sat there, waiting for the light to turn green. Once it did a few kids walked right in front of my car. I stuck my head out the window and yelled. "Move it you yutz!"

They laughed and kept walking. I shook my head as I made my way through the intersection and turned down Walton Road.

"I don't like it any more than you do. Please Helga." Phoebe pleaded.

"Phoebe, drop it. Now if you don't mind I have to meet your royal highness….But get this. She thinks it would be a good idea to go to one of her parties."

"What is so wrong with that?"

I raised an eyebrow and avoided an orange cone. "You know that's not really my scene."

"It might be fun." She said enthusiastically.

As I was about to get onto the highway a red sedan pulled out and almost hit my car. I pulled onto the main road, and got on the highway doing about eighty. Rolling the windows up I stated.

"You sound like you want to go."

She paused. "Well…"

Taking a deep breath I said. "Phoebe, please tell me that you don't want to."

"Um…" She stuttered.

"Phoebe?"

"A-about that…Gerald kind of invited me."

Taking another deep breath I calmly asked. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

I bit my lip. "Et tu Phoebe?"

"Don't be like that."

I moved four lanes over and got off the highway, pulling into the parking lot.

"Well Rhonda's trying to set me up with Malone…and he won't leave me the hell alone. Then you're talking about her parties and…"

A silver pick-up truck back out of their spot and almost hit me. I beep the horn and contemplating whether or not to flip him off. He sped his way through the lot almost hitting three other cars.

"Weirdo." I said to myself before finding a spot near the entrance of Larcy's.

Sighing for the umpteenth time I asked her softly. "Can I please stay with you tonight? I need to talk to you."

"No problem…are you going to be ok?" She asked concerned.

Laughing sarcastically I replied. "If I can survive this afternoon, then maybe"

She laughed. "Text me if you need me."

"Save me…" I pleaded.

"You'll live…talk to you soon doll face." She said imitating Rhonda.

"Love you too Pheebs." I said before hanging up.

Getting out of the car and grabbing my purse I said.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I make Bob seem mean but it's may be a build up for future events…possibly …. Anywho I hope you all liked it. **

**Please review **


	6. Here goes nothing

**A/N: I do not own Hey Arnold because if I did it would still be on air, and there definitely would have been a second movie. ****I also wish they would re-release the seasons on amazon. Dare to dream, right. **

**Haha..kay so here it is Chapter 6****….Please feel free to PM me, I love reviews…enjoy **

* * *

><p>"Here goes nothing."<p>

* * *

><p>As I walked up to the entrance of Larcy's I saw Rhonda wearing her signature red shirt and black caprini pants. She had a big smile on her face and was waving her arms as if to flag me down. When I waved back she ran up and gave me a hug.<p>

"Bout time Pataki. I've been waiting a half hour." She said.

After apologizing, we linked arms and went inside.

"Remind me again why you wanted to go shopping?" I asked, looking at a dark blue shirt with white stripes. I held it up to myself, looked in the mirror then put it back.

"Well that's a stupid question…I ALWAYS want to go shopping." She said as a matter of factly while flipping her hair dramatically.

I laughed as we walked through the store, occasionally stopping to look at different items of clothing. A pair of dark boot cut jeans caught my eye.

"True. But I have this gut feeling that there is another reason."

When I didn't hear a response I turned around, jeans in hand. She was looking at something…or someone. Without a word she began walking. Dropping the jeans, I quickly caught up to her as she walked towards the exit. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the reason for my friend's quick departure.

It was Thad…the boy formally known as Curly. A few years ago after one of Rhonda's famous 'end of the summer blow out' parties they began talking. Earlier that evening, Rhonda had a huge fight with Nadine and Thad stayed to help clean up. They talked the whole night and really got to know each other. She realized how much they had in common and how wrong it was to have judged him. A few months later they started dating, and were inseparable. It surprised everyone, especially me…but whatever made her happy.

After a year and a half she found out that he was talking with someone else. He never used Rhonda in fact the opposite, he loved her unconditionally. She still won't tell me who it was or what exactly happened. All I know is that someone messed with his mind and made him believe things that weren't true…I think.

Unfortunately he heard us leave and called out Rhonda's name. We turned slightly, forcing uncomfortable smiles on our faces. We saw him smile and walk up to us.

"Hey." He said.

Rhonda was silent so I asked. "How've you been?"

He shrugged putting his hands in the back pockets of his faded jeans. His tight blue tee shirt showed his muscles from years on the hockey team. "Eh, ok I guess. Between practice, home work and Na I really don't have much time for anything else."

Rhonda's smile fell and she looked away.

"Rho, how've you been?" He asked uncomfortably. Coughing, he added "And Harold?"

She nodded mumbling a _'good',_ turning towards me. "Come on were going to be late."

"Thad, honey where are you?" A high pitched voice yelled. That's when we saw **her.**

A short girl with wavy blonde hair and tan skin came into view. She was wearing a short black skirt and purple tank top.

Nadine.

She smirked when she saw us then yelled something behind her.

"We really gotta go. Good seeing you." I said quickly, grabbing Rhonda's arm. We left before he could say another word and it wasn't until we pulled out of the parking lot that she started to yell.

"I can't believe that! Can you…I just!" She kept rambling, staring out the window.

As close as Rhonda and Nadine used to be, they drifted apart over the years. It began when Nadine decided to trade bugs for pomp-pomp's. Then she avoided all of Rhonda's calls, and only a few weeks after joining the squad Nadine began bad mouthing her. When Rhonda came up to me one day after class crying, I told her I'd take care of it.

Patty knew a couple of girls on the soccer team who kicked their ass. It serves them right for talking about Rhonda like that. However the final nail in the coffin was when Nadine started to date Thad. It killed Rhonda. Poor girl was like a vegetable for a week. Phoebe was in one of her math classes and exchanged phone numbers. She called us all the time. I guess that's how we became good friends.

I turned on the radio. "So Princess…where to?"

She smiled at the nickname. "What about the Outlets? They have better clothes anyways."

"Um. I can't really afford that."

She shook her head. "I'll make a deal with you."

" Ick…I'm listening."I gripped the steering wheel.

She smiled. " I'll pay the difference on whatever you want if…you come to my party Saturday."

_Kill me now._

"As tempting as that is, I think I'll pass."

She leaned over and switched stations. "I don't understand why you never want to go. My parties are the best."

"So I've heard, but you know parties aren't really my thing."

"I know…I know. It's just… I'd like you to go to at least ONE. It would mean a lot to me."

"I know it would bu-"

A black mini-van pulled in my lane and was driving erratically. I quickly switched lanes and sped down the highway.

"What's up with traffic today?" I said aloud.

She laughed when we drove three lanes over and got off at the exit.

"How about if you find something you like, then we can talk about it."

I smiled. "Ok, you got a deal."

As I looked for a parking spot, two women stood in the middle of the street talking.

I weaved around them, almost hitting a dark blue Pontiac.

"Are you sure it's the traffic? Or you?" She asked jokingly.

"You're a real comedian Princess, but don't quit your day job."

* * *

><p>We walked past the outdoor food court and into Neil Mathews. I saw a cute black pencil skirt then looked at the price tag. I laughed and put it back. Who would pay $300 for a skirt?<p>

"Helga…what about this?"

Rhonda held up a long sleeved black and pink cheetah print sweater dress. It looked kind of nice.

"Is that for you or me?" I laughed.

When she came closer, she held it up to me. "For you silly"

Rhonda saw the skirt and picked that up as well. I pleaded with her to put it back but she refused. That's when we saw it. It was a simple black halter top dress which also came in bubblegum pink. She picked up one in both colors and walked towards the shoe department.

Of course the first thing she picked up was a pair of black stilettos.

"Who exactly are we shopping for?" I asked.

"Well at first it was both of us but after the bet in the car, just you dear." She flashed a dazzling smile at me.

Feeling sick, I slapped the side of my head. 'What have I done?'

"What size are you?"

I absentmindedly blurted "Eight and a half."

Without realizing it she had picked two different types of shoes and I turned to see two salesmen holding clothes and the shoes Rho just handed to them.

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard Princess?"

She laughed. "Not at all."

I pulled out my phone while Rhonda gave orders to the two men and sent a message to Phoebe.

'_I swear I'm going to kill you for this!'_

"Ready to try things on?" I heard her ask, shoving my cell in my purse.

Shrugging we began walking towards the dressing room.

"So how are things with Harold?" I asked.

"It's good. He's been so busy with football and I keep telling him to study, but he never wants to listen to me."

She handed me the clothes first then the two pairs of shoes, putting them in the dressing room.

"So, the usual?"

I heard her chuckle.

Taking a deep breath, I started to change into the black pencil skirt, a short sleeved red blouse and black Spumoni flats. I heard my purse vibrate in my bag and picked it up to read the text.

'_Why? What's wrong?'_

Sighing, I sent her a text back.

'_I feel like I sold my soul to the devil.'_

"How's it going in there?" Rho asked.

I mumbled a 'fine', threw my cell back into my purse and walked out. She had a smile on her face and motioned for me to turn. I spun around twice and heard her compliment me.

"I don't know how I feel about the shirt but I like the skirt."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." She said.

I walked back into the dressing room and changed again into the black halter top dress that stopped mid-thigh. I had to sit down to put the black stilettos on and almost fell twice before exiting the dressing room. Princess snickered but once I regained my balance she gasped.

I froze. "What? What happened?"

Her shocked looked turned into a smile as she looked me up and down. "Honey you look amazing."

Wobbling towards the mirror, I couldn't believe it myself. The dress fit in all the right places and accentuated my curves. The stilettos made my legs seem longer and thinner. When I took the elastic out of my hair and let my blonde tresses fall around my shoulders, I knew that I had to buy it. By the expression on Rhonda's face…she thought the same.

Attempting to walk towards the dressing room I caught myself before I fell, which made me laugh but quickly stopped when I heard a low whistle…and a deep voice.

"Damn."

Malone.

"Looking good Pataki" He said with a smirk.

His two 'cronies' Ludwig and Wolfgang made barking noises. Turning slowly towards them with a hand on my hip and a disgusted look on my face I asked. "What are you doing here Malone?"

He put his right hand on his chest. "That hurts babe."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"Why do you keep playing this game?" He asked.

"I don't play games."

Taking two steps towards me he said. "Then go out with me Saturday."

"Can't. I have plans." I turned towards Rhonda. " Rho, can you please help with these shoes?"

"I don't understand you. Why is it that every other girl in school would love to go out with me but you don't?" He asked.

Rhonda came over to help me, cell in hand.

"Because I have class…oh and I'm not a slut." I told him.

His cronies laughed which pissed him off and after stepping out of the shoes I put both hands on my hips.

"The more you turn me down the more I want you."

"Well that sucks to be you. Now if you'll excuse me." I turned and walked into the dressing room. After quickly changing, I pushed past them. Scott grabbed my arm.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled, drawing attention around us.

"Let me make myself clear. You will go out with me by the end of the year an-"

"What about the winter formal?" Wolfgang chimed in. Scott turned towards him then back towards me.

"If you won't go out with me then you will be my date."

I snorted. "Fat chance."

"That wasn't a question sweetheart." He leaned toward me. "I always get what I want. And if I can't have you…no one will."

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't make threats. I make promises."

"Is there a problem here?" A deep voice asked. It was Harold in a grey sweatshirt and dark jeans.

"This is none of your business Berman." Malone snapped.

I chimed in. "It will be a cold day in hell before I ever-"

"Maybe I'm making it my business." Harold hollered, as he stood next to me.

Scott smiled at Harold. "We're just having a conversation. Besides what do care?"

I felt a hand pull me back and Harold stood in front of me. I turned to see a concerned Rhonda whisper if I was ok. I shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Don't mess with my girl's best friend." Harold said.

Malone took a step towards Harold. "Stay out of my business Berman or were going to have a serious problem."

When Ludwig and Wolfgang took a step forward, Sid and Stinky came out of nowhere and stood on either side of Harold.

Scott looked around them. "It's like I said cupcake, I always get what I want. Just think about it."

"And if you mess with her, you'll have to answer to us." Stinky stated in a thick southern accent.

"Is that so?" Ludwig replied.

"Yup" Sid said as a matter of factly as the three cracked their knuckles.

Harold turned towards his friends. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

The boys nodded and turned towards us. Rhonda kissed Harold cheek as he put his arms around her and Stinky and Sid followed behind me. When we got to the counter I noticed that I wasn't holding the clothes and I was short about nine hundred dollars. I glared at Rhonda, who knew exactly what she was doing. In fact she had already paid.

'Crimety.'

"The party's at eight." She said smiling.

"Ick." I replied before looking in the bag. The cheetah print sweater dress was in the bag along with the black stilettos, skirt and two dresses. Before I could question her she added. "Just doing something for my best friend."

I gave her a hug and whispered 'thank you'.

"Speaking of…the party this Saturday will be epic. I'm so excited" She squealed.

"Come along Ms. Pris, it's time to go."

As we walked through the store I said.

"You're not really going to make me go on Saturday right?"

"A deal's a deal Pataki."

Sighing, I turned towards the boys. " Thank you guys…Not that I need saving…but it was very nice, so thank you."

The three smiled and said 'no problem.'

"Rho sent me a message telling me to come down here so I got the guys. Looks like we made it in time huh?"

"My hero" Rhonda said dramatically, giving Harold a kiss on the cheek.

The boys were all wearing sweatshirts and jeans, most likely from football practice. Sid cut his hair back in seventh grade and got rid of his green hat. Other than that all they boys looked about the same.

I smiled at them as I said my goodbye's and headed to my car alone.

On my way, I heard my phone buzz.

'_Pheebs'_

"What's up?"

She laughed. "Are you still coming over?"

"Crap. I forgot to call; I think I'm just going to go home."

"You ok?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call if you need me."

Taking a deep breath I replied. "I will and I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Sounds good…love you pinky."

I laughed "Love you too."

* * *

><p>Parking behind Olga's beetle, I walked into the dark house, calling out for anyone but it was all I heard was silence. There was a note near the house phone.<p>

_Helga- _

_Went out for Chinese food. _

_Be home soon._

_Love Mom, Dad and Olga._

In the kitchen, I opened the door to find two slices pepperoni pizza. After eating it I went up to my room got changed and flipped through the channels on the television. It stopped on Casablanca.

My eyes felt heavy as I heard Sam play 'As time goes by'

* * *

><p>Everything looks black and white. I am in a fairly empty pub with a saxophone playing a soft unrecognizable song.<p>

"Pataki! Get back to work!" I heard a gruff voice bark.

Blinking and grabbing my tray I collected the empty glasses off the tables and wiped them down.

"You excited?" I heard.

Looking up I saw Phoebe smile. She wore a button down white shirt and dark pencil skirt.

When I raised my eyebrow she added. "They're coming home today! Did you forget?"

"Who?" I asked.

She smirked. "Funny."

The door was flung open and five officers walked in. Phoebe dropped her tray and ran towards them. I spotted Gerald in a military uniform. He ran and picked up Pheebs, kissing her lightly. As I walked towards the bar I noticed the calendar hanging on the wall. September 10th 1945.

'_What happened in 1945? I really need to start paying attention in history class.'_

I glanced up and saw my best friend and her officer embracing each other, smiling. I grabbed a rag and began wiping down the bar.

A large hand was placed over mine.

"Out of all the bars in the city" The voice said, chuckling. When I looked up I saw a football headed officer look deep into my eyes.

"A-Arnold? What are you doing here?"

He stroked my hand with his thumb. "I came back for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you" He picked up my hand and kissed it.

"Did you think I forgot about you? Did you forget about me?" He asked.

I pulled my hand away and took a step back.

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

He raised an eyebrow. " I know I've been away for five years but it doesn't mean that I haven't thought of you."

"Huh?" I asked, walking around the bar.

He walked up, putting both hands on my waist and bringing me close to him. He tilted my head to look at him with a goofy smile on his face. "I always have been in love with you. Nothing could ever change that."

"Arnold. It's too late…"

His smile faded. "What do you mean? Is there someone else? I know made a mistak-"

I pushed away from him. "You broke me! The day you chose her you broke me!"

He took a step next to me and attempted to wrap his arms around me. "I love you."

I pushed him away again and walked to the other end of the bar. Tossing the rag I told him over my shoulder. "You can't just change the past."

He followed, held me and kissed my shoulder. "I know… but it doesn't mean that you don't still love me."

I froze as he kissed my neck.

"No. No I've realized that you were just an obsession."

Taking shallow breaths, I pushed away from him, turning to look into his eyes. " You… you took the place of the love I never received."

He smirked with half lidded eyes. "And I never realized that I was in love with you."

He picked up my hand and kissed it again. I took two steps back, finding it hard to breathe.

"Five years ago I was young and naïve. I couldn't understand…but I'm telling you right now that I've always been in love with you."

He took another step forward brushing his hand lightly against my cheek and kissed me passionately. His free hand ran through my hair and he held me protectively.

Then he kissed the top of my forehead as he breathed. "Now please tell me if I'm too late."

"I-"

There was a gunshot heard. He gasped and fell. I screamed, dropping to my knees to hold him. Gerald ran towards us to help me.

He kept repeating "Come on man. Stay with me."

Arnold's uniform stained my white shirt. I held his hand as he smiled; he sat up and kissed me again. As he fell back he whispered 'Am I too late?'

Someone cleared their voice. I looked above me see Scotty Malone, gun in hand.

"I told you before. If I can't have you no one can."

* * *

><p>Gasping, I woke up in a cold sweat. Only one question rang in my head.<p>

"What the hell was that?"

Little did I know that at the exact same time, a teenage boy thought the same thing

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I'm going to try to make the chapters longer because it took six chapters to tell one day **

**I'm not sure if I'm going to make Arnold and Helga over analyze their dreams or not…kinda just going with it.**

**But I do know how I want it to end…not yet of course **

**Anywho….I hope you all liked it. **

**Please review :) **


	7. What the hell was that?

**Ok so for Ch 6 I realized I had mixed up dates so I changed part of it. Don't worry I only changed that it was winter formal instead of prom and nothing regarding Helga's birthday. Not a big thing just an F.Y.I for anyone who was curious.**

**I googled how to say good morning in Japanese and found: Ohayou**

**I have edited and re-edited this chapter more times than I can count I hope you all like it.**

**Unfortunately I don't own Hey Arnold, Craig does…lucky duck**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: What the hell was that?<p>

**Helga's P.O.V**

_'What the hell was that?' _

I gripped the wheel and tried my best to concentrate on my way towards Phoebe's, but the image of Arnold kissing me passionately and whispering ' I love you' kept replaying in my mind.

When I pulled over, Phoebe's voice snapped me out of it.

"Ohayou Helga." She said happily.

"It's too early for Japanese Phoebe. I have so much to tell y-"

That's when I noticed she moved to the back seat and there was someone next to her. It was the object of her affection.

Gerald.

"I hope you don't mind two more joining us." She said meekly.

'_Two?'  
><em>

The boy with the cornflower hair sat next to me. He had the same uncomfortable look on his face but the two teenagers in the back seat were too engrossed in each other to notice.

I shrugged. "Crimety! Get in the car, were going to be late!"

"We have forty five minutes Pataki. What's the rush?" Gerald asked.

Glancing at my best friends pleading eyes, I took a deep breath, peeled out of the driveway and went straight to Joe's diner.

Pulling up to the drive through a chipper female voice asked. "Welcome to Joe's how can I help you?"

'_Why is everyone so god damn cheerful today?'  
><em>

"Mornin' Sherrill, its Helga."

"Drive on up hon." She said.

"I wanna add to the order this morning." I told her then turned towards my right.

"What do you guys want!" I snapped.

When they were quiet I yelled to hurry up as three car horns honked behind us. The boys yelled for coffee and donuts and I pulled up.

Grabbing the bag of food, I tossed it to Arnold, then handed him the tray of coffee. When I reached into my purse, the boys objected but I had already paid.

"See you tomorrow." Sherrill smiled.

I nodded in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold's P.O.V<strong>

Glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, she seemed so different. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind and her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Noticing me, she asked if I was alright, I nodded unable to speak.

_"Is that what you really think it will be like?" The voice asked_

I glimpsed at her again, butterflies forming in my stomach when I smelled her perfume.

"You sure you're ok?" I heard her ask again. When I nodded, she raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you're going to be sick." She added.

"I'm good." I quickly replied.

After parking, I thanked her and swiftly left for class, stopping at my locker to exchange books. Feeling a light tap on the shoulder, I turned to see a petite brunette smile at me.

"Morning Arnold" She said shyly.

I smirked, shutting my locker. "Morning, May."

'SMACK'

A loud crash was heard behind us. We turned to see a dirty blonde haired boy on the ground holding his face with both hands. Helga walked past me, stretching her right hand and mumbling

"Stupid ass"

"Arnold." A hand touched my face.

"Huh?" I asked looking towards May.

She giggled. "I asked if you were excited about Saturday…Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I can't wait."

She gave me a quick hug as the bell rang and we went to class.

The rest of the morning was spent continuously running fingers through my hair as my dream played over and over in my mind.

'_Helga placed her arms around my neck and leaned in close. " I love you." She said, kissing me lightly.'_

I felt a hard slap on the back, jumping and snapping my head, I saw my best friend smirk.

"Class ended like ten minutes ago. What are you thinking about?" He asked, leaning against one of the desks.

I forced a smile on my face "Nothing important."

"Come on it's time for lunch."

Sighing I replied. "Thank god."

"My point exactly….we gotta go find Phoebe."

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's POV<strong>

We walked into the crowed cafeteria, towards the lunch line when I felt it.

'SMACK'

I turned to see a tall brown haired hockey player with a smirk on his face. His three friends behind him cheered.  
>After cracking my knuckles, Old Betsy knocked him to the ground. When he stood up he had a bloody nose.<br>His friends laughed as I recommended "Better go to the nurse."

"That's four." I announced, shaking my hand. Phoebe in turn gave me a short lecture as we waited in line.

"Are you alright?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and told her in Japanese. "It's a long story."

Anytime I voluntarily began stories in Japanese, she knew it was serious.

***Japanese***

"Well. What happened?" She asked.

I told her the whole dream, making sure to use the code name that hasn't been mentioned in years. Then explained what happened with Rhonda at the mall. Throughout the whole story, she remained quiet.

Looking away from her I asked "What do you think it means?"

She thought for a moment. "Maybe it didn't have to do with him."

"What?"

"Maybe _he_ was a symbol and it doesn't mean what you think it does."

_'She may be right.'  
><em>

Looking into her brown eyes, I panicked. "Phoebe, I can't be that person again. I jus-"

She grabbed my shoulders. "How long has it been since you thought of him like that?"

I paused for a moment as she lightly shook me, adding. "Exactly. Why would you randomly start thinking of him? I'm telling you it's a symbol."

I shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"Always am." She joked as she let me go.

***Back to English* **

Phoebe looked past me with a smile on her face as a familiar female voice said

"There you are."

I raised an eyebrow and looked towards her. "What's up Princess?"

"Are you sitting with us today?"

I glanced at Phoebe then turned my attention back to her. "Not sure yet, why."

She smiled "Just curious."

She looked at Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs, how are you?"

Phoebe nodded. "Good and you?"

"Pretty good, we will be sitting over there." She pointed to a table on the left, near the windows that overlook the parking lot.

With that she left.

The line began to move again. Phoebe and I walked in, both grabbing chocolate milk and pepperoni pizza.

"Would you mind if we sat next to Gerald today?" Pheebs asked softly.

I chuckled. "Are you sure you two don't want to sit alone? He's so into you."

She nudged me "Doesn't mean I'm not nervous."

"Understandable. But I'm afraid Princess is going to have me sitting with her one way or another."

As we paid and re-entered the lunch room I saw Rho smiling at us. Then I glanced to the other end of the cafeteria at lovesick Gerald staring at my best friend. His best friend sitting next to him looked at me and mouthed 'help me.'

I sighed. Should I sit with two love birds as they flirt, bat eye lashes at each other and subject me to the football headed boy that left me crushed? Or sit with Princess Lloyd who can lecture me on high fashion and status quo's of our peers, which can be just as painful…if not more so

Do I open door number one or door number two?

Without a word Pheebs made her way towards Gerald, as if she was stuck in a trance.

"Hey beautiful"

I turned to see Scott with a smirk on his face.

Scowling I asked. "What do you want Malone?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have acted like that. I just really like you."

Sighing, I responded. "Whatever. I don't feel the same, so please leave me alone."

"I'm not going to give up."

Turning my back, I followed Phoebe.

"Good to see you Pataki." Was the last thing he said before joining his friends.

'_That was weird.'_

"What the hell was that?" Gerald asked when I sat across from Pheebs.

Shaking my head I replied "He apologized for yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Arnold asked curiously.

"Listen detective, It's a long story. So don't worry about it." I snapped then looked over my shoulder to see Rhonda glaring at me.

After taking a couple bites of pizza I announced that I'd be back. Phoebe had a hesitant look but I gave her a reassuring smile before going to Rhonda's table.

"Hey Rho."

She smiled as I turned my attention to Harold, Sid and Stinky.

"What's up guys?" I asked smiling.

Sid leaned over slightly. "Just three guys looking at a beautiful damsel in distress."

"Ha-ha, very funny Sid."

"What was Malone talking to you about?" Stinky asked, clenching his fists.

"Just apologized for yesterday, said he shouldn't have acted that way."

"Tell me you didn't believe it." Harold added.

"I wasn't born yesterday pink boy, besides I don't even like him like that."

"They never do." A voice said behind me.

I felt someone next to me.

Brainy…now known as Brian, had drastically changed after joining the hockey team the same year Thad did back in middle school. He became toned, wore contacts and changed his wardrobe. Rhonda helped at the time. Thankfully, he wasn't obsessed with me anymore and was more sociable and friendly.

He dated a girl six months ago named Beth. She despised Malone at first but after he acted apologetic and innocent, she had a change of heart and attempted to be friends with him. He used her, and in turn broke Brainy's heart.

Then again Scott was famous for that. Unfortunately the same thing happened with Stinky and Gloria.

"I'm not going to be like that." I told him.

"Don't worry Pataki, we have your back." Stinky said smiling.

Rho reminded me. "Don't forget about Iggy."

'_The newspaper article'_

I looked at her. "You're sure this is a good idea?"

She smiled. "Positive."

"Whatever you say princess..." I got up and went to Iggy's table thinking

'_I hope she's right.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold's P.O.V.<strong>

I saw Helga walk from one table to the other. Glancing over to my best friend and his soon to be girlfriend flirt with each other, I felt two hands hug me from behind and whisper in my ear

"I've missed you"

May sat next to me with a smile on her face. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important"

She batted her eyelashes. "Are you sure? You looked lost."

Suddenly it wasn't her voice I heard…it was a certain blonde's.

"_You looked lost."_

I shook it off and told her I was alright. She placed both hands on top of mine.

"I can't wait for Saturday. What are we going to do?" She squeaked.

Gerald interrupted. "Wait you're still coming right?"

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The party on Saturday, I thought you said you'd come with…"

May raised an eyebrow "I thought we could go to a movie…not a party."

My heart dropped to my stomach as I looked into her eyes.

Phoebe chimed in. "Helga's going…Rho said it's going to be epic…"

May looked at Phoebe

"Helga? Helga Pataki? She never goes to parties…especially Rhonda's blow out parties." She smirked then turned towards me. "I guess we can go. But I want a real date first, how's Friday?"

I shrugged. "Ok. I heard they remade the first Evil Twin mov-"

"I'm not really into scary movies. I was thinking maybe 'Ma Vie Mon Amour' "

"What does that even mean?" I asked

"I think it's the love of my life. Can we please see it?" She pleaded.

After internally groaning I agreed to it.

"How did Rhonda get Helga to go?" Gerald asked Phoebe.

"Helga lost a bet. She's so upset." Phoebe smirked.

The bell rang and the students dispersed to their designated classes.

Thankfully it was the end of the day. I walked into my history class. Most of our fourth grade class attended, which made things less awkward…for me at least. That is until Helga rushed in at the last minute. As she past by I could faintly smell her perfume and my dream came to mind.

'_Damn'_

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's P.O.V.<strong>

After taking attendance, the tall white haired man, who looked to be in his late fifties attempted to calm the class down.

The teacher, Mr. Briggs said. "People…people. Please calm down and open your books to Chapter 28."  
>The class groaned as they opened their books. In big, bold letters it said<p>

**CHAPTER 28: THE 1920's-1940'**

"Now class…Can you name a major event that happened between the time periods?"

_'This isn't happening.'_

Rhonda raised her hand. "Marilyn Monroe."

The teacher nodded. "That's true Rhonda. Marilyn Monroe did play a big part in that time era. But can anyone name a major event that happened."

In a zombie like state I raised my hand. When the teacher called on me I said in a mono-toned voice.

"World War two"

"Very good" He replied smiling. "And does anyone know anything about World War two?"

I raised my hand again. "It ended September 1945."

"Correct. Can anyone else tell me something about that War or the era?"

After that I zoned him out and I snapped out of it when I heard the bell ring. Mr. Briggs yelled out the homework as the students ran out the door.

When I got home, to an empty house, I kept over analyzing the dream, not wanting to repeat the past. So I avoided my phone, did homework, took a shower and went to bed.

**Thursday felt just as bad as Wednesday**

I almost broke a knuckle when I slugged one of the basketball players. Phoebe seemed concerned when I was in a daze at lunch but told her I was alright. Arnold sat at a different table next to a brunette named…um June? March? Something like that, which meant that I was, stuck with the love birds. After twenty minutes I couldn't take it anymore and went to the library for the rest of lunch.

"You ok?"

I looked up to see Rhonda sitting across from me.

Smirking I replied. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Liar"

"I don't feel like socializing today…just not feeling like myself" I said grabbing a book out of my bag, looking at my friend. "Is it cool if I talk to you later?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Text me if you need anything."

I smiled as I read 'Sense and Sensibility.'

Someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Iggy standing with a note pad and a pen.

"Mind if I join you?"

I shrugged and he sat across from me.

"I was hoping to find you. Would you mind if I interviewed you now?" He asked tugging on his infamous purple sweater.

Closing the book, I shrugged "Why not?"

"Thanks Helga. This will print in Friday's paper."

"Super." I said sarcastically.

He smirked before leaving.

Phoebe found me as I walked towards psychology class. She started rambling about Gerald, I smiled and nodded. I love her and want to support her with anything and everything but one can only take so much.

She stopped talking the moment she spotted him. They both wore matching love sick smirks.

'_Ick. But she did it for me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold's P.O.V<strong>

Gerald was ecstatically planning a way to ask Phoebe to the movies, so I spent the rest of the day with May.

She volunteers at a homeless shelter on Mondays, tutor's children in elementary schools on Tuesdays and at hospitals on Thursday's. She is sweet, smart and caring…the perfect person.

'_Perfect person, football head? Crimety! Does that exist?' I heard a female voice snap._

I feel like I've overanalyzed the dream a million times and it must be because I saw Helga again. It meant nothing and I haven't thought about it since.

'_Keep telling yourself that.' It snapped again._

I've decided that at school on tomorrow, I'm going to ask May to be my girlfriend. It just feels right.

After changing my clothes I quickly fell asleep to thoughts of May.

Then it was dark.

"_Football head? Are you serious? After all we've been through you'd rather pick a month over me?" A voice snapped. _

_I looked around but saw nothing. "What are you talking about? Where are you? Who are you?" _

_A blonde haired woman in a pink shirt and dark jeans walked towards me._

"_Helga?"_

"_No its Mary Queen of Scott…Of course it's me you yutz." She said walking around the room…my room and sat on my couch._

_I walked towards her. "What do you mean pick you?"_

_She raised an eyebrow and asked softly. "You seriously don't know what I'm talking about do you?"_

"_I really don't."_

_She walked towards me, held my head in her hands and stared into my eyes. "I can't tell if you're being ignorant or dense."_

_I stepped away from her. "I don't understand."_

_She laughed. "You're in love with me. You're just in denial. You know it. I know it."_

_She step towards me and stroked my cheek. "Why can't you accept it?" A tear slid down her cheek. _

"_You'd rather choose a girl you've known…what a year? Over a girl you've known all of your life?" _

_I stepped back and pointed a finger at her defensively. "You. You stopped talking to me. You didn't want to be friends anymore." _

_She scowled, putting her hands on her hips. "You want to bring that up? Fine let's sort this out right now."_

_She snapped her fingers and a table and two chairs came into view. We both sat on either side._

"_Fifth grade after we found your parents and they came back, you told me you liked me liked me. That you weren't in love yet but you could eventually love me the way I loved you."_

_I nodded._

"_Then six months later, somehow Lila found you attractive, she thought that you had changed 'Ever so much' since your parents came back and she was better for you. You left me for her!" _

_She banged her hands on the table. "Do you know how much that killed me? You killed a part of me!" She screamed, and then began sarcastically laughing. Walking around the table she added. _

"_Best part about it is that you loved me all along. In fact you can't stand the thought of me being treated badly…or with anyone else."_

_I stood up. "I made a mistake and hurt you but I didn't love you the same way you loved me. And I only stand up for you because you are a friend."_

"_Oh football head. Get your head out of the clouds and think about it. You love me. Sure May is a nice person and she does a lot for people. She seems perfect. But so did Lila…and we both know how that ended."_

_I cringed at the memory. _

"_Come to think of it, you do try to protect me more than the others." She added sitting on the couch._

"_You're just a friend. That's all. I want to give May a chance."_

_She crossed her legs and pulled out a nail file. "Keep lying to yourself but I'll be on your mind till you accept it. I can promise you that. I will consume your thoughts and actions till you admit it."_

"_Helga. Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_She leaned back and began to file her nails. "Arnold. I'm a figment of your imagination. Helga hasn't spoken with you since Tuesday. How are you going to think that she influenced you in any way. You just can't accept it." _

"_I'm asking May out. She will be my girlfriend."_

"_Then I'll be bugging you in your dreams. It'll be like old times." _

_She put the file down, took out a straw and threw a spitball at me._

"_Yuck...why?"_

_She sighed. _

"_Crimety it's like talking to a door. Because you won't accept it, you're doing this to yourself."_

_She stood up and walked towards me, running her fingers through my hair and kissed me passionately. I resisted at first but then melted into the kiss. I picked her up and sat her in my lap. She looked at me lovingly. _

"_Oh, Arnold"_

_I kissed her. _

"_Do you accept me now?" _

_I didn't answer I just kept kissing her._

I shot up out of bed.

"Not again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dum Dum Dum…I had more to this chapter but I like leaving it at cliff hangers. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews...I love feedback and suggestions :) **


	8. Extra Extra read all about it!

**A/N: I know I'm a horrible writing for not posting sooner. But I tried so hard to make this chapter longer. I hope you all like it. Thank you to all the wonderful reviews. Unfortunately I don't own Hey Arnold, Craig does…lucky duck**

* * *

><p>Helga's P.O.V<p>

When I got home from school, I found my mother preparing dinner while my father was watching 'The Wheel' in the living room. After going to my room and quickly finished my homework.

'_What if the newspaper article crashes and burns.' _

It is possible….anything's possible. The entire school would read about my thoughts and dreams…Ok maybe not all my dreams but still….I could be out casted. Feeling exposed, vulnerable to the opinions of my peers, which is scary as hell.

Iggy joked that the paper was going to be a 'special edition' because I finally agreed to have an interview.

Actually the newspaper club is getting a new machine next week so they have to send out a paper Friday instead of Monday but it made him feel important.

Apparently there was a discussion at their meeting whether or not to charge students for this issue…depending on the popularity of course.

Not a good way to start the weekend.

I groaned. The party is in two days and I still can't believe she's making me go. The news of my attendance at the party spread like wildfire. I heard that everyone was trying to get an invite, after all no one goes to Princess Rhonda's party without being on 'the list.'

Walking to my closet I pulled out the black dress and sighed.

"Why did you have to be so cute?"

Then I looked down at the stiletto's "And you. You'll be the death of me."

I heard my mother's voice. "Helga, honey time for dinner"

My parents and I sat in the kitchen eating. "So how's school?" My father inquired.

I looked at my plate. "Alright I guess."

"Is everything ok?" Mom chimed in.

Shrugging I sighed. "Yeah, I'm ok….just a lot on my mind."

My father nodded silently.

Looking down, I pushed the peas from one side of the plate to the other.

Taking a deep breath I lied. "A couple of friends wanted to hangout Saturday night and I was planning on going, then staying at Phoebe's. Is that cool?"

"As long as you do your homework first" My father said.

"Oh and the university called today. Wanted to make sure you got their letter." He added proudly.

Raising an eyebrow I asked what he was talking about.

"Oh honey it's so exciting." My mother gushed.

Looking past her I noticed the clock and quickly brought my plate to the sink. "I'm going to be late."

* * *

><p>An older red headed woman was standing before the class. She said in her thick English accent.<p>

"That was a wonderful class. Don't forget about the recital next month."

Taking a deep breath, I heard the blonde girl next to me collect her stuff, softly mimicking our teacher's voice.

"Don't forget about the recital"

She clapped her hands together. "Girls, girls. Pay attention. First position."

I pulled a grey hoodie over my black leotard, laughing. Julia was one of my friends from class. I've known her for years; she goes to a private high school down the street.

I've taken ballet classes since preschool. It's not something that I mention often but it is still one of my favorite hobbies. When I was younger I was so worried about someone recognizing me that I begged my parents to let me take classes three towns away.

Halfway out the door, someone yelled my name. I pulled the strap on my bag as I turned.

"Hey, Lorenzo. What's up?"

He smiled. Over the years he grew about six feet and became a little lanky but overall looked about the same. His parent's made him transfer schools the summer before eighth grade. That's when he met Julia; they were both in the same homeroom. Two months later, they started dating and the rest is history.

Lorenzo passed by me, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"How've you been?" He asked me, taking Julia's bag. Her hazel eyes lit up when she looked at him.

"Pretty good" I replied looking at my watch.

"See you next week." Julia said as I left.

Thursday seemed just as bad as Wednesday

Glancing around my classmates fear consumed me. I've never been one to show that I care about what others think…I've tried anyways. The thought that they might not accept me and that I said the wrong thing scares the hell out of me.

Somewhere along the line I heard a snap and saw Rho's hand wave in front of my face. I blinked in surprise before smiling. Pushing my tray away and offering it to Harold as I grabbed my bag and stood up. Rho asked if I was alright.

"I'm just going to get some air." I announced as I left the cafeteria, running my fingers through my hair as I walked towards my car.

"Hey."

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold's P.O.V<strong>

Helga briskly walked out of the cafeteria. I heard someone's voice but didn't pay attention, just followed her form out the door. My brain went on standby mode as I stood slowly and followed her.

My brain kept shouting 'What the hell are you doing? Go back.'

But there I was, standing three feet away as she walked towards her car.

"Hey."

She turned slightly but relaxed once she saw me. "You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here anyway?"

I soon followed step with her as we walked towards her car.

"Just needed some air"

She smirked. "You too?"

She unlocked and opened her driver's side door, leaning over to find something in the passenger's side. The sight of her bent over like that left me speechless. The dreams are bad enough a-

"So how are things going with what's her name? March?" She asked getting out of her car. I took a step back and leaned against the car.

I bit my tongue. "It's May and she's good."

She nodded. "That's….that's good."

I saw her fiddling with a small cardboard box. "Well it's good to see you. I guess I'll see you around."

She turned and began to walk away. Before I could stop myself I yelled. "I'm sorry!"

She looked at me, asking quietly. "What?"

Putting my hands in my pockets I walked up to her. "Look I know this is not the time or place for this conversation but I just wanted to apologize to you."

She raised an eyebrow before realizing what I was talking about. "I don't want to talk about that."

"But"

"No, Arnold. This conversation is not happening." She headed towards the door.

"Well maybe I want talk!" I screamed.

She took a deep breath and turned. Placing both hands on her hips she snapped. "Why? Why do you want to bring this up right now?"

I looked deep in her eyes. "Helga, we're going to spend a lot of time together and I just wanted to apologize for everything. I know that I hurt you b-"

Tears filled her eyes. "Why can't you just drop it?"

"I want us to be better friends. And I-"

"You mean to say friends right?"

"Well I always considered you a friend."

She laughed sarcastically. "Seriously Arnold-o? Before this week we haven't talked in a long time. Like years. We are more of acquaintances now than anything."

"Fine. I want us to be friends."

"To reiterate why bring this up now?"

"Because it has been bothering me…it has been bothering me for a long time."

"You and me both" She mumbled.

A few tears fell from her eyes; she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "You can't change the past."

When I grabbed her hands, the box dropped to the ground. "Helga, what I did when we were younger was a horrible thing to do and I'm really sorry."

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed and began to walk away when I grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Please Helga…I was just hoping…" I sighed. "I don't know what I'm hoping. I'm just really sorry and wish we could be friends again."

She pushed me back, picking up the box.

"If not for me, then do it for Phoebe."

She stiffened, anger replaced the tears and she took a breath before replying coldly.

"Phoebe has nothing to do with this. You were the one who hurt me. I couldn't keep pretending that things might magically change between us so I moved on. Even after what happened I tried my best to be cordial but for some reason every time I tried to forget it you come along to pour salt into the wound. I couldn't take it anymore, I still can't. But you waited all these years to apologize and make amends, guess what buck-o it's too late so please just leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry bu-"

"Is there a problem here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's P.O.V <strong>

"Is there a problem here?" I turned to see Brian walk up behind me. I smiled weakly.

"Everything's fine. Arnold bumped into me and we lost track of time."

He looked at us back and forth.

"You sure?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Then why are you crying?" Brian asked.

"Who's crying?" I heard a southern drawl. Stinky stood next to Brian.

"You ok Helgs? Was it Malone?" He asked concerned.

I smiled. "No Stink. I'm fine, but thanks."

He smiled back. "What can I say? The things I'd do for a damsel in distress."

"Twice in one week…is that a record?"

Stinky grinned when I heard Brian.

"Come on doll face I'll buy you a diet yahoo."

Dramatically gasping, I asked with a smirk "Are you calling me fat?"

"Never" Brian responded.

"Perfect is more like it." Stinky added.

Rolling my eyes Brian said. "I know it's your favorite."

Nodding, we linked arms, walking back towards the cafeteria,

Stinky grabbed Brian's arm.

"Trying to steal her huh?" He joked

Brian and I laughed as the three of walked back into the building leaving Arnold dumbstruck.

After school, Rho bumped into me as I headed towards my car. "Is something going on that you're not telling us?"

Phoebe caught up to us. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Brian came back into the cafeteria arm in arm…what's going on pinky?"

"Rho calm down. Nothing's going on we were just joking around. No big deal."

"Scott's pissed." Phoebe said softly.

The three of us laughed.

"Besides, he doesn't like me like that. I bumped into Arnold and we started talking. Brian and Stinky joined the conversation and that was it. I'm not his type anyway."

"You're everybody's type." We heard behind us.

Brian was walking with Stinky, Sid and Harold who had their football jersey's on. The four boys wore matching smirks.

"Hate to burst your bubble but I only think of you as a friend." Brian laughed.

"Liar" Phoebe added.

I shrugged and joked. "I see how it is."

"Aww, it's ok Helga. You still have me." Sid winked, attempting to put an arm around me.

I laughed when Stinky pushed Sid out of the way, almost taking Phoebe out in the process.

"Hey guys." Gerald said walking up to us and stood next to Phoebe. The two held hands, smiling.

Stinky and Sid were still pushing each other back and forth.

"Who said she was your damsel in distress?" Sid asked.

"Weirdo's" I said and Rhonda smiled.

"True story" She added.

I looked at my best friend, who was looking at her crush lovingly and asked if they could get a ride.

The two cuddled and whispered to each other in the back seat.

"Keep your hands where I can see them."

I laughed as the two turned red from embarrassment, and soon enough I dropped them off at their houses.

When I got home the phone rang...some guy trying to sell something. An envelope was placed right next to the phone with my name on it.

Hillwood University?

I read and re-read the letter so many times I lost count.

_Dear Ms. Pataki,_

_Every fall we ask the surrounding high schools to nominate a student to be considered for our internship program. We would like to let you know that you have been nominated and highly considered for a program of your choice. If you are interested please call at your earliest convenience and it will be greatly appreciated. If we do not hear back from you two weeks from the date of the letter we will take that you are not interested. _

_Thank you so much for your time _

_Best_

_James Prescott_

_Hillwood University_

_Chief Admissions Coordinator _

I picked up the phone and called the number on the letter.

"Hello, could I please speak with James Prescott."

Friday came too soon.

I debated on whether or not to skip school but if this article was horrible, it would look worse if I didn't show. Or that's what Phoebe keeps trying to convince me. The whole ride to school was a blur and my stomach did flips as I walked to my locker. Every student that I passed by held the school newspaper, on the front page it read in big bold letters

**HELGA PATAKI THE ENIGMA**

Then in smaller letter it read Page 6

"I hope it doesn't crash and burn" I said to no one in particular.

"I don't think it will. Seems like everyone likes it." A husky voice replied.

Glancing at Harold as I opened my locker I laughed "Hope you're right pink boy."

He laughed at the nickname. Then two thin arms gripped me from behind, I almost elbowed the person, but stopped when I heard Rho's voice.

"I'm so excited!" she squealed.

"I told you this was a good idea. It's spreading like wildfire." She picked up the paper, quoting the article

"_Helga Pataki, former bully, is your typical girl next door with an amusing, sarcastic attitude. She is a woman who is not afraid to speak her mind and is a very caring friend. I had the privilege of sitting down with her to ask a few questions."_

The bell rang and students ran to their assigned homerooms. Attempting to avoid eye contact, I quickly found Phoebe. She was smiling, newspaper in hand and nodded. When I sat and took her newspaper, I flipped through the pages. There were many pictures throughout the article, thankfully nothing too embarrassing.

I found where Rhonda stopped reading...

'_I had the privilege of sitting down with her to ask a few questions. _

_'Tell me something nobody knows about you?'_

_She sat for a moment 'I don't know how many people know this but I like the arts... you know like painting, writing. Stuff like that.'_

'_Have you thought about after high school, colleges, jobs, goals?'_

_She laughed 'Wow, really getting to the deep questions early huh? Well last summer I did an internship at Hillwood Medical Center and observed psychologist who worked with abused and neglected children. Something like that really makes you think about life. No matter how bad something may be, it could always be worse. I've always felt like everyone should be treated with the same respect they deserve... Besides a select few that shall remain nameless.'_

'_When you say a select few who exactly are you referring to? Different clicks or specific people?'_

'_Personally, there are a select few. They know who they are.'_

'_While we are on the subject, is there a 'special person' in your life?'_

_She laughed again. 'Not at the moment.'_

'_Have you ever thought about Scotty Malone? The popular opinion is that you two should be an item. How do you feel about that?'_

'_Iggy, let me make myself clear to clarify any gossip. Hell will freeze over the day I date Scotty Malone. He is a creep and is not worth my time. No offense to any girl that has dated him but I'm not 'easy, airhead' who only wants to date him for popularity. Hell I don't want him for anything. So to anyone who hoped we would eventually be together... Don't hold your breath."_

_"Well, have you ever been in love?"_

"Helga...Helga!"

I looked up quickly to see Phoebe yelling at me with Gerald standing next to her.

"I said it was time for lunch."

Shaking my head, I grabbed my bag and went to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe's P.O.V.<strong>

Helga was very animated as she explained the letter from H.U.

"Can you believe it Pheebs? They want me!" She said taking a sip of soda.

I smiled. "So what exactly is it again?"

She almost spilled her drink as she grabbed the letter out of her bag. "It's a two week winter program of my choice and if I'm picked at the end of the program, I can take classes at the university next spring."

"So take a college semester the same time as high school classes?"

"I was confused at first too but the school would allow me to only take two college classes and have the credits applied as if it were high school grades."

I squealed. "That's wonderful Helga!"

A deep voice cleared their throat and that's when I saw him. He looked so cute with his hands in his faded blue jeans rocking back and forth on his heels and blushed slightly. I found myself getting lost in his dark brown eyes. I felt a chill go down my spine and I felt my face heat up when he sat next to me.

"I'll be back." Helga said.

"Okay." I replied, focusing my attention towards the boy that made my knees go weak.

"Hey Pheebs" He said.

I subconsciously twirled my hair.

"Hi." I replied meekly.

"So...I was wondering…" He started. His voice squeaked as he tried to remain calm.

I giggled. "You were wondering."

He took a deep breath and shifted in his seat. "Yeah…ha-ha….I wanted t-to know… if you had…you know…plans…tonight?"

His face blushed as he spoke which made me giggle again.

I was about to responded when he said. "I understand if you don't want to."

"Gerald." I replied as he kept talking, looking at the tiled floor.

"You probably had better things to do."

"Gerald." I said again, touching his arm, attempting to get his attention.

"I'm so stupid! I mean you're a beautiful, intelligent woman, why would you….?"

"Gerald!" I yelled.

He snapped his head, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Yes. I will go out with you." I smiled.

He relaxed a little in his seat and moved closer.

He put his elbow on the table and cupped his chin. Turning towards him, and touching his arm again, blushing.

"So, you think I'm beautiful huh?"

"Anyone that would think to say different would be blind."

I felt my face heat up. "So, does this mean what I think it does?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

I squealed and hugged him. As I pulled away I kissed him on the cheek and said. "What do you think?"

He shrugged smiling. "No idea."

I playfully hit him on the arm as we discussed our plans for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's P.O.V.<strong>

I gazed at my best friend hug and, who I assume to be, her now boyfriend.

"Bout time." I said as my friends nodded.

"I told you." Rho said. When I turned towards her she held up the paper.

"I knew it was a great idea."

"Okay…okay, I was wrong." I admitted.

Rho began to read. "Iggy asked...

'_Well, have you ever been in love?'_

_Helga said 'A time or two but it's nothing worth mentioning. I have always believed in love…but I guess I've just never had anyone love me like that.'_

_I asked her. 'Do you think you could ever see yourself dating anyone at this school?' _

_She shrugged. "Not sure, if I found the right guy, possibly but I really don't have a specific type, just a guy that knows how to treat a girl right…with respect.'_

Sid grabbed the paper. "This is my favorite part."

"_Like a knight in shining armor?" _

_She laughed. "I'm not a damsel in distress or anything Ig... well not to all." _

_She laughed again. 'Anyway, I can take care of myself and don't need to be saved by anyone.'_

Sid handed the paper back to Rhonda and nodded her to continue. She glared at him as she took the paper and read where he left off.

'_Rumor has it you are going to Ms. Lloyd's "Blow out party" this Saturday.'_

_She sighed. 'Unfortunately'_

'_Why do you say that? These parties are invitation only.'_

_Nodding she responded. 'I am aware of that.'_

'_Then why do you say it like a bad thing?'_

'_I'm only going because I lost a bet…. long story.'_

_Helga Pataki, a smart, beautiful woman that knows what she wants in life and is truly an enigma.'_

Rho looked at me. "It was a great article. You're coming to my house tonight right?"

I nodded, internally hating myself for agreeing to it.

Sid laughed. "I told him to put the knight in shining armor question."

I shoved Sid off his chair and he grabbed me as we both fell to the floor.

Well, Sid fell on the ground.

Two arms caught me before I hit the tile. I looked up to see Stinky pull me up and help me to my seat.

Brian smacked Sid across the head as he walked past me.

"Dumbass" Brian mumbled.

"Oh leave him alone." Harold told them, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek before sitting.

That's when I smelled cheap perfume. Turning to face a skinny blonde with her two lackey's.

Rhonda stiffened at the sight of them.

Standing I asked. "What do you want Nadine?"

She crossed her arms. "Nice to see you too Pataki."

I forced a smirk. "Let me rephrase. Can I help you?"

"Actually I came over here to talk to you about the article." She held the newspaper in her hand.

Rolling my eyes I inquired. "What about it?"

"So, you've finally decided to go to an infamous party…very uncharacteristic of you."

"Like I said I lost a bet."

Nadine laughed. "So you say. You have said all through high school that only jocks and sluts go to those parties. In fact you have always made that very clear."

"Make your point"

The red hair lackey that wore caked on cover up and bright blue eye shadow chimed in. "What she meant was either you are planning on joining a sports team or you are admitting to being a slut…or in your case a wanna be."

I raised an eyebrow and pushed Nadine out of the way. "Excuse me."

Nadine spun me around. "You heard her; either you've turned into a slut like your friend over there."

She pointed at Rhonda.

Lila laughed. "Or maybe you're too afraid that you'll turn into a drunk like your mother!"

That's when I hit her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews...I love feedback and suggestions :) **

**(Spoiler Alert) I am eventually going to have Helga in a relationship and I know who I am going to pick but I'd love to hear your opinions as well**


	9. Thank God It's Friday right?

Disclamiar: I do not own Hey Arnold. If I did they would still be on the air, there would be another movie and 'The Pataki's would be on the air.

**Unfortunately I don't own Hey Arnold, Craig does…lucky duck**

Thankyou to **Dunge0nDrag0n** who so kindly let me continue this story…thank you again.

I love feedback. Thank you all for your reviews. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's POV<strong>

Groaning for the umpteenth time and staring at the fresh bruises that filled both hands, I sat outside Principal Stuart's office. Phoebe attempted to console me as we waited for my sentence. When I was finally called in, I tried to reassure my best friend that everything would be alright.

But it wasn't. And we both knew it.

Principal Daniel Stuart was known as a fair man. He believed in listening to both sides of a story before making a 'judgment'. Considering his background in the criminal justice, he was always praised for his methods and was highly respected by both faculty and parents alike. However, I was no stranger to his office. Every conversation I have had with him ends the same way.

"Let's try to avoid these visits Ms. Pataki."

The stern look on the Principal's face made me concerned. He was silent, shutting the door and sitting in his chair. But it was what he said that scared the hell out of me.

"They want to press charges."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to do. After gathering my thoughts, I explained what had happened. All he could do was apologize, that it was out of his hands. My parents have already been contacted and I would have to go to a hearing over the matter. Seconds later I heard my father hollering outside and other voices yelling back.

I ignored them and pleaded for any other way…anything he could do. Unfortunately there was no way to overturn school rules.

I was suspended for a week and my acceptance letter may be overturned.

Walking out of the office I saw my father yelling at who I assume to be another parent, his arms flailing about. The other man was yelling back.

My mother was behind Bob almost mimicking his actions until they spotted me. They both stopped and just looked at me. Sighing I walked up to them, softly apologizing.

They nodded in unison and I headed for my locker. Footsteps followed me and I turned to see Phoebe, out of breath.

"What the hell happened?" She yelled.

"The bitches are pressing charges and I'm suspended for a week."

I've never seen Phoebe as angry as she was at that moment. Her face turned cold and anger filled her eyes. Her knuckles turned white and she punched the locker beside me, making a small dent. When I chuckled she stared at me as I tried to calm her down.

"Pheebs, what have I always said?"

She didn't answer.

I started "Don't get mad…"

She smiled. "Get even."

I smiled putting my arm around her, ignoring the people staring at us as we walked to my locker. "Exactly. Don't ya see Pheebs? If we let them get to us, they win. We both know they're not worth it."

She laughed. "True."

We stopped at locker 822 and I replaced most of my books with my sweater and a few notebooks.

"You'll see. It will be great, I'll pick you up every day from this hell hole and we can do whatever."

When I turned towards her, she grabbed both of my shoulders.

"You sure you're ok?"

Flashing my million dollar smile at her I replied. "Course. What's up for tonight?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You think your parents are going to let you go out after being suspended?"

I shrugged. "What they don't know won't hurt them… So like I asked, what's up tonight?"

She blushed, let me go and grinned. "A-actually I um…have a date."

I hugged her. "That's awesome. You'll have to tell me all about it."

We began walking back to the front of the school where Big Bob and Miriam were waiting.

Phoebe cleared her throat "I was thinking, maybe you want t-"

"I'm not going to be a third wheel Hyderdal. Rho tried- it's just not happening."

"Not a third wheel. Like a double date."

Raising an eyebrow I asked. "With who?"

She shrugged. "Well actually Rho and I were debating on two guys. They are both falling for you pretty hard pinky. It's like beating them away with sticks."

I laughed. "Two guys huh? Who are they?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Not telling. Just answer me this."

I glanced at her. "If you say it's Scotty Malone I will have to beat you with my notebook."

"Here's a hint, behind door number one is a lovable guy with a big heart that has been known to watch everything. He protects his friends and has known you all of your life. Or door number two another guy that knows you and is always there for you. Even though you have dated in the past I know he still has strong feelings for you. Personally I think that you two would be great together"

I stopped. "Phoebe. You know I'm lactose and tolerant."

"No. No that's not who I meant."

I waved her off. "Surprise me. I'll pick you up later."

**Phoebe's POV**

I watched Helga exit the school and heard some snickering. Lila left the nurses office with a fat lip and a bruise over her left eye. Nadine had a few small scratches on her left cheek and a faint bruise on her arm. I heard others call them names as they walked by.

'_Guess the paper really did make a difference.' _

"Well, well. Look it's Helga's sidekick." I turned to see Nadine and Lila. I was about to speak when I was cut off.

"What did you say about her?" A tall upperclassman stood in front of me. Her caramel colored skin matched the color of her hair as she placed both hands on her hips

Lila stayed silent.

"That's what I thought. Now you leave my girl alone. Next time I won't be so nice."

She turned smiling, then added over her shoulder. "And that goes for Pataki too. Drop whatever you have against her or you're going to regret it."

I smiled. "Thank you."

The tall brunette shrugged. "No problem honey. Someone's gotta keep the undertrash in line."

Her three friends laughed. "I'm Keisha. This is Mimi, Bria and Karyn."

I held out my hand. "I'm Phoebe."

"So you made friends with upperclassman?" Rho asked me.

I shrugged. "Yeah. Lila and Nadine confronted me in the hall. That's when Keisha walked in front of me and was like 'you better leave my friend alone and leave Helga alone too or else.'" I did my best imitation of Helga shaking her fist.

Rhonda laughed changing the subject. "So you're really setting her up huh?"

"Yup. With you know who."

We both laughed. "So we're agreed?"

Nodding, my phone buzzed I grabbed it out of my pocket and hid it from view.

**Helgs: What's going on? I'm so bored at home.**

**Pheebs: How did your parents take the news? Are you ok?**

**Helgs: Weirdest thing happened…they're not that upset. I explained everything, waiting for Bob to yell at me, but when I mentioned the part about mom they just told me that they were on my side…anyways you excited about your date? **

I tried not to laugh as I texted her back.

**Pheebs: Yup. What about you?**

**Helga: I still can't believe I'm agreeing to it. **

**Pheebs: No worries if you don't like him we have a back up.**

**Helgs: Ugh. Why are you doing this to me? I'm already going to the party tomorrow…why subject me to this too? **

**Pheebs: I gotta go before I get caught…Get ready for tonight and keep me posted.**

**Helgs: This is not over Hyderdal. **

I shoved my phone back into my pocket as the bell rang.

**Arnold's POV**

I met Gerald in the parking lot after school. He was staring into space when I walked towards him.

"Hey." I said as we did our handshake. Phoebe walked over with a bounce in her step. When she hugged him a loud female voice yelled for him.

A tall brunette ran over to Gerald and hugged him. Phoebe looked slightly taken aback when the girl kissed him on the cheek. It seemed that he noticed the tension as he turned to Phoebe. " This is my cousin Keisha." She relaxed as the girl turned and hugged Phoebe.

Keisha offered to drive us home but Phoebe insisted that Helga was going to pick her up. She kissed his cheek and he look at me, motioning for me to walk with Keisha. Phoebe ran over to Stinky, Sid and Brian. She was very animated talking, while Rhonda joined her.

We began walking towards his cousin's green bug when I heard a screech; loud rock music filled the lot. Helga stopped in front of Phoebe, sunglasses donned on her face and gripping the steering wheel. As Phoebe, Rhonda and Harold jumped in her car, they sped off leaving burnt rubber in its place.

My phone vibrated. _'May.' _

I smiled and answered. "Hey."

She squealed. "I'm so excited for tonight! I went out and bought a new outfit. You'll love it! I'm so excited…"

May continued to ramble while my mind my mind wandered back to a certain blonde.

**Helga's POV**

I screeched to a halt in front of the Llyod residence. We all exited the car and went to her living room. "Remind me again why you guys are torching me? I mean I'm already going to your party but now a double date too?"

Harold smirked. "You're letting them set you up?"

I sat on one side of the black leather couch when Pheebs phone starting ringing, judging by the expression on her face it was Gerald but when she answered, her smile faded. "What? What do you mean h-…. What? You never told me that….but….we can't, you know that." She paced back and forth, occasionally glancing at me.

I told Harold as he sat in an oversized red loveseat. "There forcing me."

Rho laughed sitting next to him. "This party is going to be awesome. You brought your clothes right pinky?"

I pointed to the bag placed next to my purse.

She placed her head on Harold's shoulder. "Party of the century!"

I laughed and turned to Pheebs. "You ok?"

She nodded uncomfortably. "You don't have to go tonight. Something came up."

"As disappointed I am about not going it's not -"

"No. It's not because of you." She answered.

"Then what is it?"

"He wants it to be just us." She said

"Bullshit. You asked me earlier today to go with you and now something suddenly came up."

She sat next to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

When I pulled away and looked into her deep brown eyes with tears threatening to fall I had a feeling.

"Ice cream?"

"I'm sorry." She said again

I laughed sarcastically, taking a deep breath. "At least I won't have a blind date." Flipping my hair I continued. "Besides I can only take one party at a time."

She looked away and I leaned back.

Harold looked confused but could understand how hurt I must look. "It's ok Helgs. I'll invite the guys over and we can play video games, watch movies and stuff."

"Yeah, you can have your blind date here." Rho chimed in.

"Awesome."

**Arnold's POV**

"A double date?" May asked as we walked to the movies.

I nodded but judging by the expression on her face, it was not the right answer.

"You know I wanted to have a date with just you and me. Why are you getting others involved?"

I shrugged. "My best friend and his new girlfriend are on their first date. I thought it would be nice and he said he needed moral support."

She raised an eyebrow. I stopped walking and held both of her hands.

"May, I'm so happy being with you and we definitely have alone time tonight. I promise you."

She smiled as we kept walking. Phoebe and Gerald stood next to each other grinning and hold hands. They were so caught up in a conversation that they didn't see us.

"A blind date?" I heard Gerald ask.

Phoebe nodded. "Tonight."

May cleared her throat. The two turned and smiled as we walked into the movies.

**Helga's POV**

Rho had invited the guys over for an evil twin marathon but after the second movie we got bored and started playing Halo.

"Die mother-!" Sid yelled.

I laughed as I killed him before he could finish. Harold grabbed another slice of pizza when I won the round.

"Ok. Ok. It's my turn." Princess stood up.

"Ick.. Not that." Brian complained.

She put the Just Dance 5 disc in the XBOX 360 and took a swig of yahoo.

"I think Helgs should play." Stinky said shifting closer to me on the couch, everyone agreed.

"Fine. Even though we both know who will win." I said smirking.

We both started playing and I beating her for the majority of the round until the end when I mis-stepped and she won by three points.

"Damn you Llyod." I joked.

"Tell it to someone else Pataki because you just got served!" she said proudly.

Three rounds later I changed into yoga pants and a dark pink tanktop. I was kicking her royal butt when we heard the door. Everyone was too into the game to turn around.

"Score" I yelled laughing.

Stinky stood up. "Can I play?" He asked.

I nodded smiling. "Sure."

Someone turned the lights on.

It was Pheebs…

I drank some water when I noticed who was with her.

It was her boyfriend and his best friend. Feeling like someone punched me in the gut I just stared at her, too in shock to say anything. However,the guys were happy to see the three of them, inviting them to play.

Rho and Pheebs knew different. They had hesitant looks on their faces. Two strong arms grabbed my waist and I was about to elbow the person when I heard a thick southern drawl.

"Don't chicken out on me Pataki." He whispered in my ear.

I turned towards him laughing. "Bring it Peterson."

The tension in the room disappeared when the lights were turned off and we started playing.

He beat me by 100 points.

I put my hands on my waist taking deep breaths.

"Good game." He said as he quickly kissed me on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

I stood there dumbfounded.

**Phoebe's POV**

Rho pulled me into the kitchen. "So why is Arnold here?" She asked me.

I sighed sitting in a nearby chair. "You're never going to believe this."

She sat next to me.

I whispered. "He called her Helga."

She gasped and I laughed. "I know right."

"How? …When?...what?"

"Well May was all upset because she wanted to spend their first date alone...The girl can talk a lot, she had me in the bathroom with her for half the movie. Anyways...when he dropped her off they talked and at some point he called her Helga. I overheard Gerald talking with him. Gerald felt so bad he sent a text to Sid and asked if they could come and he said sure."

Stinky came in the room smirking. Rho raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Never better" He said grabbing a bottle of yahoo.

I was about to question his mood when I heard Helga yell my name.

She pointed to me, her blue eyes yelling at me but she said with a smile. "You're next."

I took my shoes off and was about to play a round when she handed me a controller. "We're playing Modern Warfare two now."

"How about guitar hero?" Rhonda suggested.

"Seriously guys? Let's just go back to Halo." Brian said.

Harold laughed. "No. Helgs was pissing him off."

Helga sighed. "Do we have anymore pizza?"

Brian passed the box to her and offered a bottle of yahoo which she accepted.

"Someone pick something." Sid said.

I saw Brian give Stinky a dirty look when he sat next to Helga and put his arm around her shoulder. She stiffened looking at him cautiously at first then relaxed and ate her pizza as if it was nothing. Rhonda and I looked at each other then at Helga. With a half smile, she shrugged. Arnold was sitting next to Gerald silently as he looked at Helga.

**Arnold POV**

I found myself watching her in shock as Stinky Peterson had his arm around her shoulders and she was acting as if it was nothing. From the looks of it Brian felt the same way. I felt a mix of hurt, rage and confusion. Tonight has been a horrible night. I did everything I could to make May happy…except spending our first date with my best friend and his girlfriend, not to mention when we were finally alone and she was happy I end up calling her…

I sighed. Tonight really is a horrible night.

**Helga's POV**

I felt someone watching me but I tried my best to ignore it. Rhonda and Gerald were playing guitar hero and everyone was cheering. I heard Stinky whisper.

" I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

Taking a deep breath I shook my head, watching the game. "No. But what exactly are you doing?"

He mimicked my actions. "No idea. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you."

"I could tell when you kissed me."

"Do you like me too?" He asked.

I was quiet for a moment. "I don't know."

I cheered for Rhonda when she won. Sid announced that he had to leave and Stinky was his ride. Before he stood up he whispered.

"We'll talk more later?"

I nodded. Rhonda was reveling in her victory when Phoebe turned the lights on.

She pointed to me and yelled in Japanese. "I need to talk to you."

*Japanese*

"About what?" I responded back.

She placed both hands on her hips. "What do you mean about what? What the hell is going on."

I nodded towards Gerald and Arnold "I could ask you the same question"

She took two steps forward, raising her right hand in the air "It wasn't my idea. I didn't know about it until we got here! What was I suppose to say?"

I stood and answered. "I don't know a text would have been nice."

Pheebs waved her hands dramatically and yelled."I did three times!"

I was slightly taken aback and grabbed my phone which has three missed text; all of which apologized and warned me that they were invited to hangout.

I took a deep breath "Ok…ok sorry. Just in shock when you walked in and it kinda pissed me off that he is here to begin with."

Pheebs also took a deep breath. "I know. I'm sorry too…."

Then she smiled. "I can't believe you know who kissed you."

I laughed. "Crazy right? Anways how was the date?"

I glanced at Rhonda who smiled. She has been learning Japanese but by the look on her face could not follow the entire conversation.

We walked into the kitchen to get sodas. Phoebe leaned against the counter while I opened the fridge.

"Amazing. He's a total gentleman. I haven't been this happy in a long time. And you're never going to believe this."

I poked my head out of the fridge and looked at her. "What?"

"I didn't want to tell Rhonda all the details but after the movies Arnold and May were making out and he called out your name and she freaked."

I gasped. " No way…I would too."

"So what do you think of him?"

Slightly taken aback I asked. "Him who?"

"Stinky. Do you like him?"

I handed her a soda as we walked back to join the other.

"I don't know Pheebs."

I turned and looked at her. "Maybe."

She squealed. Harold spoke up. "Would you guys speak English like the rest of us? I'm so confused."

**Back to English**

"What should we do now?" Brian asked.

I looked at the clock which read 2:30AM.

I yawned. "I think I'm going to say good night."

Everyone agreed. I helped Harold pick up some of the soda cans and pizza boxes walking into the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me.

Brian.

"I had fun tonight." He said meekly.

I nodded. " Yeah, it was cool."

He brushed a strand of hair away from my face, then quickly turned away.

He cleared his throat. "So…um…is there anything going on between you and Stinky?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I don't think so."

He smiled and held my hand.

"Please at least consider the idea of us." He said before quickly kissing me softly on the lips then walked into the other room.

**Arnold POV**

I looked around for Helga and heard her in the kitchen. When I was at the door I saw her talking to Brian. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Please at least consider the idea of us." He said then moved in and kissed her.

My only thought was…

This Means War.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't know who to pick for her but I think I liked the way this chapter ended.I'll try to update more often.

I love feedback. Thank you all for your reviews. :)


	10. All's fair in Love & War

A/N: Hello all…

Sorry it took so long to update…things are crazy

I decided to make a part 1 and two

Part 1 is Helga and Arnold

Part 2 is mostly Arnold and slightly Gerald…but not much.

Sorry if it gets confusing at times…

Thank you all for your reviews! I love reviews! It means a lot that people like my stories…

Craig Bartlett owns Hey Arnold…lucky duck.

**FOREWARNING…PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE RATED BOARDERLINE M **

* * *

><p><strong>All's Fair in love &amp; War<strong>

**Helga's POV**

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" I asked trying the black dress on.

"Stop complaining Pataki." Rho said as she lies on her queen size bed. Phoebe was next to her fiddling with the comfy pink comforter. She was smiling and looked lost in thought.

I rolled my eyes, attempting to put my hair up.

"Keep it down." Pheebs suggested. Rho nodded.

I took the dress off and changed into a pair of denim jeans and a dark blue tee shirt. I put my combat boots on, walked across the room and posed.

"What about this?"

They both shook their heads.

"Then why don't we go get lunch you bunch of chuckle heads?"

"How about we order out?" Rho asked.

Taking a deep breath I said "I need fresh air. Besides we ordered out last night."

"You can never have too much pizza." Phoebe chimed in.

"Very true…but I need to get out for a while."

"Ok, but we gotta be back at 2 so I can help set up." Rho stated.

"Set up? Princess I didn't think yo-"

She smirked. "Well maybe more of supervise."

"That sounds more like it." I replied laughing.

Phoebe smiled. "Let's just go."

"I can't believe you're eating a cheeseburger." Rhonda stated with a look of distain.

I took a sip of my chocolate milk shake and mimicked her. "I can't believe your having a salad."

Phoebe's face lit up when I heard the bell ring behind us.

"Hey." A deep voice said.

There they stood, Gerald in his oversized red football jersey and black track pants.

And…his best friend was also wearing a red football jersey with faded jeans.

I cursed myself when he looked at me and my heart skipped a beat. We both looked in other directions.

Rho noticed, smirking she asked "Wanna join us?"

My eyes grew and I quickly announced. "I'm not going tonight."

She laughed as the guys slid into the booth. "Yes you are."

Gerald sat next to Phoebe and Arnold next to me. I scowled when I heard another voice.

"Hey beautiful"

Malone.

Rhonda interjected "Hey."

I laughed almost choking on my cheeseburger. Pheebs immediately patted me on my back and handed me her yahoo.

Scott cleared his throat. "Anyways, I was just coming over to say hi. Can we join you?" The motioned to Ludwig and Wolfgang.

I looked both ways with an apologetic look. "Looks like there isn't enough room, sorry." I shrugged, waving a goodbye.

He laughed. "If you sit on my lap there'd be more room."

I was about to yell at him when I was interrupted.

"Leave her alone. She already asked you to go." Arnold said.

Scott glared at him. "Stay out of this football face."

Arnold slid out of the booth and was inches away from Malone. "And if I don't?"

"Then we have a problem."

Arnold nodded. "I guess we do."

Malone pushed him away.

"Take it outside!" A waiter yelled.

They went outside.

"Great" I said sarcastically, following them.

Malone had Arnold in a headlock when he did some strange karate move which landed Malone on his back. He picked him up by the collar. "Leave her alone or I won't be so nice next time…"

"Crimety! What is it about guys trying to save me?"

"It's better than no one, right?" Gerald said.

I crossed my arms. "I thought you would have jumped in to help him Gerald-o."

He smirked shaking his head. "Nah... I knew he could take care of it himself."

That's when Arnold turned and I stared into his deep green orbs. Old feelings began to surface and I tried to fight them.

Rho laughed. "Why does this feel like déjà vou?"

Someone asked. "What does?"

It took every ounce in me to break eye contact, turning to see Harold, Stinky and Brian standing behind us.

"Thank god you're here." Rhonda said hugging Harold.

"What happened?" Brian asked, concerned.

I took two deep breaths. Looking between the two goofy grins on Brian and Stinky made everything begin to spin. Pheebs was the first to notice and she called my name.

"I'm…I'm…f-fine."

My heart was beating out of my chest. I tried to brace myself against the wall but was failing miserably. It wasn't suppose to be like this…I'm Helga Pataki for crying out loud. Not some love sappy girl confused by guys, who were fighting over me like some prize.

Stinky ran over and held onto me.

"What happened?" Arnold asked panicked.

"Helgs isn't feeling well." I heard Harold say but looking into Stinky's eyes made everything spin faster.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"I told you not to have that cheeseburger." Rhonda said.

"Oh, shut up princess." Pheebs scolded.

She came closer and stood next to me, her hand on my shoulder, whispering "It's gonna be ok honey. We'll get you home."

I shook my head. "I…I don't…no…I'll be ok."

Looking into Stinky's eyes I knew what he was thinking and every spun faster than before.

'_Crimety'_

I started taking deep breaths, pushing both of them away and leaning against the brick wall. Brian came over with a bottle of water. I thanked him before closing my eyes, trying to calm down.

I slid down the wall, feeling my body shake and Pheebs yelled something. When I looked at her, she knew what I was thinking and swore under her breath.

I nodded.

"Not funny." I said aloud when she smirked.

She apologized, saying in Japanese. "The three are fighting over you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Three?"

She paused. "I…I meant two."

I glanced quickly at Arnold standing behind Phoebe, then at Malone before looking at her again.

"I think you mean four."

She laughed. As I felt someone pick me up bridal style.

"Are you going to be ok?" Brian asked walking towards the car.

I stayed silent, his cologne making me dizzier.

"You're perfect. You know that right?"

I shook my head.

His voice dropped two octaves lower as he said. "You're everything to me Pataki. "

Last thing I heard him say was. "Always have been and always will be."

Then everything turned to black.

I woke up in a large bed under the covers with my shoes off. It was a light blue room with white trim. I tried to remember how I got here…what happened. All my feelings spun faster than I could comprehend them. But as I lay on the comfy blue bed I was lost in thought.

Brian. He's known everything about me and has always accepted my flaws. Some that I never knew I had. He's loving, creative and a good person. Anyone would be lucky to have him…I would be lucky to have him.

Stinky. He's really fun to be with and I feel so comfortable around him. He's a great guy, we have so much in common, I can talk to him about anything and he supports me. He's also a loving person and from what I've heard is a romantic. Not to mention really cute…definitely a catch. I'd be lucky to have him too.

The only thing I've figured out is that they are both great guys, which doesn't help. But one of the most important things is a spark.

It didn't help that I felt it with both of them.

I called out for Phoebe but saw Arnold open the door.

_Oh yeah…Three not two….Awesome._

"You're up." He said smiling.

I nodded. "Yup…where Pheebs?"

He leaned against the door jam. "In the bathroom, I was closest to the door so I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm ok."

He nodded, saying uncomfortably. "Good."

I paused before asking "So how's March?"

He chuckled. "Her name is May and not really sure. It seems like everything was over before it started."

I smirked, looking back at him. "That sucks."

He shrugged. "Eh, not a major loss, she didn't really like me that much anyways. She kept mentioning Malone and I…. "

When he looked into my eyes a cold chill went down my spine. I could tell he felt one too, my heart beat faster and I wanted to die right there.

"It…it just wouldn't have worked out." He whispered.

I lost my voice. All I could do is nod.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Can I talk to you about something?"

I gulped, not losing eye contact. He shut the door and leaned against it, gripping the handle.

"I..." He started. "Helga, I know I can't make up for the past. But I wanted to say that I am truly sorry. Knowing the pain I have caused you hurts more than you can imagine."

I wanted to argue. To say something but I couldn't escape his mesmerizing eyes. For a moment I wanted to forget it all. All the pain, the fights, everything and jump into his arms and be his. Then flashbacks of Lila brought me back to reality.

I took a deep breath, waiting for him to continue.

"I understand if you can't accept my apology. But I will always be there for you…no matter what."

"Why?" I squeaked

I saw a spark in his eyes and a look of desire flash across his face before he glanced away, clearing his throat "For Gerald and Phoebe. They mean a lot to both of us. I think it's important."

I nodded looking away "Course."

He turned around and opened the door.

"Arnold-o."

He turned slightly. "I…I accept…and me too."

He smiled before he shut the door. I flopped backwards, onto the bed and put a pillow over my face, feeling the wounds open again. I let tears flow down my face as five years of pain hit me all at once. I couldn't breathe. I was confused as it was but now this….

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled the pillow away. Stinky held me against his chest protectively allowing me to cry, softly rubbing my back.

"I can't do this" I whispered. He put his head on top of mine and took a deep breath.

"Do what?" He asked.

My body shook as I breathed. "Everything Stink…this party, school…"

I gripped his shirt tighter and sobbed. "Those bitches are going to take away my scholarship and…a-and everyone's making such a big deal about this party."

I pulled away looking into his hazel orbs and whispered. " I…I… I d-don't know what to do anymore."

His thumb brushed my tears away as he cradled my head in his hands. "You can do whatever you want. Don't ever let anyone control you and I promise I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

I smirked. "Same."

He smiled. "But it will be disappointing if you don't go..."

I pulled away and walked across the room to pick up my shoes. "Why's that?"

"Because I won't get to see that sexy dress you bought. Rhonda's been talking about it and I saw the heels."

Laughing I replied. "Ok Stink. I'll go just for you."

"Good." He said walking towards me and kissing me on the cheek.

He whispered. "Don't forget. You always have me."

I bit my lower lip, nodding. He froze when he looked at me, then hesitantly leaned in and kissed me. I felt a spark. He was about to pull away when I kissed him back. The spark intensified when he wrapped his arms around my waist and my fingers ran through his hair. When we bumped into the door, I pulled away giggling but stopped when I felt his lips on my neck. I bit my lip again as he trailed from my ear to my shoulder.

I reached over and locked the door. He looked up, desire in his eyes.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's on. I'm so confused."

He leaned in, his mouth against my ear. "It's ok. But your heart and your head are two different things. I know your body's feelings." He said chuckling, his right hand traveling down my jeans. "But it's your heart I'm after Pataki cause I'm falling for you pretty hard."

I laughed feeling him pressed against me.

He groaned. "In more ways than one, but I know you feel it too."

He kissed me again. I held back a moan and tried not to grind against him.

He smiled against my lips "Told you."

Then he let me go, took a breath and took a step back. Running his fingers through his hair he apologized. "I…I don't know what just happened. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry."

I was about to say something when he began pacing back and forth. "I'm not like this. I swear, I'm so sorry Helga. I feel like I took advantage of you. I tried to calm down but something happened."

I walked over to him, placing my hand on his cheek. "You didn't . But I'm confused as hell. I just need time to figure out some stuff."

I kissed him softly. "And if you tell anyone about this, Old Betsy and the five avengers will kick your butt."

He laughed and kissed me. "Wasn't planning on it honey."

I swore under my breath when he left.

'_What the hell was that?'_

"YOU DID WHAT?" Rho screamed as she burnt me with the curling iron.

"OW!What the fuck princess!" I screamed.

Phoebe grabbed the hairbrush.

I explained. "It's not like I planned on it happening."

Pheebs chuckled softly. I looked at her.

"Explains why he was grinning like an idiot." She said.

I looked between the two.

"He didn't say anything, did he?"

They shook their heads

"Good…I'm so confused."

Phoebe grabbed the bottle of hairspray.

Rhonda asked picking up the iron. "Who do you have a bigger connection with?"

"Huh?"

Pheebs smiled. "You know that infamous spark that happens when you look at him, that makes your knees go weak when you get lost in his eyes and any form of contact sends chills all over your body."

"Well we know she does with Stinky." Rhonda joked.

"What about Brian?" Phoebe asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, never really had a chance to find out."

Rho grinned evilly. "Then let's find out."

She put down the iron and ran out the door, Pheebs was about to run after her but she already had Brian in the room. She pushed Pheebs out of the room leaving the two of us alone.

"Hey." He wheezed.

Every fiber of my being wanted to fight against this but I had to know.

I closed my eyes and ordered. "Kiss me."

He hesitiated before pressing his lips to mine, there was a slight spark, when I deepened it stayed the same. It wasn't half as powerful as Stinky's which is slightly disappointing. It always seemed as if I can't have Arnold, Brian was a close second.

But it wasn't. I was going to apologize but when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said

I raised an eyebrow when he continued. "I didn't feel anything."

Taken aback I yelled. "What?"

He shrugged.

"You're not turned on by me at all?"

He brushed a piece of hair away from my face. "Helga you are perfect in my eyes and always will be but I didn't feel anything. I'm disappointed too."

I grabbed him, and kissed him with more force than before, the kissed deepened again but still the same result. He stroked my cheek, apologized and left the room.

When the girls came in the room I shook my head.

Phoebe asked "Was it that bad?"

"Worse."

"How so?" Rho asked.

"He didn't feel anything and apologized to me."

The two laughed as they continued to fix my hair.

**Arnold's POV**

Brian walked out of Rhonda's room disappointed. He sat at the table where we were playing cards. Gerald, Harold, Stinky and Sid looked at him.

"Sup man?" Gerald asked.

"She kissed me." He said uncomfortably.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Stinky grip his cards with a straight face.

Brian shook his head "Nothing."

Sid leaned forward. "What do you mean nothing?"

Brian leaned back in his chair, grabbed the soda placed in front of him and sighed.

"She doesn't want me." He said glumly.

Harold punched him lightly in the arm. "Oh well man, better to know now than get hurt later."

I tried not to smile as the events played in front of me.

'_One down two to go.' _I thought glancing at Stinky.

Brian folded. Sid, Harold and Gerald did the same.

Stinky glared at me before the door down the hall opened and the three girls came walking down the hall.

I could hear Helga complaining before I saw her. The five of us froze when she came stumbling down the hall, cursing every time she tripped. Her black dress complimented all of her curves and her blond tresses fell in waves across her shoulders.

Beautiful couldn't even begin to describe how she looked. When she scanned the expression on our faces she froze.

"So?" Helga put her hands on her hips.

No one moved.

"I knew it." She said, stomping her foot and turned towards Rhonda. "I knew it was a mistake."

She pointed to her shoes. "I can't walk in these things, and I probably look horrible."

She looked towards us. "Guys I haven't seen a mirror. How do I look?"

"Well let's see." Sid said as he walked towards her.

"Spin, please." He requested, she hesitated but spun slowly then posed. My heart dropped to my stomach.

Every time she looked around her eyes met Stinky's and he couldn't take his off her.

"Try to sit." Phoebe ordered, grabbing a chair.

Helga shook her head. "I don't think I can."

She bit her lip as the dress clung to her and accentuated her cleavage. My brain shut off and I tried my best to act cool. Gerald gave me a look to calm down when he grabbed Phoebe to sit on his lap as we all talked. Phoebe blushed.

"What about the shoes?" She whined to Rhonda.

"Helga. Shut up. You'll live."

Helga shifted slightly in the chair, attempting to cross one leg over the other. The dress rose a half an inch and she cleared her throat.

"Yup. Bad idea." She joked uncrossing her legs and stood up.

She looked to Rhonda again, placing her hands on her hips. "I can't do this Rho. If I can't get these geek baits to talk to me how can I expect anyone else to? And Malone will be all over me…I just can't do this."

"You look amazing." Brian spoke up.

"We're just speechless. I mean look at Sid try not to drool." Gerald said laughing.

"Absolutely beautiful" Stinky added.

She batted her eyes at Stinky when I chimed in.

"I..I don't where to start. Stunning…. gorgeous. No one else could look half as beautiful as you do right now." I said with half lidded eyes.

She glanced at me and smirked. She took two steps forward before falling, then laughed.

After regaining her balance she attempted to strut down the hallway, cursing about the heels the whole time.

Phoebe suggested. "You guys should go get ready and come back in an a few hours."

"Why'd you get Helga all ready if the party doesn't start for another four hours?" Brian asked.

Rhonda sighed. " I wanted to see how she'd look and just as I've predicted. Fabulous. You were all drooling over her."

Sid crossed his arms. " No we weren't."

Phoebe pointed out smiling. "Yeah, you did….Especially Arnold."

Rhonda laughed. " I know. He was tongue tied. Just make sure that your girlfriend doesn't find out."

I shot Gerald a look.

"Y-yeah…Um…do you talk with her much?" I asked Rhonda.

She shook her head. "Not really."

I glanced at Phoebe who was turning a light pink.

_'They all know.'_

_"_I don't think she'd care. Besides, it's not that big a deal right? I mean Harold and Gera-"

"Don't bring us into this" Harold said.

Gerald looked at Phoebe "Yeah she looked pretty. But no one is as beautiful as my Phoebe."

Phoebe placed her head in the crook of his neck and Harold hugged Rhonda.

"Well I think we should all go get ready and come back later." Sid suggested.

Helga came out of the hallways in a pink tee shirt and dark jeans.

"What are we all talking about?"

The girls pulled Helga down the hallway giggling. Harold cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"Dude. Boyfriend rule number one: Never tell girls anything you don't want others to know. They talk about everything. I've learnt that the hard way."

Rhonda came back into the room. "Did you say something sweetie?"

Harold smiled. "Just talking about tonight. Stinky was thinking about a beer pong tournament."

She smiled thoughtfully. " Ok, as long as it doesn't get out of hand like last time."

Harold nodded, when she left the room he whispered. " Told ya…ears like a hawk"

When they were out of sight I asked. " Do you guys know?"

Sid, Brian and Stinky looked confused but Gerald and Harold wore matching smirks.

"It's like I told you…everything." Harold said.

I glared at Gerald who gave me an apologetic look. "She was next to me as we were talking. It's not my fault man. I'm sorry."

"Did you ask her not to say anything?" I asked.

Gerald stayed quiet.

"What happened?" Sid inquired.

"I did something stupid and I don't want to talk about it." I said, quickly adding. "Do you think she knows?"

"I haven't heard anything but most likely. The three of them talk about everything." Harold stated.

"Talk about what?" Phoebe asked.

Gerald pulled her into a hug. "Not much. I just keep thinking how wonderful you are."

She gushed for a minute, kissing him on the cheek before pulling away.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?"

We all stayed quiet.

"I think I know." She said looking at Stinky.

"Phoebe I told you not to talk about it!" Helga yelled from down the hall.

"I thin-"

"Phoebe!" Helga yelled again.

"Keep your pants on Pataki, I'm coming." She yelled then turned to us blushing.

"I have to say this fast. I think it was spontaneously and I wish Gerald would do that to me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sweetie, are we talking about the same thing?"

She smirked and headed down the hall.

There was yelling in some language.

"What was that about?" Harold asked.

"Can't be what we were talking about." Gerald said.

I looked at Brian.

"Did it have anything to do with you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of. I went in, she said she was confused about how she felt. I kissed her and there wasn't anything between us. That's all."

Helga came stomping down the hall. "What's going on guys?" She asked placing her hands on her hips and tapping her left foot. She looked around the table to see all of us shrug.

She nodded. "Anything you losers wanna tell me about?"

We all shook our heads.

"So nobody knows anything right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Helga." Stinky told her smiling.

Sid chimed in. "Yeah. Something happened to Arnold then Phoebe came in to say something…then arguing down the hall…"

He looked at me. "What did happen to you?"

"Not important Sid."

"But…" Sid asked

"It's not important Sid." Gerald reiterated.

Four hours later I was at home changing to go to the party. I chose a green polo and dark blue jeans. I was just finished blow drying my hair when my cell rang.

_'May.'_

"Hello?"

"Hi Arnold, I know what happened last night was messed up but." She sighed. "I'm willing to give it another shot. I really like you and want to see where this is going."

I smiled. "Did you want me to pick you up to go to the party tonight?"

"Sure." She replied softly.

"Ok, I'll call you when I get to your place."

**Helga's POV**

"I still can't believe you almost spilled the beans!" I told Phoebe harshly.

"I'm sorry but it is just so..." She gushed.

I fixed my hair. "Stop it. He's not. It wasn't. So please just drop it."

"Cut her some slack Helgs, she's just happy for you. It's been a long time since any guy has made you the way you are" Rho said.

I glared at her. "And what exactly is that?"

"In love." Phoebe said meekly.

I laughed grabbing the eyeliner. "I'm not in love. He's cute, I'm attracted to him. But it's not love."

I turned to face the two of them. "We're not even dating."

"I think you should be." Rho said brushing her hair.

"Is this about A-" Phoebe was about to ask, when there was a knock at the door.

I grabbed my heels and sat on a chair near the bathroom.

"I'm letting you know now that I going to need help walking in these things."

Rhonda laughed as Phoebe handed me a small bubblegum pink box with a white ribbon and matching white bow.

I put the shoe down and took the gift from her.

A small card was underneath the ribbon. I glanced at my friends and handed the box to Rhonda as I read the card.

_'Helga, Words c-"_

"Read it out loud." Pheebs said very excited.

I cleared my throat.

"Helga,

Words cannot express my feelings for you. I have always believed that you are a strong, powerful woman who has more love and compassion in her finger than most people will experience in a lifetime.

In my eyes you are the epitome of what perfect truly is and my feelings for you grow by the second. I've never been a way with words so please accept this, because you already have it.

Forever yours

Stinky"

Pheebs squealed. "That is so romantic."

"Wait. There's more." I said.

"Open the box." Rho ordered.

"Wait."

"Open the box first." Pheebs agreed.

I took a deep breath. "Okay…Okay."

I untied the ribbon. Both girls were eagerly waiting in anticipation.

Rhonda gasped before I opened it.

I looked at her. "What?"

She pointed to the ribbon. "Oh my god. Do you know what that is?"

"What?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Bethany's." She stated.

I looked at the ribbon had the word's Bethany's in pink script.

"Don't be silly. Bethany's is really expensive, he couldn't afford it right? He must have just found extra ribbon. That's it. That makes more sense right?"

The two looked excited. "Open the box." Phoebe insisted.

"But there's.."

"OPEN THE BOX!" They yelled.

"Calm down. No need to shout." I said with a smirk and opened it.

The three of us sat in shock when I pulled out a silver necklace with a quarter sized silver heart.

"Oh my god" Pheebs and Rho said in unison.

"Let me see it." Rho reached out for it. I handed it to her and picked up the note in the box.

'_If you feel the same please wear this. If not then I will take it as a sign as just friends. Either way I will respect your decision.' _

"It's real!" Rho yelled from the other side of the room. I looked up and followed her.

She held up the necklace "Bethany's is the only type of jewelry that has this imprint….see…It's definitely real and he has good taste."

"So are you going to wear it?" Phoebe asked grinning.

I sat and thought about it. "I don't know. You know what this means right?"

The two nodded, smiling. "He was our first choice." Rho said.

"W-hy?" I asked.

"You both have been hurt. Sure Brian has loved you since he met you...but you and Stinky have a deeper connection emotionally. You two can relate together and have a lot in common. Not to mention that you have already dated each other….anyway I think you should wear it." Phoebe said.

"What about…"

"No Helga. I know what you're going to say and I'm not going to let you go through that pain again. It's not worth it. He hurt you. If he truly cared he would have said so…right?" Rho said

"Besides, he has a girlfriend, I respect your decision but I think you should at least take the chance." Pheebs said holding up the necklace.

I hesitated before smiling.

I felt all eyes on me as I slowly walked down the stairs. With every step I cursed myself for wearing these shoes. I almost tripped on the last step, chuckling to myself as Phoebe trailed behind me. I checked to see if anything was missing. Thankfully it wasn't.

I weaved in and out of the crowds of people, finding Rho near the drinks. She handed Pheebs and I aersol cups.

I leaned towards her. "Can I take these shoes off now?"

"Not yet." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"I heard the news. Congratulations." Harold held up his beer bottle, smiling.

"Yeah I didn't know you guys liked each other...boy must be delusional." Gerald added.

"Ha-ha Hair boy..so funny." I said before turning to one of my so called best friends.

"I can't believe you Rho."

She held up her hands. "Don't get mad at me pinky. I didn't say anything."

Pheebs, was smiling. "Not you Phoebe."

"It was just so romantic."

"Phoebe."

"I'm sorry Helga." She hugged me. "I'm just so happy for you."

I asked harshly. "How many people know?"

"Just us" Harold said.

"Yeah we all promised not to say anything." Gerald added.

I looked around. "Where's Sid?"

Harold laughed. "Not sure and he doesn't know. The boy doesn't know when to shut his mouth."

I raised an eyebrow at my two best friends.

"I said I was sorry." Phoebe reiterated.

I nodded. "Does he know?"

Gerald smiled. "Not yet. We thought you might like to tell him."

I nodded again. "Do you know where he is?"

"In the kitchen, I think." Harold added, opening another bottle.

I attempted to strut to the kitchen before slamming into something…or someone.

I met two familiar green orbs that lit up when we made contact. Someone cleared their throat.

It was a pretty girl in a paisley pink dress and pink heels holding a blue aersol cup.

"Hi." I said looking up.

The girl looked annoyed, taking a sip.. "Hi." She replied looking at the person next to me.

"Arnold. Are you ok?" She asked.

He nodded and quickly stood up, lending a hand out to me, which I accepted.

"Sorry. I'm horrible in these things." I pointed to the shoes.

The girl forced a laugh as Phoebe came up behind me. I turned to her.

"Did you find him?" I asked.

She shook her head, I sighed.

"Ok but try to be discreet."

"Speak for yourself." She smirked.

"Ha-ha. If she'd let me take these GD shoes off then maybe I'd find him faster."

"Find who?" Arnold chimed in.

I shook my head as I turned. "No one football head. Nice to see you again March."

She mumbled something under her breath as I stumbled in the other room cursing the shoes.

"I can't take it anymore." I said, sitting in a chair and took both shoes off.

Someone yelled from the living room. I ran to see two girls in front of Rho, hearing my name called a couple times.

"Well, well. Look who actually showed up." Nadine said.

"It's ever too bad about your scholarship." Lila added.

I walked towards them. "What do you want?"

Lila's green mini skirt rose slightly when she took a step forward. Nadine wore a matching purple mini, both with black halter tops.

"To see if you'd actually have the guts to show" Lila retorted.

My voice rose. "Here I am. So like I asked what do you want, because I can help show you where the door is."

A crowd started to form around us.

"I'm ever so fine thank you." Lila said

I put my hands on my hips "And yet your still here"

"It's a free country Pataki." Nadine added.

I turned and yelled at her. "Am I talking to you? No...so shut it."

Turning my attention back to the scum in front of me

"Like I said Sawyer, get out before I help you leave."

"We already have one lawsuit against you. You want another one?" She asked.

I crackled my knuckles and threw the shoes to the side. "Bring it bi-."

"Leave my girl alone." I heard behind me.

Two girls came up next to me. Both wore dark blue jeans and tee shirts. Their dark brown hair was swept up in pony tails accentuating their milk chocolate skin. I was ready to defend myself when I saw them stare at Lila and Nadine.

"Yo, what did we tell you undertrash before?" The taller one said.

Nadine and Lila were silent.

"Mimi they never listen." The shorter one said.

She looked towards them again. "You got a hearing problem? What did we tell you?"

"They probably got so many STD's it's affected their hearing." The shorter one said.

"Hey! You don't know us!" Lila shouted.

"Do you hear this Karyn?" Mimi asked her.

"I'm hearin' it but not believin' it." Karyn told her.

Mimi pointed at Lila and Nadine. "You are undertrash. Seems like you always have been"

"And always will be." Karyn finished.

I looked between the two and smiled. "I got this. But thanks."

They took one step back as I cracked my knuckles.

"This is between the three of us." I told the two in front of me.

Nadine swung at me, I ducked. Then Lila attempted to attack me but tripped over her heels. Nadine took another swing and I tripped her.

She tackled me to the ground and punched me in the face.

That's all I needed.

I shoved her off me, pulled her outside by her hair and threw her on the ground.

"Now what!" I shouted.

Nadine stood and took another swing. I grabbed her hand, before she jumped on top of me and punched me three times. I punched her right back as she fell beside me

Attempting to stand, I was tackled from behind. I flipped the person over and punched her in the face before twisting her arm, kicking her away.

Nadine screamed "You stupi-."

Lila yelled at Nadine. "I got this!"

She grabbed me by the throat and broke my necklace.

All I saw was red. I dug my nails into her throat. When she pushed me away I grabbed her red hair and threw her.

She jumped to her feet. "I took everything from you. You know that?" She said as we circled around each other, then smiled. "Life's a joke isn't it?"

She swung at me and missed.

"You think you have me figured out?" I asked.

She nodded "I've destroyed everything you ever wanted."

I glared at her. " Especially…"

I tackled her again and slammed her head to the ground.

All she could do was laugh when someone held me back. I looked up to see a man in uniform. He pulled me away from her and saw Phoebe run to get my necklace.

I tried to explain what happened to the officer. That they swung at me first. I had twenty witnesses with HillTube video's to prove it.

I saw Nadine and Lila cry when they put hand cuffs on them and put them in the back of the cruiser. Thad ran out to his car to follow them.

It wasn't until they left that I noticed my dress, completely ruined. I shook my head, too upset to say a word to anyone. I went upstairs, took a deep breath and changed into jeans, a simple black tee shirt and my combat boots.

My hair was disheveled, bruises and scratch marks all over my body. I washed my face, re-applied make up, fixed my matted hair and went back downstairs.

I found Phoebe standing next to the two girls from earlier.

"Nice job taking out the trash." Karyn joked.

I smiled. "Uh, thanks."

Then I turned to Phoebe. "My necklace"

She held it out, thankfully it wasn't broken and I put it back on. Sighing I hugged her and went to find Stinky.

He was in the kitchen talking with…Gloria.

I cleared my throat, took a deep breath and was about to walk away when he grabbed my face.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

I smirked. "I got in a fight with a vacuum cleaner, no big."

I looked around him. "Hi Gloria. How'eve you been?"

She nodded holding a bottle of water. "Good. Thankfully I got a sitter for little Joey."

"Little Joey?" I asked

She nodded happily. "He's my son. I got pregnant last year and I'm engaged to his father Joey Malone."

"Malone?" I asked.

Stinky looked at me finishing his drink and grabbing another bottle. "Scotty's brother."

Stinky got up and left the room when I sat in one of the chairs, Gloria joined me at the table.

"You're a pretty lucky girl to have a great guy like Stinky."

I nodded.

"Any regrets?" I asked.

She shook her head. "At first, I felt like it was the biggest mistake of my life. But then I got pregnant and Joey was there for me. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I couldn't be happier."

I looked around before asking. "Why did you leave him?"

Frowning she replied. "Scott made me think a lot of things. I was weak and so in love that it blinded me. Stinky and I had a fight and I bumped into Scott."

She looked at her hands. "It wasn't my proudest moment but you can't go back, just live with what you have now."

She looked up towards the door smiling before asking. "So you like him?"

I looked out the window at two guys playing beer pong. "Ya know, I really do. I'm scared to death about getting hurt but…I really do like him."

I looked back at her and smiled. "I love that necklace." She commented, standing up.

"Ok I got the first aid kit…it took me forever to find it." Stinky said smiling and pulled a chair close to mine.

Gloria said her goodbye's when Stinky picked up a cotton ball and dipped it in the alcohol found in the first aid kit. I yelled when he put it to my cheek, he apologized as he slowly moved it over my face.

"Gotta watch out for the diseases." He joked.

I looked at him. "It hurts."

He laughed. "It's going to. You have cuts all over your face."

I winced at another cotton ball held close to my cheek.

"I'm serious Stink-o. You better stop." I warned playfully.

"I really like your necklace." He voice deepened as he dabbed my forehead.

My heart skipped a beat. "Really pretty isn't it? Phoebe and Rhonda were so jealous."

He dabbed my other cheek. " Ow! Crimety!"

"Sorry…so when did you get it?"

I batted my eyes. "Tonight actually. This really great guy gave it to me as a gift."

He smirked. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You know I'm not really one for dating jocks… I'm completely against it actually but this guy seems different... I really like him."

His smile grew. "He's a pretty lucky guy."

"I feel like the lucky one." I replied as he stroked my cheek.

"Ow." I shouted

He pulled his hand away quickly.

"Are you ok?" He asked panicked.

"It just hurts."

He nodded and requested. "Close your eyes."

I did and took a sharp breath when he kissed my forehead, left cheek, my nose then right cheek.

I opened my eyes slowly, leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled away and said in barely a whisper. "I don't want to hurt you."

I laughed. "You won't."

Sighing, he kissed me softly on the lips before putting all of the objects on the table back in the first aid box. Once it was finished he grabbed my hand.

"Come on pumpkin lets go."

"Pumpkin?" I asked.

Stinky smiled. "Yup. I'm too afraid to wake up from this dream and you turn back to a pumpkin."

"Stink-o, that would have happened at midnight. It's like one."

Grabbing my hips he replied. "Yeah, but I never did see you in that dress tonight, you changed…My little pumpkin"

Laughing, I stated. "I thought you would have been playing pong by now."

He shrugged. "Too busy looking for you."

"Everywhere but outside"

"You found him." Pheebs said hugging me.

"Ow!" I said.

She apologized, smiling.

I laughed as Mimi and Karyn walked into the room with a taller girl.

"I loved how you took them both out and didn't get arrested for it." Mimi said

Karyn agreed. " You shoulda seen it Keisha."

"You're pretty lucky girl. On HillTube you weren't exposed. Most girls in our hood have something pop out. But I give you props for struttin your stuff after it was over. As if it was nothin'" Keisha said.

"Love it!" Mimi said looking at her phone.

"We're gonna go meet Bri-Bri at tha crib." Karyn announced.

"See ya girly." Keisha said, giving Phoebe a hug.

Phoebe picked up another drink and handed me one.

"I'm stealing your girlfrund." She said.

"girlfrund?"

Phoebe hiccupped, giggling and dragging me into the other room, leaving Stinky smirking.

There was a mosh pit filled with teens all dancing to a new hip hop song. I tried to object but Pheebs seemed so into the song that I chugged my drink and joined in. A few looked at us then continued to dance.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I elbowed them and turned to see Rho hunched over. I apologized and she nodded, punching me in the arm.

The song changed and we continued to dance. Mid dance I grabbed another drink and a few guys cheered. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Stinky watching my every move. Harold distracted him as I took three large gulps of the drink, joining the pit.

I got lost in the song, hearing people cheer around me. I looked to see what everyone was making a big deal of. Two teens were having a dance off. I've never met them but they were really good. The girls pulled me away and danced near other people, handing me another drink. I heard familiar voices and glanced to see football head and hair boy smirking.

Gerald-o couldn't keep his eyes off Pheebs; I rolled my eyes. Pointing a finger at him I said. " L-listen you. My P-Pheebs here." I put my arm around her. " She is l-like m-my sister. " I stepped forward. " I d-on't part-ticu-clary l-like you, but s-she likes you and I- w-ant her to be hap-ppy. S-so I'll say this once, y-you h-hurt her. I-I'll hurt you. "

I took a deep breath and he replied. "H-Helga. I l-like h-her a lot I p-prom-mise so l-let's-s bee frriiendss." He held out his hand. Pheebs looked happy.

I nodded "Ok."

Someone cleared their throat. I smirked at Arnold-o who was staring at me. I crossed my arms.

"Well...hello Footballl h-head.."

He nodded. "H-Helga."

I scanned the room.

"Where's you-ur h-hat?"

"Huh?"

"Your party h-at. Doi"

He took a step towards me. "L-left it a-at hom-me."

I looked next to us and unscrewed the lightbulb, handing him the shade.

"Now y-ou do." I said giggling.

He put it on my head and leaned in, inches away from my face and said

"It looks better on you."

I felt a chill go down my spine and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before taking the shade off my head. Smiling, I handed it back. "Thanks-s any-yway-ys."

He leaned in again and said. "I'm s-sorry."

"F-for w-what? Itz just a hat."

His chuckle sending more chills down my spine.

"N-o. I-m sorry about us."

"W-hat?"

"I said I'm so sorry H-Helga. I was a jerk fur doing that." He said coughing.

"Huh?" I asked still confused.

"I jus-"

"Helgs." Stinky and Sid walked up to us.

"Stinky!" I said excitedly hugging him then looked at Sid.

"Siddy!" I hugged him too.

"Wait." Someone said.

I turned to see Arnold hold out the lamp shade smiling. I accepted it with a smile.

Flipping my hair I placed it on my head and laughed, as Stinky put his arms around me.

**Arnold's POV**

Stinky kept eyeing me as Harold told us about Malone making an appearance and we all have to be on alert. But it seemed as if something was going on and I was the only one who didn't know.

Phoebe gasped and looked at Stinky. "Ahh. I forgot to say it! I'm s-so happy fo-or you!" She hugged him as Dev's Fireball song began to play and she started dancing. She excitedly turned to Harold. "Member this Harold…soo much fu-un."

Rhonda came running up and hugged Harold. " It's l-like.."

Harold mumbled something then said. "Yeah, I ended up in jail for it."

Phoebe hugged him. "Thank you for that. You're the best."

"What?" I asked.

"W-we gotta save Helga."

Stinky looked alarmed. "What happened."

Phoebe gushed "It was soo…"

Gerald hugged her and she leaned into him.

"W-where's your-r girlfriend Arnold-d?" Rhonda asked.

I looked around when she giggled. "Check the kitchen."

I brushed past them and walked towards the kitchen. It wasn't May's voice I heard.

"Leave m-me alone!"

A tall man was standing infront of someone, grabbing their shoulders.

"Leave me alone!" she squealed.

"I told you before sweetpea I want you."

The girl coughed. " I don't like you. I don't want you!"

It was Malone and as he moved slightly I saw Helga pressed up against the counter. Her fists were clenched but looked scared.

"Hey Malone!" I shouted.

As his head was turned, Helga kicked him in the nuts. As he fell to the ground she smirked and hugged me. Her cheek was next to mine and as she pulled away I looked into her sapphire eyes. I got lost in them and gripped her tighter. I wanted to tell her how I felt and kiss her. We both leaned in slightly when she blinked a few times and looked around.

"Would you like to explain what's going on?" A pissed off May asked.

Helga quickly let go but May stopped her.

"No. What the hell is going on here?" She asked Helga.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give that to me Pataki. Every other guy in school drools over you? Why do you have to pick my boyfriend?"

Helga took a step back. "W-hat? I'm not trying to take him. He just saved me from Malone."

She pointed to the teen below me. May looked between the three of us.

She glared at me. "When why were you holding her?"

"A hug May. It was just a hug."

"May, I don't want to take your boyfriend. Trust me, I know how that feels. I wouldn't do that." She added glancing at me.

"There you are." A deeper voice said behind me.

Helga pushed past May and into Stinky's arms.

"I'm ok." She whispered.

But before Helga left she gave me a look. To some it could have seemed like nothing but I know my Helga…wait my Helga? I opened another bottle and started chugging it, attempting to get rid of any other thoughts that could follow.

May smiled and touched my cheek. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

I put the bottle down, nodded and kissed her.

**Helga's POV**

I looked around, noticing that most of the guests left.

Rhonda turned towards me "P-party of the century."

Sid was sitting in a large red chair, Harold and Rhonda cuddled on one end the brown couch, Gerald and Phoebe on the other. Arnold and May sat next to each other on a green loveseat, leaving one black chair to my boyfriend. I sat on the arm of his chair.

Stinky cleared his throat, smiling at me. I slid back in the chair so I was sitting on his lap, my back resting against the other arm, shifting me in his arms and asked if I was alright. I nodded.

Princess smirked. "S-so?"

Pheebs was about to say something when I cut her off "Not this again."

"But" she squeaked.

I sighed "We've t-talked about this…don't"

"You gotta admit Pataki, it's pretty rom-" Rho started.

I groaned "Not you too"

Sid looked back and forth. "What is?"

May spoke up "Yeah, what happened?"

Gerald smiled. "Stink and Helgs are dating."

"That's wonderful." May said.

Phoebe squealed. " And y-you should have heard ho-"

"Phoebe!"

She apologized.

Stinky shifted in the chair, whispering. "Oh come on pumpkin, let her tell it. Look at her."

Phoebe was smiling in excitement and he added. "She's so happy for you. It is a pretty great story."

"But."

He shook his head. "Just once. Come on pumpkin…for me. "

I groaned. "O-only, if you stop calling me pumpkin."

"Ok pumpkin."

Sighing I looked at Phoebe. Everyone was staring at us. Rolling my eyes I told her. "Ok, Phoebe."

Sid smirked. "What were you two talking about?"

"You wanna tell em pumpkin?" Stinky said out loud.

I gasped, looking at him. "Traitor! You're supposed to be my boyfriend."

He picked me up, then placed me back on the chair, walking towards the kitchen and said over his shoulder. "I am your boyfriend Pataki."

I crossed my arms and made a face, before touching my necklace, smiling. I ignored the awkward silence, thinking of my boyfriend.

**Arnold's POV**

'_Boyfriend?'_

"Who wants another drink?" Harold asked, passing out bottles of beer. Sid called my name and I passed the bottle to May.

"No thanks." She said.

I shrugged, taking a sip.

"It's ok honey, we don't drink beer either." Rhonda told her.

"We like mixed drinks better." Phoebe added.

"Oh. I meant I don't drink at all." May replied.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "What have you been drinking tonight?"

She smiled and shook her head. " Yahoo's."

Rhonda nodded. "No big deal, I'll made you a drink without alcohol"

She glared at me. "I think you should stop. You're driving me home remember."

Sighing, I put the bottle down as she handed me a bottle of water.

"What's your poison tonight Pataki?" Rhonda asked Helga.

"Do you have to ask?" She replied.

Phoebe laughed. "No. Remember what happened last time?"

"What happened?" May chimed in.

I looked at Harold who smirked and shook his head.

"Were you there?" I asked him.

"Thankfully, no but unfortunately I had to pick them up." He groaned.

"Harold you promised." Helga reminded him.

"I know Helgs. Keep your pants on." He said before adding. " For Stinky's sake."

"What happened?" Stinky asked walking into the room.

Harold laughed. "These three trouble makers."

"Harold!" Phoebe scolded.

"Ha! How does it feel Hye-" Helga added smirking.

Phoebe glared at her. "Blah, blah, blah"

"I don't know where to start." Harold started.

Rhonda quickly put her hand over his mouth. "I swear to God Harold. Stop."

The three girls sighed in relief, but when Breathe Carolina's blackout song filled the air Helga fell off the chair laughing while the other two wouldn't stop giggling. Sid answered his phone and left the room.

"That was such a good night." Rhonda said, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

"E-except Rhonda…" Helga said through breaths.

Phoebe fell to the ground. " A-and …H-Hel-ga."

Rhonda bent over holding her stomach. "H-Helg-ga." She said.

"Ha, Ha,Ha. That was so funny. What a wonderful night." Harold said sarcastically.

"It r-really was." Helga laughed.

Gerald smirked. "Well now that Arnold and May are dating maybe she can go out with you guys next time."

They stopped laughing, taking deep breaths, Rhonda and Helga glared at him quickly glancing at me before looking amongst themselves.

May forced a smile on her face. "It sounds like fun."

The three girls nodded. Rhonda went behind the bar, Phoebe and Helga went into the kitchen. Minutes later they came out with juices and glasses.

"May, what kind of drink did you want? Cranberry mixed with pineapple?" Rhonda asked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her shake her head. "No it's getting late. I think we should get going."

She stood then looked at me before turning her attention back to Rhonda.

"Thanks for the invite." She said politely.

"We should call Connie!" Phoebe shouted, attempting not to slur her words.

"No." Harold ordered.

"You guys have to meet her. She two years older and so she's much fun to be with." Rhonda said excitedly.

"No!" Harold said again.

"You're n-no fun pink boy." Helga said then turned to Rhonda crossing her arms "Why is-s he always-ys like this-s?"

She shrugged pouring the liquor in the glass. May started walking towards the door as Phoebe turned on the radio.

"G'night." I said as we left.

As we stopped in front of her house she took a breath and looked at her hands before looking at me.

"I don't know how to say this without sounding mean. I really like you a lot, but I don't think I want to be friends with your friends."

I grabbed her hands. "Is this about hanging out with the girls? They were only joking about the drinks."

May shook her head. "I just think it might be awkward and I don't really have anything in common with them. They seem in their own world. It's just not who I am."

I nodded. She turned my face closer to her's.

"I hope you're not mad. I didn't hurt your feelings did I?"

I shook my head. "Not at all…as long as I can still hangout with them. You don't have any objections towards that do you?"

She hesitated before shaking her head. "I guess not."

I leaned in and kissed her. She asked me to call her when I got home, I nodded and drove away. Halfway towards my house, I started getting lost in thought.

_Stinky's voice said. 'I am your boyfriend Pataki.'_

_Helga's sing song voice as she touched my cheek 'Are you ok? You looked lost.'_

_May in the car next to me "They are in their own little world"_

_Seeing Helga's face as I said "Knowing the pain I have caused you hurts more than you can imagine."_

_Looking at May as she said "It's just not who I am...not who I am...who I am" _

I pulled the car to the side of the road contemplating everything.

"I've got to get her back." I said aloud, heading back to Rhonda's.

"I just hope I'm not too late."

A/N: I couldn't stop writing and it seemed like a shame to put it in two different chapters.

**FOREWARNING…PART 2 IS RATED BOARDERLINE M FOR**

**ALCOHOL USE AND A SLIGHTLY SEXUAL SCENE…..**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED **

**PART 2**

**ARNOLD'S POV**

I have been sitting in Rhonda's driveway for at least ten minutes. I decided to call May.

"Hi." She said.

"Just calling to say I'm home." I lied.

"Ok honey. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied.

Guilt consumed me as I hung up the phone. After texting my father to let him know I was sleeping over Gerald's, I threw the phone in the glove compartment and went to the front door. Harold was taken aback when he saw me, then smiled and welcomed me in.

"You're back." Gerald announced before Phoebe came crashing into me.

Happily she said louder. "L-look! A-Arnold's back!"

I glanced over to see Rhonda and Helga bent over on a twister mat. Stinky was stuck holding the board in one hand, a beer bottle in the other.

Phoebe sat Indian style over near the mat and I sat next to Gerald. "Where's Sid?" I asked as I was handed a bottle.

Gerald smirked. "He left ten minutes after you."

"Left foot green"

"T-that's n-not fair. I c-can't twist t-that way." Helga said moving her foot across the mat.

Phoebe laughed "Li-iar."

Helga giggled and moved into a criss cross back-bend.

Rhonda chuckled. "Pheebs...no tal-lkin-ng or I'll...I'll fall."

Helga laughed "Mak-ke her t-talk-k."

"Right hand blue"

Rhonda slipped and fell to the ground.

Helga started laughing when Phoebe reminded Rhonda. "Ha-ha you h-hav-ee to take-e a sho-tt."

Rhonda asked in a child like voice. "Ick. W-who's idea-a was this-s anyway-y?"

"Y-yours." Helga responded before laughing.

Then she looked around. "W-where's m-my dri-ink?"

Rhonda stumbled as she stood up. "Is-s ok-k swe-ee-theart. I'll make you one." She kissed her on the cheek.

Helga gasped and said in a sing song voice. " Oh..tank you"

Rhonda giggled and Helga sat on the floor, leaning against the bar. "Ya kn-oow what I d-don't under-rsta-and."

"Here we go." Harold said, opening another bottle.

Rhonda handed her a drink. "I d-don't under-stand why peo-ople never l-liked me." She motioned to Stinky. "I-I me-ean Stinky. H-he's a gr-great guy-y."

She turned towards Phoebe. "Ya k-now…I'm s-oo lucky to-o hav-ve h-him."

Stinky leaned over and whispered. "Why are they talking about me as if I'm not here?"

Harold chuckled softly. "It's always like this." He whispered before adding. "And its just getting started."

"I thought that they were against people who party like this?" I asked.

Harold nodded. "Not around large groups of people…with the exception of tonight."

The four of us turned our attention back to Helga, who had tears in her eyes as she took a big gulp from the glass. "It…w-was…tru-ee."

Stinky leaned forward but Harold motioned for him to stay where he was.

"Only makes it worse." Harold told Stinky.

I looked at Rhonda say to Helga "Stop it."

"It's not going to happen." Phoebe added with a hiccup.

Helga dropped the glass and started to sob. "She'll...d-do...it...aga-in."

Rhonda walked around and hugged her. "S-she w-won't."

Gerald whispered. "What is she talking about?"

Harold shook his head. "Not sure. This is a new one."

Helga sniffed. " I-ts true. S-s-she took e-everything f-from me...I...I..c-ca-nt do it again-n." She quickly looked at me before looking towards Stinky.

She ran and sat on his lap, apologizing. I clenched my fist when he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. She put her head on his shoulder, but looked towards me. My heart jumped out of my chest when she looked into my eyes. She looked away and whispered loudly. "Honey...I tink...I'm dr-unk" before having a giggling fit.

"Only a little" He responded with a smile.

She kissed him softly and quickly pulled away. "I d-don't feel good."

Gerald laughed. "Because you drank so much"

She glared at him. " N-not like that h-air boy. My body hurts."

Phoebe giggled. "I h-ave the bestist idea."

"Uh oh" Harold said quietly.

Gerald snapped his head towards him. "What?"

"It's never good when they have ideas."

Rhonda shouted. "We s-hould call Connie!"

"No." Harold replied.

"Harold's r-igh-t. Bet-tter idea." Phoebe said.

"I have an idea too." Helga added smililng.

"Crap." Harold muttered, adding "People at school don't know any of this. Only Rhonda's parties. They never get this bad around large groups of people, only the ones they can trust. Now that you're dating them welcome to the club and thank god I'm not alone anymore."

Gerald cleared him throat, motioning to me.

"Oh, sorry Arnold…but you're cool. They know you won't say anything."

"But they are right in front of us." I said.

"And aren't paying attention to us." He said.

"What happened to ears like a hawk?" Gerald asked.

He smiled. "Not when they're drunk."

"W-e shoul-ld pl-lay p-ong." Phoebe suggested with a hiccup before attempting to stand up. Gerald ran over and caught her before she fell.

"Y-your'ee so niccee hair bo-y." Helga said before leaning back against Stinky.

"You know. I think we shou-lld be friends, cause y-you're a little co-ool." She slurred looking around the room.

Then she laughed. "My idea is better."

Helga wobbled as she stood and leaned against the bar.

"Reemeber that time we were in-nvited to Mar-riia's?" She asked Rhonda.

Harold stood. "No. That's a bad idea." He picked up Rhonda bridal style and put her on the closest chair.

Helga crossed her arms. "D-don't be bitter pink bo-oy cause you didn't get an invite."

I was taken aback when he said through gritted teeth. "I almost went to jail for it."

Rhonda put her arms around him and kissed him. "We said we were sorry."

"Shots!" Phoebe screamed. "We should do shots!"

"Nah, Pheebs. I never told you my idea! S&S" Helga grinned.

Both girls cheered as Rhonda ran out of the room, Phoebe got shot glasses and Helga grabbed the tequilla.

"Damn it!" Harold yelled.

"They're just having fun." Gerald said.

Harold shook his head. "No man, this is how it starts. It always gets out of hand, something always happens. All I gotta say is watch out and brace yourself."

Stinky laughed. "It's like Gerald said. They're only having fun."

Harold shrugged. "They're not leaving the house and I got you guys. Might not be so bad. But there is no way in hell that I am playing."

"Stop panicking...What's S&S?" Stinky asked.

"A really messed up drinking game and there is no way in hell I am playing." Harold told him.

"Is it really that bad?" Gerald asked.

He nodded and I chimed in "Let's go find them."

Stinky glanced at me for a moment before walking in the other room.

"Limes and salt!" Helga yelled.

Stinky grabbed some as we walked past the bar.

I overheard Gerald talking with Stinky as we walked.

"What sup with you man? You've been acting weird."

"Nothin" Stinky replied.

"Does this have to do wi-"

Stinky cut him off "No."

"He's your friend man. He wouldn't do that. Besides he has a girl." Gerald reassured him.

After a moment Stinky said. "Yeah, you're right. I'm over reacting. Its just I'm not gonna let her go…I don't want to lose her."

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

Silence.

"Oh…well Bro's don't do that to each other and my man is true blue. You know that." Gerald said.

_'Way to make me feel like crap._

_Helga's voice filled my head 'Rome wasn't built in a day Arnold-o…if you want me you gotta fight for me.'_

_'But what if I can't? What if I am too late?' I asked._

_'It's like I said you can't just expect the best things in life to happen overnight. Pretend to Stinky that everything's fine. That your heart doesn't pound out of your chest…act cool or else you'll blow it. Make me trust you again. We both know that you love me.'_

_'Because you're a voice in my head' I replied sarcastically._

_'Look buck-o…do you want help or not?'_

_Sighing I thought 'Yes.'_

_'Then tonight have fun, but don't pay too much attention to me. Talk about football or classes or something. If you start to think about me then talk about May to distract yourself. For now be a Bro'_

_'I don't want to hurt Stinky.'_

_'What do you want more football head? Stinky's friendship or me?'_

_'Both.'_

_'You can't eat your cake and have it too. But if you really want it that way, I can only help so much.'_

"Hey Arnold?" Gerald asked.

When I turned to him, he smiled.

"You alright man?"

I nodded and patted Gerald on the back. "Did you guys see the game last Thursday?"

"Eh, it was ok?" Stinky replied. "Not as good as last season though."

"Yeah, they really kicked butt last year. Too bad they got rid of Smith." Gerald added.

We entered the room to the indoor pool the three girls changed clothes to shorts and teeshirts and they were lining up shot glasses.

Helga ran over to Stinky and hugged him before asking if he could help take the necklace off.

"I d-on't want any-thing to happen to it." She smirked. "It m-means a lot too me."

_'Don't let it get to ya. And smile for cryin' out loud.'_

I turned away when he said "Me too babe."

"Harold…want me to get drinks?" I asked.

He smiled and patted a large red cooler. "We're good."

"Aww…you g-guys gotta d-o it too." Rhonda said.

Harold shook his head. "No tequila. Thank you anyways."

She pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Fur me"

He groaned. "Hand me a glass."

She did then gave us a look, a hand on her hip.

"Boyz?" She asked holding out glasses

"L-adies" She announced as the two walked over.

"Time too p-play." Phoebe said as they sat at the table, in no particular order.

"K, h-here's how it goes.."

"We know Pataki you pour tequila, lick the salt, take a shot then suck the lime." Gerald said

"Ha-ha. Thi-s is a game-e Ge-erald-o." Helga said.

Rhonda handed her a deck of cards.

Helga straightened them out. "H-here'ss how to pla-ay. Get ur glass-es to the right, s-alt to the left-t."

She hiccupped. "I will dea-al sev-ven cards to each of you. D-don't look at them, put-t them in your own little pile. I wil-ll flipp one card over for each-h person."

She cleared her throat, attempting to stay focused. "The tw-wo people with the lowest cards have to flip one from-m their deck.

O-f the-e t-wo people the person with th-e low-west c-ard has to doo a shot, person-n who wins has to hold the lim-me for the other to take."

I was taken aback, and by the look on their faces the other guys were too.

Except Harold who kept muttering 'I hate this game'

Rhonda added. "But i-if you refuse too suck the lime-e then you have to take the shot-t and jump inn the po-ol."

The three girls laughed.

"And if we don't want to do that?" Stinky asked.

"You gotta take-e tw-oo sh-ots and th-en take off one item of cloth-ing." Helga said with a smirk.

"Stick with the pool." I said.

The other guys nodded.

"Wait-t. I-f you choose the pool, both peo-ple have to take shot-ss and you have to lick th-e salt off the o-ther person's arm before jump-ing in the pool."

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's disgusting."

"It's pa-rrt of the rules." Helga said as a matter of factly.

"What I can't understand is that the three of you make fun of people who party but look at you now?" I asked taking a swig of beer.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "We aren't al-ways l-like this."

"Yeah Arnie, you guys are differ-ent." Rho told me.

"Yeah f-fotball head. You're diff-a-rent." Helga added.

The three laughed.

"You playin' or no-tt?" Helga asked me.

The guys looked at me, hoping for a way to back out of it.

Gerald whispered. "You're the only one here without a girl. If you say no then we don't have to play."

Glancing at him I smirked and turned back to Helga. "And if I don't?"

Rhonda crossed her arms. "C'mon, d-don't bee a squ-rare."

I quickly glanced at Stinky who was staring his girlfriend up and down.

Taking a deep breath I said. "I don't kno-"

"S-quare." Phoebe said giggling.

"Why not just go swimming?" I suggested.

"Go yourself. We're going to play. Right Stinky?" Helga said waving me off, staring at her boyfriend.

It irritated me to no end but I didn't let it show…couldn't let it show. Stinky's eyes pleaded for help.

_'Be a Bro'_

"Ya know, I think I will and I'm bringing the guys with me." I told them.

Rhonda let out a chuckle. "N-o they're not. R-ight guys?"

The three of them froze. I slapped a hand to my forehead, stood up and added.

"Wow, you guys really are whipped."

Phoebe batted her eyelashes. "Pl-lease Gerald. For mee."

He groaned.

_'Let Stinky think that everythings fine.'_

When I sat down again I asked. " Where did you guys learn that game anyways?"

"C-connie invited u-us to a p-aarty where we played-ed. Helga won mo-sst games." Rhonda said

"But-t mos-stly ended up in the po-ool" Phoebe joked.

"She was down to her bra & underwear, what else was she going to do?" Harold said.

"Tank god it was-nn't whit-te." Helga added

_'Don't pay too much attention to me'_

"Is that when you went to jail?" I asked Harold.

He nodded. "I don't know who was worse Helga or Rhonda."

Gerald asked. " What happened?"

Harold took a deep breath "They told me that they met a new friend at the mall, so I dropped them off around 8. I get a panicked phone call from Pheebs that something happened to these two."

He motioned to Rhonda and Helga. "They were off playing and Pheebs quit before it got out of hand. That's when **he **showed up."

His knuckles turned white. "He had Rho backed into a corner and this other guy had Helgs pinned against a wall, both of them were plastered."

He took a swig before continuing. "Anyways I show up and beat the crap out of both guys. The cops wouldn't let me explain, just put cuffs on me. Thank god Pheebs was there."

"S-he p-played too you k-know." Helga added.

"But she was sober when she called." Harold said.

"Who ca-rres. Let's play." Rhonda stated.

The three girls smiled.

I cleared my throat. "What do you guys think of May?"

Gerald smiled. "She seems…nice man."

Harold and Stinky nodded as the girls looked irritated.

_'Don't pay too much attention to me'_

"I dunno. She's great but I don't think she's my type."

Stinky raised an eyebrow.

"I'm think Ruth MacDougal is single." I said with a smirk.

Ruth MacDougal was the captain of the cheerleading squad and dumb as a post. She is vain, narrow minded and not my type at all, but most of all. The girls hated her.

Stinky nodded. "I've heard things."

"But wat abuot Maay.' Rhonda inquired.

"Yeah, s-she's nice-e." Phoebe squeaked.

Helga remained silent, looking at her shot glass.

"I dunno. Maybe you're right about May." I said to Phoebe, then turned to

Stinky.

"I was hesitant at first but she might be the one." I said, quickly glancing at Helgas face drop before she hid it with a smile.

_'Maybe I still love you too chuckle head.'_

I took another swig. "Maybe I should go call her."

Just as I suspected, Helga paused before saying. "The-e gamee…let's p-lay."

The other two girls nodded.

I grabbed Gerald's arm and dragged him towards the pool mimicking Rhonda.

"Don't be a square Gerald."

He laughed and we both took everything out of our pockets, shoes off and lastly our shirts.. Stinky and Harold ran over, Rhonda yelling at them.

While Stinky's back was turned I saw Helga glance me up and down slowly with her eyes. I ran over to Gerald and pushed him in, laughing. Then Harold pushed me in as Stinky jumped off the edge.

When I looked at the table green orbs met blue and I saw them sparkle.

_'There is definitely hope.'_

**Gerald's POV**

Getting out of the water, I grabbed a towel, glancing at my beautiful girlfriend. Out of all the women over the years Phoebe has surpassed them all. In my eyes she has always been the one. I took a deep breath.

_'Maybe I am whipped.' _

She strutted over, put her arms around my neck and kissed me. All I could taste was alcohol. When she pulled away, she smiled. "Will you p-lease play-y? It will bee fun."

Looking into her eyes, I lost my voice and cave. After nodding she squealed.

"Gerald's going to pla-ay! Stack the de-eck princess!"

The expression on my friends faces had the same thought _'Traitor.' _And truth be told, I felt like one. Rhonda screamed at Harold to get out of the pool; the others followed suit.

Phoebe asked Harold to deal the cards, which he did and I glanced to see Stinky try to persuade Helga not to play.

He said. "Honey, I don't want to play. I'm already drunk on you."

I was shocked when she smiled and kissed him.

"That kind o-f stuff does-n't work on me Stink-o." She said pushing him away slightly.

I laughed inwardly, thinking_ 'That's more like it.' _

My best friend was organizing his area, occasionally glancing in Stinky's direction. Taking a closer look, I realized it wasn't Stinky he was looking at.

_'Not this again. _

_I can't blame the girl for being upset. He broke her, it was obvious from the speech she gave earlier. For my girl's sake, I have to make sure that she doesn't get hurt again. _

_I mean, if I'm going to be stuck seeing her, I'd hear less crap about it from Phoebe because it's a fact that Helga Pataki isn't one for believing better late than never. _

_If Arnold's wants her, and by the look on his face he does, Stinky better watch his back because he is Helga's kryptonite. But who knows I might be wrong.'_

"Gerald. It's your turn." Stinky said.

I looked down to find a two of hearts. Looking around the table I noticed that Harold had a three of clubs.

We had the two lowest cards.

When Harold flipped a king of spades from his deck and I flipped over a seven of clubs.

'_Crap.' _

"Either way we are screwed." Harold said. "That's why I didn't want to play this game." He added.

Rhonda glared at him. I looked at Phoebe.

"Honey I don't want to play anymore."

She smirked.

Taking a deep breath I heard Harold say. "Sorry man." Before I licked the salt off my hand, took two shots, and took off my shirt. I grabbed a lime wedge, wincing as I looked at my cards. Everyone snickered, except Harold.

The next round the cards were dealt and Stinky and Phoebe had the lowest cards. I eyed Stinky who gave me a reassuring nod. She licked the salt off of her wrist, took the shot and sucked the lime from Stinky.

The girls cheered.

She blushed and looked at me, I shrugged and smiled.

The game continued for an hour and a half hour before Arnold and Helga had the two lowest cards. They both looked uncomfortable, glancing around the table.

Stinky wasn't paying attention; he hadn't been for the last ten minutes when he took a shot with Rhonda. In fact the only ones that weren't three sheets to the wind is Arnold, mostly Harold, and myself.

Helga was pretty much gone but wouldn't give up without a fight. She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. Looking to her two friends for advice, they were both passed out, laying their heads on their arms and resting them on the table, to her boyfriend who had his head in his hands. Harold had excused himself to go to the bathroom so the three of us sat there.

I put my head on the table, pretending to be passed out as I glanced up to see what's going on. Helga had a deer in headlights look, her eyes glazed over, staring at Arnold. He looked at her with a fire in his eyes.

"I can't do this." She whispered.

He smirked. "You wanted to play this game. So flip the card."

Helga looked around and yelled "Fine!"

She paused, noticing that no one acknowledged her. That frightened look crossed her face again as she glanced at Stinky.

"Trying to see if anyone's awake?" Arnold asked softly.

"What's it to you footba-ll h-ead?" She slurred.

"Am I making you nervous?"

Helga scoffed. "No. Am I making you nervous?"

He nodded "A little, but no more than usual. Since it's just you and me…"

He motioned around the table "How about we raise the stakes."

She contemplated it for a moment before saying. "Depends. What did you have in mind?"

He hesitated. "I…I-"

He looked down at Stinky before looking back at her.

She took a shot and laughed. "Let me guess, for Gerald and Phoebe's sake, right?"

She poured another and raised it slightly. "Cheers to that."

He sighed. "That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Then what was it?" She asked.

You could see the desire in his eyes, attempting to mask it but failing miserably.

She took shallow breaths locking eye contact, reading each others thoughts.

He shifted in his seat slightly. "Flip your card." He whispered.

She nodded, not looking away.

He glanced quickly then looked up with a grin. When he softly grabbed her left arm, palm up. He took a shot, winced and sucked a lime. She was about to speak when he licked her arm from wrist to elbow. I saw her body tense when he touched her. He put sea salt on her arm, took another shot and she looked like she was about to jump over the table when he licked her arm again and he knew it.

I could tell every time he tried to stop himself it made it ten times worse. It was as if he was having an argument with himself, taking a shot after every debate. It didn't help that she was willingly giving her arm, leaning over the table. He didn't stop till he licked all of the salt off. Grabbing a lime wedge, he rolled up his sleeve.

She took another shot, glancing at her boyfriend, who was passed out. She put the salt on Arnold arm; he grabbed her hand in his and held it tight. She quickly licked salt off his arm, took a shot and bit the lime. Then he put salt on his lower lip and she hesitated, still holding his hand. Helga glanced between Stinky and Arnold before taking two shots and leaning in slightly. Arnold let go of her hand and heard a splash. Harold shut the door, mumbling something. Harold motioned to Arnold, who shook his head.

Harold shrugged and I slowly lifted my head.

I looked at my best friend. "Can I talk to you a minute?" I asked groggily.

He nodded and wobbled as he stood up.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked in the kitchen.

"Huh?" He replied taking a sip of water.

I tried to keep a low tone. "You know what I mean…with you and Helga. What was that?"

He smiled uncomfortably "Heat of the moment?"

"Don't give me that crap. You know Stinky's worried about you. Thinking that you're going to steal her away and do you know what I said to him? Do you?"

He shook his head sitting at the table.

"I said that you were true blue. You'd never do that to him. Now look at this."

He thought for a minute. "Wait. How could you have known if you were passed out?"

"I wasn't, just resting my head."

He looked at me. "You didn't stop us."

"Are you saying it's my fault?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm just a little confused. I'd rather be with her than anyone else. I just don't know how to deal with it."

I joined him at the table. "Well you're hurting her more by screwing with her. Let her be happy."

"She would be with me." He said defensively.

"She might with him too." I replied.

When he glared at me I held up my hands "Just saying."

He whispered. "Ever since that day we studied for psych I haven't been able to get her out of my head. It's not even a want anymore Gerald. I need her."

I looked at him and saw how he felt, the tears that stood at bay, his heart on his sleeve and the loneliness that can be seen behind it all.

"Don't push her into anything, let her make the decision. I know how you feel, but just let her figure things out."

He put his elbows on the table, covering his face with his hands. "P-please do-on't say anything."

I sighed as we did our handshake. "I won't."

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? I didn't know who I was going to pair her up with Brian or Stinky I just kept writing. I'm not sure if that's how the drinking game is played (kinda made it up on the fly) I hope you liked it! Please review 3


	11. Round 1: Past vs Present

**A/N:** Hello all, thank you so much for all your reviews!

**MorganTaylorM3:** In the rough draft of the last chapter, she did take the shot, but I got carried away and the chapter turned border line M so I had to edit that

**Bunny7433:** Describing the drinking game was confusing (mostly because I made it up)

**Nep2uune:** At first I wanted Brian and Helga together..it made sense, but it seemed like Stinky might have a better connection. Besides, they already dated once, so they both had some romantic feelings for each other. For instance: When Helga found out that Gloria was Stinky's girlfriend her face dropped and seemed upset.

I hope that this chapter can clear some questions up.

- Was the last chapter too intense? Not enough? Ha-Ha

Unfortunately Craig Bartlett owns Hey Arnold…lucky duck

Please review…I love reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>ARNOLD'S POV<strong>

"So, explain to me again why you were all over Helga at Rhonda's party? What is the matter with you man? Are you trying to lose friends?" Gerald asked pacing back and forth in his bedroom.

It was two days after the party and we've had the same conversation at least three times.

"How can you say that? I told you. It all started with the dream I had." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Then I couldn't stop thinking about her and suddenly felt over protective of her. Like no one can mess with her because she should be with me."

Gerald left eyebrow rose. "Be with you? You're with May….Remember her?"

I sighed. "Of course I do. But she doesn't want me Gerald…not for an actual relationship."

He stopped and looked at me. "And you want a relationship with Helga?"

I sighed again, sitting back in the red chair. "I don't know…I think so."

He put his hands on his hips. "Dude, you can't think you do. You have to know. It's not just your feelings that are going to be hurt; you got two more people to think about."

Defensively I asked "Why are you acting as if I felt like this after she announced that she was going out with Stinky?"

"I'm not…Helga is my girl's best friend. I can't lose Phoebe. ..I won't. So you better get your thoughts and emotions clear before you do something stupid like that again. Understood?" Gerald said through gritted teeth.

"Yes."

"You can talk to me, ya know." He added.

I nodded.

**HELGA'S POV**

"Do you remember?" I asked Pheebs holding my cell between my ear and my shoulder.

"Not really." She replied. "I was out after the third shot. You guys were still playing. Why do you ask?"

I grabbed a dark blue tee shirt and my favorite pair of jeans from my closet and tossed them on the bed.

"I can't remember anything… everything was fuzzy after Harold left the table."

I began to change until she squeaked, making me drop my phone in surprise. I picked it up and yelled. "You need to stop doing that!"

She apologized as I looked in the mirror. My pink hairbrush was on my dresser and I combed my straightened hair and changed into a pink tee shirt.

"I'm really nervous and you're not helping." I told Phoebe, touching my necklace, a soft smile formed on my face. Then I scanned the room for my purse when my eyes fell on my pink chocker. I absentmindedly picked it up and analyzed it. The infamous pink bow that represented who I am…was? I ran my fingers over it as memories filled my mind.

'_I like your bow. It's pink like your pants.'_

Shuttering at the memory, I quickly changed, putting a light purple tee shirt on. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I touched my silver necklace again. As I let the chocker fall into my trashcan, it felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Letting go of the past has never felt better.

I applied makeup on, for the umpteenth time, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

'_He'll show. Why wouldn't he? He's not the type to stand me up, especially not on our __first __date.' _

I jumped when I hear my father's voice and poked my head out of the bathroom. I held on to the door handle when I heard Stinky's voice , took a deep breath and counted silently to three before racing down the stairs. I tried to act nonchalant but the smirk on his face gave it away.

'_Crap.´_

I rocked back and forth on my heels, my arms behind my back, suddenly feeling shy as my face felt warm. Stinky smirked again.

_'So much for making a graceful entrance.' _

There was a sparkle in his eyes that made my knees go weak. My father was mumbling something to him about respect and curfews yada, yada, yada. He kept nodding replying 'Yes Sir.' which made my father attempt to hide his grin.

He finally turned towards me smiling, holding out a dozen roses pink, red and white mixed together. They looked as if picked them from Ms. Vitello's flower shop. My knees turned to jelly and I bit my tongue, trying not to swoon.

'_Pull it together Pataki, it's not as if you've never been on a date before._'

I accepted them, handing them quickly to my sister, who appeared out of nowhere and gushed over them. I grabbed Stinky's arm, pushing him out the door before she could continue on with 'baby sister' this or 'baby sister' that.

Urg. She drives me crazy…all the time.

As we pulled out of the parking space and onto the road he laughed. "For some reason I didn't think I'd be having a talk with your father."

I nodded looking at my hands. "I know. Things have changed a lot Peterson." I said softly

"Peterson?" He smirked, not taking his eyes of the road.

When we stopped at a red light he squeezed my knee. "Relax pumpkin. It's just me." He reminded, giving a comforting smile.

I forced a smile. "I'm good."

He laughed again, making my butterflies fly faster. Quickly kissing me on the cheek, he whispered in my ear."I'm nervous too."

A warm electrical shock spread all over my body. Then put his hand back on the steering wheel, turning his attention back on the road. I hummed a Dino Spimoni song before asking. "Where are we going?"

He slightly shrugged, changing the station. "Not sure pumpkin, it's up to you."

I smirked. "I thought we agreed, not to call me pumpkin."

He laughed. "You said it. Not me."

"You're such a comedian." I replied sarcastically.

"I try."

"I don't know why I'm so nervous." I blurted.

"I am too… Just go with it. "

"Where are we going anyways?" I reiterated.

"Where ever you want. Are you hungry? Or a movie? Both?"

I thought for a second "Maybe dinner first."

At the next stop light he put his hand over mine. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He pulled to the side of the road and took out a blindfold. I froze in shock.

He laughed."It's not what you think. I just want to surprise you."

"Ok, but no funny stuff. I don't care how strong you are. I can still kick your butt." I told him warily.

He kissed me on the cheek "Whatever you say pumpkin."

The rest of the ride was a blur.

Besides the radio and light conversation with Stinky, it wasn't so bad. As promised, no funny stuff, which for some odd reason was slightly disappointing. When we stopped and he took the blindfold off, it was in front of a quiet restaurant in the middle of a busy area. Many people eating in different restaurants and a movie theater across the street.

But the one place he picked looked deserted. I was cautious about this date, and my relationship with him for that matter.

As if sensing my anxiety he said. "It's ok. Come on."

He went around the car and opened my door, leading me up to the entrance. He pulled out a set of keys and opened the door, turning towards me, still grinning.

"Calm down love." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I'd never hurt you."

When he looked into my eyes, I knew he was sincere. He stepped aside to let me in and turned the lights on. It was a well lit, very expensive looking restaurant.

"Stinky I-"

"It is my uncle's. He let me borrow it for the night." He winked at me.

"But.."

"I didn't know what you wanted so I was thinking of making you something."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know how to cook?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he taught me…mostly Italian food. I wasn't sure if you wanted that or not." He turned concerned. "If you don't we can leave."

I smiled, touched. "No one has ever done something like this for me."

He walked me to a booth, where more pink flowers and two candles were placed on the table.

He bent down. "Is this too much?"

I shook my head, still in shock.

"You're sure this is ok, right?" He asked.

"Stop freaking out Peterson and make me something." I demanded with a smirk.

He smiled and nodded. Once he went into the kitchen, I pulled out my phone and texted Pheebs.

'_Pheebs! You're never gonna believe it! He brought me flowers…surprising me by taking me to an expensive Italian restaurant to make me dinner. Ahhh..I'll keep you posted!' _

I got so wrapped up in texting her that I didn't see Stinky come back. He placed the plate in front of me. I put my phone away and smiled.

"Is this weird?" He asked, quickly handing me a bottle of soda.

"Why would you think that?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, before sliding in the booth across from me."I was thinking in the kitchen. It's kind of random to take you to an abandoned restaurant, three towns over to make you dinner. It's either really sweet or really creepy. I just hope I'm not scaring you. I've never done this bef-"

I put my finger to his lips. "It's sweet. I was a little hesitant at first, but I love it."

He relaxed again. I took a bite of my risotto and smiled.

"Mmm, you made this?" I inquired.

He nodded as I took another fork full.

"It's really good." I added.

He leaned grabbing my hand. "I have to confess that I made some of the food before we got here. It took me forever to make the pasta."

"From scratch?"

He nodded shyly as we both ate thoughtfully.

He grabbed two yahoo's and walked back to the table.

"You ok?" I asked.

He slid back into the seat, shifting uncomfortably.

"So…" I began. "How are you?"

He laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Honestly… nervous as hell. I'm trying so hard to act cool, but failing miserably."He said looking away.

"Me too" I replied as he looked at me.

"I couldn't notice." He added.

I shook my head and held his hand. "I don't know what to say either… I haven't been on a date in years."

He nodded. "Something we have in common eh?"

I leaned back. "I guess so Mr. Peterson."

He held up his hand. "Please Ms. Pataki. Mr. Peterson is my father. My friends call me Stinky."

I smirked and seductively asked "And your girlfriend?"

He swore. "She can call me whatever she wants."

I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his softly. "I like the sound of that." I said and felt a smile against my lips when he kissed me again.

"What's your favorite color?"

He gave me a quizzical look.

Shrugging I said, "What? If we're dating we should know this stuff."

He nodded in agreement. "Green, yours is pink right?"

I nodded.

"Favorite hobby?" he asked.

"I love dancing, and writing."

"Writing?" He inquired.

"Yup, mostly short stories, poetry and you?"

"Well…I like sports." He started, motioning to the two empty plates. "Cooking and drawing."

"Like architecture or graphic design?"

He shrugged. "A little of both; I worked with one of my cousin's a year or so ago, building a house for this charity he belongs to. He held up the blueprints and explained different sections, then introduced me to his friend who sat down with me to explain further."

"That's really cool."

He smiled. "Yeah….Ya know pumpkin, even though this is our first date, I know you better than you think."

Raising an eyebrow I replied. "You think so?"

"I know that your favorite color is pink, you're scared to death of rats, and you're really good at sports. You're allergic to strawberries. You're birthday is Marc-""

I interrupted. "Everyone knows that Stinky!"

He took a deep breath. "You have had four short stories printed in the Hillwood Times, you loved being It girl, even when you denied it. I've always admired that you stand up for what you believe in. Your eyes sparkle when you laugh and you have always been beautiful in my eyes. "

My heart beat faster and a small smiled formed on my face.

He cleared his throat, attempting to regain composure "Anyways…favorite movie?"

I thought about it and shrugged. "I don't know. My favorite horror movie is Evil Twin…the original. The others are just redundant." He laughed and agreed. "I like a lot of movies but mostly the classics. Breakfast at Tiffany's, Some like it Hot, Sabrina…the 1950's version. The one in the 80's is horrible."

He laughed asking "Old movies huh? What about Casablanca?"

I froze as images from my nightmare came to mind_. _

_'If I can't have you. No one can_."

"Honey…" He asked, sliding into the seat next to me, putting his arms around me, holding me tight.

"Honey" He said again but I felt numb, lost in the haunted dream with green orbs.

I couldn't see Stinky anymore, just visions of the football headed boy that broke me. He kissed my cheek, then my forehead as he held me against his chest.

I nuzzled into his neck, snapping back to reality. Shivers went down my spine when Stinky asked if I was ok. I nodded, blinking and apologized.

Stinky kissed me lightly, holding my head in his hands. I leaned forward and kissed him. He deepened it and I moaned softly, leaning forward. His hands wrapped around my waist and my fingers into his hair as he held me tighter. Stinky groaned and pulled away, before swearing under his breath again.

"What are you doing to me?" Stinky asked in a deep voice as I started to hallucinate again, completely bewildered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked frightened, as my boyfriend changed into a vision of Arnold.

I put my hands to my sides, but he wouldn't let me go, just gripped tighter. Then he put his head on my shoulder, pressing me against him.

I tried to calm myself down, chanting in my head.

'_It's not Arnold. It's not Arnold. It's not Arnold ' _

He swore again as he kissed my neck and I pushed him away.

"You're confusing me." I said, taking shallow breaths and seeing the concerned look on my boyfriend's face.

"Are you alright?" Stinky looked deeply into my eyes.

Brown met blue and I was lost as he spoke. "I want to be a gentleman. Give you everything you want, everything that you deserve. I want to be there for you 24/7 and always make you feel loved, because I care about you so much."

Stinky groaned again. "But my body is fighting me. You have that effect on me pumpkin."

I laughed and touched his cheek and honestly told him. "It's ok, cause I feel the same."

He raised an eyebrow. "Everything or just the last part,"

I shrugged with a grin "A little of both." I brushed my nose against his and kissed Stinky again.

He leaned forward before push himself away. "Seriously if you keep that up …you need to stop." He said cautiously.

"Why?" I asked innocently, getting up from the booth.

He smirked and things started to blur back to the vision Arnold, desire filled his green orbs. It pulled at my heart when I heard his voice say.

"Cause if you do that again, I'm going to take you here on the floor and I can't do that." He said.

I stopped breathing, before my eyes grew. "I knew it!" I pointed at him.

'_You don't know anything. Please stop over reacting. _'

I got my things and walked out the door.

Stinky followed me. "What are you talking about?"

"The whole reason you have been like this. You tried to fool me. And I fell for it."

'_Stop it! Apologize you fool'_

I took off the necklace. "I don't play games."

'_It wasn't Arnold! Stinky's not like that! He's not like __him!__'_

I ran towards the closest bus stop. I'm so stupid. I made myself think he was such a great person and that I could trust someone like that.

_'You stupid geek bait! Listen to me! That was STINKY not ARNOLD. Maybe you could have moved on, but you blew it. __He was trying to be a gentleman for you and all you can think about is the past. Let Arnold go. Go apologize.'_

When I turned Stinky was gone. I sat on the bench as tears streamed down my face. I couldn't stop them and quickly began to sob. It was starting to rain as I put my head in my hands. How does this always happen? Why am I so dumb?

'_Cause you don't take chances. Doi! You'd rather run. Now you lost a great guy. Good going weirdo'_

I hugged my knees as I sobbed harder. I cried for all the things that could have been and stupidly allowing my past to haunt my future. Suddenly the rain stopped. Stinky held out an orange umbrella, which I accepted and pulled me into his arms. He carried me bridal style back to the car.

"What is the matter with you?" He scolded "Sitting on a dangerous fucking street corner waiting for a god damn bus. You could have gotten hurt and now your wet and are going to catch a cold. You know sometimes when you do shit like that you really piss me off. I don't understand you Pataki."

He grumbled, putting me down, next to the car. Then he opened my door, a scowl across his face. "You dropped this." Stinky held up the necklace, helping me put it back on. When we started back on the road, I apologized. He nodded silently. We drove for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes were glued to the road.

"I'm sorry." I told him softly. He pulled to the side of the road, turning his car and seat belt off. "I just don't understand why you stormed out. As if the whole evening meant nothing to you. That you didn't trust me." I wanted to protest but thought now is not the time as he continued. "When you yelled at me about nothing and put yourself in danger…if anything were to hap-"He sighed and held out his arms. I hesitated for a minute before leaning forward as he enveloped me into a hug.

He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my wet hair.

We pulled up to my house. I raised an eyebrow. "The night's over?"

"I told your father that I'd get you home on time." He forced a small smile.

"Stinky. You're going to listen to my old man?"

He shrugged. "Why? You still want to stay out?"

I kissed him lightly. "What do you think? I don't want to end our first date like this."

He groaned. "Pataki, it's a school night."

I laughed. "We have tomorrow off."

"Good point."

"I'll go change and we can leave after that."

He smirked "Whatever you want pumpkin. But I would like your father to like me."

I chuckled when I saw Bob, staring intently out the window, his mouth in a hard line, eyes glued on my boyfriend. I turned and stroked Stinky's cheek, kissing his swiftly before opening the car door.

"I'll meet you at Phoebe's in an hour." I told him softly.

Stinky laughed. "Okay love."

I leaned towards him, taking a deep breath and said seductively. "You don't always have to be such a gentleman."

I grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards me and kissed him again.

He pulled away quickly, grinning. "Helga go before I grab you back in the car and drive away now."

I smiled. "See you at Pheebs, dear."

I bit my lip, taking a glance at him before I opened the door. Once inside, I saw the light from the TV on in the living room, leaning against the door, a goofy grin on my face. Olga was first to see me, she squealed but I couldn't hear her. I was on cloud nine.

Ignoring her I grabbed my phone and called Pheebs.

When she picked up she said excitedly. "Details"

"Well hello to you too." I can't stop grinning like an idiot.

"Talk Pataki. What happened? Tell me now!"

I heard my father grumble something as Olga interrupted a taped recording of 'The Wheel'.

"Stop yelling!" I screamed at Pheebs.

"I'm not." She said softly.

I raised my voice. "Ok...ok Pheebs stop. I'll come over."

"Helga. What are you talking about?" She asked.

I pulled the cell away from my face and walked up a couple stairs. "Dad! Pheebs wants me to go over. Is that ok?"

I saw him look at the clock, then back at me. "Kinda late isn't it?"

"I know but I gotta talk to her." I gushed.

"Can't you just talk to her over the phone?" My father asked.

Olga interrupted, squealing again. "Daddy…let her go. She has tomorrow off. It's Phoebe."

Bob groaned and I took that as a yes. I ran up the stairs and gathered a bag of clothes and other personal belongings.

"Helga! What is going on?" Pheebs screamed into the phone.

"Can I come over? Just for a second? It won't be that long. Just so I'm not completely lying to the rents."

She sighed and whispered "Just for a minute."

I smirked. "Why, my dear Phoebe. Do you have company?"

She was silent and I laughed.

"Oh shut up." She spoke up.

I sent her a text when I was outside. She opened the door slightly.

"Hi." She said meekly.

Putting both hands on my hips I asked. "Phoebe? Can I come in?"

She let me pass and I yelled into the living room. "Sorry Gerald-o. Just could-"

That's when Gerald turned the light on. May and Arnold sat on a plush purple couch, next to Gerald.

I put down my bag and put my hands in my back pockets.

"Hi." Gerald said.

I nodded. "Sorry for crashing your party. Just couldn't lie to my parents about coming over here."

Pheebs squealed. "You have to tell me everything." She grabbed my hand to drag me into the other room.

I let her go. "You have company. I didn't mean to impose."

"What happened?" May asked.

"Her first date with Stinky" Pheebs gushed again.

Arnold cleared his throat. I looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how was it?" Gerald asked, elbowing him. May didn't seem to notice, turning all of her attention to me.

I rubbed the back of my neck and felt that grin from earlier form on my face. My face felt warm, biting my lip, smirking.

Not wanting to tell them everything I replied. "Without a doubt, feels like one of the best nights of my life."

I saw May smile and I internally rolled my eyes. Pheebs hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"The best part is…it's not over." I added

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked softly.

I took a deep breath, putting my hands on my hips. "Well, if you must know football head. I have a curfew. Stinky wanted to make a good impression but I didn't want to end the night so the best excuse was here."

"So he's getting you here?" May asked, smiling.

Before I could answer, there was a knock at the door. When Phoebe answered Stinky wore a matching grin, walking in the front hall. When he saw Arnold, it fell and the two glared at each other.

Stinky cleared his throat. "Excuse me you guys. I believe you have something of mine." He walked over and threw me over his shoulder.

I gasped in shock before laughing, playfully kicking my arms and legs. "Helga G. Pataki belongs to no one."

Laughing he replied. "Whatever you say pumpkin"

"I told you not to call me that." I whined.

He waved goodnight to everyone. I sat up slightly, smiling.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he started walking.

"This was your idea, pumpkin."

"Whatever you say Mr. Peterson" I replied.

He lightly smacked my butt. I squealed and heard Phoebe and Gerald laugh. Stinky turned around fast, spinning me around. I squealed again, laughing.

"Goodnight you guys."

Stinky was halfway out of the living room when a deep voice asked. "Well, did you guys want to watch the movie with us?"

I looked up to see green orbs stare into mine. Stinky shifted me on his shoulder, breaking eye contact.

"Thanks anyways" Stinky mumbled to Arnold.

"Put me down!" I whined, kicking my legs again.

He took me off his shoulder, not letting my feet touch the floor and held me bridal style, leaning in, he kissed my nose quickly.

"No." He said with a smirk, before throwing me over his shoulder again.

"Sorry for ruining your evening, guys." I heard him say as blood rushed to my head. "Just came to pick up this trouble maker." He shifted me again.

I looked around Stinky to see Gerald, Phoebe and May smirking. Arnold looked uncomfortable, forcing a smile on his face.

"No problem." Gerald said amused.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him, grinning like an idiot and trying not to bite my lip. He smirked at me, and then glanced at my best friend who was beaming with excitement.

"You know Stinky I've reconsidered our relationship and think it would be better to end it now."

There was humor in his voice as he asked. "Why's that?"

"Because….I'm not a girly-girl." I said as a matter of factly.

"Sure, sure"

"I mean it." I laughed. He waved to our friends, then starting heading for the door.

"For instance, I hate girls that giggle."

He smacked my butt again and I giggled.

"Put me down!" I squealed and he did. When I grabbed my bag, I turned to see him at the front hall. I bit my lip again, looking at Pheebs, smiling and mouthed. 'Oh my god…I'll call you'. She nodded smiling.

We were driving into the night, rain crashing against the windshield. His eyes were focused on the road, expressionless. I keep thinking maybe this was a bad idea.

_'Ya think? You should have just stayed home. But nooo you have to live for the moment. Take too many risks.' _

I glared at the thought. '_I am perfectly fine. I'm tired of being cautious….but maybe Stinky was right..'_

I looked over to him before thinking. _'Maybe I have become reckless…having a boyfriend is making me think of __him __too much.' _

I can understand why Pheebs didn't want me to know about their double date, thinking I'll be hurt, but how she couldn't is beyond me.

_'You'd fly over the deep end and you know it. One mention of the name…or anything associated to him and you freak out. Stop thinking about the past! He's with May. You should just be happy and like Stinky said earlier. "Just go with it." The girls agreed that you deserve to be happy.' _

Will I though? I looked out the window and fiddled with the seat belt.

_'Let it go and embrace the relationship with Stinky! Maybe you're meant t-.' _

I felt the car stop, looking out to see a triple decker home, similar to mine, only it was a dark red. I don't remember his house looking like this. Then again, I don't think I've ever been to his house. He opened my door and we ran up to the house, attempting to stay out of the rain. He turned on a lamp in the front hall.

I whispered. "Are your parents home?"

When I looked at him, his face dropped and turned pale. He shook his head, held my hand and walked me upstairs into a dark room. He turned a light on and stepped aside. It was a large room with chocolate covered walls and a plush gray couch. Two reclining chairs were on either side of the couch and a large flat screen TV was hung against the wall.

I sat on the couch, waiting for him to join me. He smiled warmly, walking towards a shelf filled with DVD's and what looks like videogames.

"What would you like to watch? Comedy? Horror?" He turned smirking. "The happy bun-"

"Hell will freeze over Peterson."

"Thank God." He replied, laughing. "It belongs to my cousin Tina. She visited last week."

He put some romantic comedy on the table before retreating back downstairs, leaving me alone. There was a movie poster of Evil Twin. Next to the flat screen was a dark wooden cabinet, which visibly held three video game systems and an endless movie collection.

An array of pictures surrounded the small table beside me. I smiled seeing all of our old friends from P.S. 118. Harold, Sid and Stinky at the beach a few years back. Phoebe, Stinky and Gerald made a face, at Brain's birthday party. But one picture stood out. It was an old picture of a very young Stinky, standing in the middle of a beautiful woman and an older man. They all smiled, genuinely happy.

"What are you doing?" Stinky snapped and I looked up, placing the picture back on the table. He handed me a bottle of soda and put a bowl of popcorn in front of us.

He put the disc in the player. He came back and we cuddled on the couch, a green blanket over us and I put my head on his chest. He relaxed and put his arms around me, holding me close.

"I'm sorry." I said as I kissed his neck.

"Stop apologizing and watch the movie." He said, taking a swig of soda.

" I don't want to." I whispered. Placing butterfly kisses on his neck, trailing up to his ear, running my fingers softly through his hair. He inhaled sharply, tightening his grip around me. Absentmindedly, I giggled and he groaned.

"H-Helga. Watch the movie."

Sighing, I turned my attention to the screen. Halfway through the movie, I kissed his neck again. He took a few shallow breaths as he stiffened.

"He-lga. Please." He groaned again. I sat up and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Fuck it!" He yelled before pinning me against the couch beneath him.

Carnal instincts took over both of us and we were lost in each other. My fingers in his hair as he pressed up against me, my legs wrapped around him. When I softly moaned and shifted my hips against him, he said my name. I sucked his bottom lip when I felt his strong hands trailed down my body, gripping my hips, my fingers in his hair. Our hips moving in unison, lips locked against each other. As the kiss deepened we moved faster. I feel like I can't get enough. I know it's too soon and wrong but at this moment I don't care.

I just want this man, who genuinely cares about me. That wants me in every way and knows the real me. I trust him and I don't want to think about anything right now.

'_Just go with it.' _

When his left hand moved up my inner thigh, I held back a moan, throwing my head back and biting my lip.

We fell off the couch and onto the floor. I was still under him, kissing and he held me close. One hand still on my inner thigh and once he moved closer to the zipper on my jeans, he stopped.

"What is it now?" I asked panting, when he sat up.

His shallow breaths matched my own. "I can't do this. I can't be _that _person."

Once again confused and feeling slightly rejected I asked. "You keep saying that and I still don't understand."

He raised an eyebrow and gave me an 'are you serious' look. "It's our first date. We can't do this?"

Rejection consumed me once more. I tried to hide my feelings but was apparently failing miserably. "Stinky I-"

"I want you pumpkin, but not on our first date." He said, taking shallow breaths.

"Not even a kiss." I asked shyly.

He smirked. "That's how this all started. Look, I haven't had a girlfriend in a really long time. I want to take this slow.."

He held both my hands in his, kissing each one softly. He let one go and stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"I can't lose you." He whispered.

I immediately recognized the mixed emotions that filled his eyes, desire, longing and…pain? I sat next to him, leaning slowly and I kissed him. I felt his arms wrap around me when I deepened the kiss, then quickly pulled away.

"I'm right here." I told him, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"But taking it slow? You didn't seem to act that way at Pheebs. Or right now." I asked smirking.

His face turned pale and he apologized. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He grabbed my face in his hands again, apologizing.

I cursed myself as I giggled.

"Stop it." I said, put his hands down, kissing him quickly. "I liked it."

He voice deepened when he said. "Me too."

Placing a kiss on my nose, cupping my cheek in his hand,

"You're amazing Helga Pataki." He said, stroking my cheek with his thumb again."You make me feel like the luckiest man alive."

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, attempting to calm my hormones, I eyed his Hill box 3000.

"Could we play a video game?" I inquired.

"Anything you want pumpkin."

Picking out a fighting game, we played the rest of the night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's right Ladies and Germs. That's how I am going to end this chapter

I know how I want it to end this story, but my biggest problem is that I don't know which direction to go in.

That's where I need your help.

To all of my fans and viewers out there (thank you!...I love you all) and I Need your opinions!

How many of you liked the last chapter? Was it too intense/ graphic? Was this chapter too much? Not enough? Ha-Ha

I want **at least six **reviews to write the next chapter.

I'm going to wait a couple weeks then go based upon (any opinions) I receive. So please review!

Thank you all again!

DarkAngel886


	12. Moving on or walking in place?

**A/N:** First of all you guys are awesome!

I know that I have posted in a long time but I am getting my e-book published January 2013. 'A New Beginning' by P.S. Kulas Please review or PM me for more details.

Bunny7433: I am also a very hardcore Arnold & Helga. But don't fret, because everything happens for a reason.

MorganTaylorM3: The next chapter will have a scene where Arnold talks to Helga about Stinky. Too much going on to fit it in this chapter. Gerald and Arnold will always be best friends and like brothers, so it may seem on the rocks but nothing will change, just arguing. The pink bow represents what she use to be and is trying to start over, but there

Nep2uune: I haven't mentioned it yet but May is mostly around so Stinky won't suspect Arnold's feelings for Helga. Arnold is so wrapped up in his feelings that it doesn't really matter what May thinks( didn't mean for it to be that way, but it's true)

This chapter is a little darker in some parts than the other chapters have been.

**Question**: **I have had to re-edit makeout scenes etc with Stinky and Helga multiple times because they boarderline M. How would you guys feel about me writing a chapter (most likely Arnold & Helga) with a M rating?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Warning rated M for foul language, etc.**

**Unfortunately I don't own Hey Arnold, Craig does…lucky duck**

* * *

><p><strong>HELGA'S POV<strong>

A high pitched alarm went off, making me groan and roll over. My legs wrapped around soft sheets, felt warmer than usual. The pillow also felt different, harder. I snuggled closer, attempting to get comfortable when I felt something pull me; I cringed at the harsh light when my eyes fluttered open. Once everything came into focus I realized I was not in a familiar bedroom. Still in a daze, I sat up and heard someone beside me. Stinky had his arm wrapped around me, a soft smile played on his lips.

"Mornin' love." He said softly.

I panicked for a moment, trying to comprehend my surroundings. "Mornin'. When did we get here?"

"You were sleeping and it's more comfortable in here than on the floor."

It wasn't until I shifted slightly that I realized what I was wearing. An oversized white tee shirt and my underwear, my blush darkened when I spotted my pink bra lying next to my jeans on the floor.

"We didn't do anything." Stinky said quickly when he noticed what I was staring at.

I slowly faced him, glaring accusingly. "So you just stripped me naked and we slept like this?"

His eyebrows furrowed and glowered back at me. "I woke you up, handed you the shirt and you changed on your own. I told you I wouldn't do that to you."

I apologized. Vulnerability, lust and sadness crossed his face.

I shook my head, took a deep breath and lay back on the bed, closing my eyes. "I know I keep acting mean and saying the wrong things but I'm scared as hell Stinky. I don't know what I'm doing. Everyone keeps telling me to just go with it and keep an open mind but I'm too damn scared of getting hurt and it's messing everything up."

He picked up my hand and kissed it.

"I want to get to know you. It can't be all physical." I said.

He nodded, a wicked gleam crossed his face when I added "At least, not at first."

As he stood and walked to his closet, I took a closer look at him. I never noticed how buff he was. The muscles in his arms were huge and he had at least a six pack. I noticed the fifty pound weights next to his closet.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, smirking.

Playfully I stood and walked towards him. "I could ask you the same thing Mr. Peterson."

He grabbed me and kissed me, hard on the mouth.

"Always" He said against my lips. "I don't wanna go to school."

I giggled, kissing him again. "Then don't go."

He gave a hearty laugh. "Can't, coach will kick me off the team, pumpkin."

His hands traveled from my waist to my hips and he groaned. "Really tempting though."

Stinky let me go and took a step back. "I-I have to go take a shower." Grabbed his clothes and left for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I beeped the horn twice and Pheebs came running out, her hair in disarray as Stinky jumped into the backseat. I turned to look at her flushed face as she straightened out her shirt.<p>

"You ok, Phoebe?" I asked concerned.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Never better"

I was about to pull back onto the road when I heard someone yell. I stopped to see Gerald-o bang on the window. Pheebs shifted in her seat, finding her hands very interesting. Stinky snickered when Gerald shut the door behind him.

"When did I become a taxi?" I asked through my rearview mirror.

"Very funny, Pataki" Gerald said. "But thank you." He added, mumbling.

Taking a dramatic sigh I inquired. "We waiting for any other geek baits or can I move this clown car?"

"Actu-" Gerald started, when I thought of the only other people that might be in her house. I immediately pulled out on the road and floored it to school, not looking behind me. Gerald began texting someone; the smirk growing on his face is unnerving.

When I pulled the car to the side of the parking lot, I turned to face my pink faced friend and her boyfriend. "Well…you two have a wonderful day."I said sweetly, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Gerald rolled his eyes and Pheebs gave an earsplitting grin, following her boyfriend. A few others surrounded the car.

"See you after school dear?" I asked Stinky, smirking.

"You know pumpkin; I can drive my own car." He replied, leaning against my door, clutching his football bag.

"I am fully aware of that Mr. Peterson. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible."

He laughed, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "Guess our first date's over."

I took off my seat belt "Best first date ever."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him briefly. He pulled away too soon. "Pumpkin, I have to go to class. And we're causing a scene." He motioned outside the car. A group of people were trying to see who was with the 'infamous' Helga Pataki. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

'_People need to get their own lives.'_

I smirked at Stinky, caressing his cheek with my palm. "To be perfectly honest, I don't give a damn what others think."

He nodded. "I know that bu-"

Raising an eyebrow I asked. "You're not ashamed of me are you?"

"No! Not at all! I just don't want to be late for class."

"Prove it." I challenged playfully.

He sighed and tipped my chin, to look in his eyes. He kissed me softly on the lips, but pulled away too soon.

" I'll see you later pumpkin." He opened the door and kissed my nose before getting his backpack and shutting the door. A few guys stood in shock and awe. Putting my seat belt back on, I revved the engine. A group of guys from the basketball team stood in front of the car. I turned the radio on and students quickly moved out of the way, peeling out of the parking lot and sped down the street, leaving tire marks in its wake.

* * *

><p><strong>ARNOLD'S POV<strong>

When I saw Stinky get out of the black Camaro, I felt as green as my shirt. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw May smiling.

"They're so cute together." She cooed.

I forced a smile on my face. "Aren't they?"

She scowled at me.

'_Too much sarcasm football head.'_

Before I could say anything else, she turned on her heels and walked towards her group of friends, grinning at Stinky. Walking towards my locker, I met up with Gerald.

"Sup man?" He asked.

I shrugged, saying nothing.

"You ok?" He inquired.

I nodded, silently.

Gerald's voice dropped to barley a whisper "Is this about Stinky?"

I glared at him. "Her."

He rolled his eyes, changing the subject. "How's May?"

"Good, I guess." I said, opening my locker.

He groaned. "Dude, you gotta stop. She moved on, if it's meant to be, it will be…May's a great girl."

I glanced past him when I hear May's voice. She was talking to Malone, hanging on his every word, twirling her hair in one hand and her books in the other. She was giggling, something inaudible. I turned back to my best friend.

"Great girl, huh?" I motioned behind him

* * *

><p>"Class…class. Settle down." Ms. Paratame, shouted over the chatter of classmates, which was mostly gossip about Helga and Stinky.<p>

"Next person who talks gets detention!"

Everyone stopped talking, turning their full attention to our English teacher.

"Now, we have briefly discussed Pride and Prejudice." She held up a paperback copy of the book.

"We are going to review this book again because the papers that I have received were unacceptable. As most of you know we concentrate on five main characters. Can anyone tell me who they are?" Ms. Paratame asks.

A slender brunette wearing a green headband to hold her long wavy hair in place answered in a meek voice "Elizabeth Bennett, her sister Jane, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham."

The teacher shrugged, smiling at her "Very good Sheena, although I'm not sure I'd consider Mr. Wickham as a main character. I think he is more of a secondary character but the others are correct." Our teacher turned and wrote all five characters on the blackboard. When she turned, still smiling she asked. "Can someone pick one of these five characters behind me and explain who they are?" Many hands flew in the air. She called on the teen in front of me.

He cleared his throat. "Well…Elizabeth Bennett is a head strong woman who doesn't take crap from anyone. She seems the most level headed and Mr. Darcy made a comment that besides herself and Jane the rest of her family was embarrassing and crazy.

At first Mr. Darcy is a rich ass. He thinks he's better than everyone else. He's intelligent, speaks his mind and seems cold and very reserved. Then he meets Elizabeth and it makes him realize how he acts. She breaks all his barriers and he changes into this caring person who does everything he can to show her how much he cares for her."

Ms. Paratame smiled "Very good, anyone else?"

A blonde haired girl with chocolate eyes raised her hand. The teacher nodded towards her. "Jane is really shy and kind hearted. She is the oldest and prettiest in her family. She meets Mr. Bingley at a party and they instantly like each other but they can't be together because Mr. Darcy puts thoughts into Mr. Bingley's head.

Mr. Bingley is Mr. Darcy's best friend. He is equally as shy as Jane but takes Mr. Darcy's advice and they leave town after it is implied that Bingley had feelings towards her. He is a genuinely nice person and in the end marries Jane."

The teacher smiled. "Very good, and lastly who can describe Mr. Wickham?"

"He's a playa." Some kid in the back yelled.

The class laughed as Ms. Paratame smirked. "Um, something like that… Mr. Wickham is in the military. He first meets the Bennett's when his regiment traveled to town. Elizabeth develops a crush on him and to her knowledge the feeling was mutual. Later in the book, it is revealed that Mr. Wickham's family grew up with Mr. Darcy's and that Mr. Wickham didn't care for Elizabeth, it was all about money. However he runs off wit-"

'_Ring!' Ring'_

The bell went off signaling that the class has ended. Ms. Paratame shouted out the homework as everyone bolts out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Gerald POV<strong>

I heard someone call my name. I saw Stinky pull out the seat across from me at the lunch table. He pulled out a sandwich and a can of yahoo. I smirked at the excited expression on his face. "So. How was last night?"

He nodded, grinning. "Great. Can I talk to you about something though?" I nodded. "Helga seems to be a little distant emotionally. And I keep getting this weird feeling around Arnold. I didn't know if I could talk to you."

I remembered Rhonda's party…

_Arnold licked Helga's arm from wrist to elbow. I saw her body tense when he touched her._

I took a deep breath, snapping out of it. "You can talk to me about anything." Stinky relaxed a little. "I know that you said he was cool but I can't shake it…I know I'm over reacting. It's just the history they have." He took a bite of his sandwich. "It's intense and I really want this to work. The depths of my feelings towards her are scaring me. I don't know how to handle it."

I swallowed hard at his confession.

_Helga took a shot and bit a lime. Then Arnold put salt on his lower lip and she hesitated, glancing between Stinky and Arnold before taking two shots and leaning in slightly._

"How did it end?" He asked as I heard a squeak next to me. I didn't need to turn to know that it was my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey sweetie" She said in a sing song voice before greeting Stinky. "Pheebs, maybe you can help me." She smiled and nodded. He checked in his surroundings before leaning in and said. "I'm really falling hard for Helga, but she won't really talk to me. I'm going to bring it up with her this afternoon, but I gotta know about what happened with her and Arnold."

Phoebe sat back, distancing herself. "You'd really have to talk to her about that. It obviously didn't end well." He apologized. "I more concerned about him than I am her. I care for her too much to have him fuck it up." Phoebe tried to reason with him. "He's with May." Stinky shook his head. "Doesn't act like it and do you see the way he looks at her?" Pheebs sighed and placed her hand over his. "He'd never do that to you and you know she'd never hurt you."

She leaned forward and said in barley a whisper. "I know my Helgs. She likes you…a lot. But between her parents and what happened with Arnold, she has trouble with trust and emotions. Give her time and talks things out, but trust me she likes you."

"Yo, Peterson!" I heard behind us. Stinky and I turned to see Malone and his cronies. "I heard you are dating my girl." Stinky had a look of distain at Malone's comment. "Actually. She's mine so back off." A group of people surrounded us. "What did you just say?" Malone asked. Stinky took a step forward. "I said that Helga is my girl so back off and find someone else." The two were inches apart.

Wolfgang, one of Malone's cronies laughed and that's when Scott's face turned red and he lunged at Stinky.

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's POV<strong>

The majority of the day was spent cleaning my room and spending time with my mom as she made me fill out part time job applications. Because of what happened at Rho's party, Lila and Nadine's cases against me would not hold up well in court so they dropped the charges and I was cleared to go back to school tomorrow. However, after the incident, my parents think it would be a good idea to get a part time job.

Hillwood University was a different matter.

Due to my actions, my standings with them are 'highly questionable'. It is understandable, because the university doesn't know me. I was told that, they felt that it should be re-examined because it would put their name on the line.

The only thing that held on to my sanity at the moment was the memory of waking up in my boyfriends arms. Closing my eyes, I could almost feel him next to me.

I put the pen down on the table and thought how fast I could have screwed things up with him.

Seeing the vision of Arnold when Stinky said

'_Cause if you do that again, I'm going to take you here on the floor and I can't do that.'_

It wasn't Arnold, but it sounded like him and a wave of bad memories flooded my mind, so I ran. I've spent my life running from being hurt. First from my parents, finding solace in the corn flowered boy with dark green orbs. When he hurt me, I tried to be ignorant towards it because I desperately needed to cling to the feeling. It was the only thing that helped me function. My heart was hurting and severely wounded but I kept going…I tried to anyways.

Soon after, my parents had decided to make a change. A part of me thinks it's because of _what happened_, but we never talk about that. The next two weeks after our family 'joined' together, the weight that was on my heart lifted and the wound ripped open. I was in a vegetable like state and if I didn't have Phoebe I would have sunk. My family never knew about the other times. I never wanted them to.

My phone buzzed and it was a text from Stinky, making sure I was still picking him up. I smiled and grabbed my keys and purse before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>I listened to a random soft rock station and hummed with the music, glancing at Stinky, who was turned away from me, looking out the window. "They're letting me go back tomorrow." He took a deep breath, still facing away from me. "Thank god. Now let's just hope for the university to change their mind." He said. I nodded, still attempting to look at him, but he had turned his whole body away from me, shifting towards the door. I drove to the closest fast food place and parked the car, taking my seat belt off and tugged at his arm. "Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head. "Are you upset with me?" He shook his head again. Feeling annoyed I yelled. "Then look at me dammit!"<p>

When I saw the large cut on the side of his face and bruises on his lower lip and right eye, I crawled over and hugged him. Feeling unnecessary tears fall as I tried to ask who did this to him. He mumbled something but I didn't hear past the name.

Scotty Malone.

I felt my blood boil at the thought of someone hurting my boyfriend. Stinky tried to protect me, he defended me. My mind raced to jump back in the driver's seat and let Old Betsy kick the shit out of Malone and his cronies.

_Who the hell do they think they are? _

He tilted my head to make eye contact as he brushed the tears with the back of his hand. "Don't worry about me pumpkin. It looks worse than it is. I just didn't want to upset you."

Stinky winced when I placed my hand on his cheek. "Do you know how much I care about you pumpkin?" He asked softly. Before I could answer he added. "You mean a lot to me and I will always protect you." My lips brushed against his softly.

"My damsel in distress" He whispered against my lips. I uncharacteristically giggled.

"Let's go to my place pumpkin."

* * *

><p>The two of us sat on Stinky's bedroom floor, glancing at our notes from English class. We had different class times, but Ms. Paratame was teaching Pride and Prejudice in all of her classes. I took a swig of my Yahoo bottle. Stinky took my hand, making lazy circles with the pad of his thumb. "So, I was wondering…"He began. When I looked up, he seemed unsure of what he was trying to say.<p>

He cleared his throat. "I know that we've know each other all our lives, but I want to get to know you better." I smiled, leaning against his bed. "Like what?" He shrugged, smiling shyly. "Your parents seem nice." I laughed. "Yeah, I guess. It used to be difficult living with them. They kinda ignored me… like all the time, never called me by my name." He raised an eyebrow. "They didn't?" I shook my head, looking away. "It was Olga…everything was always about her. I was just a shadow."

"What happened?"

_Darkness. I could hear a machine beeping in a slow rhythm. Voices became clear as I heard my older sister sobbing and my father's voice comfort my mother. "It'll be ok Mariam. She's going to be ok."_

_There was a soft knock and rustling. "Doctor, how is she? Why won't she wake up?" A woman's voice said. "Mr. Pataki, your daughter has lost a lot of blood and after she wakes up she's going to have to move to a psych floor." There was a gasp. "She obviously has serious emotional issues that she needs to deal with. Did a traumatic event happen recently?"_

_Silence_

"_Has she been suicidal before?" The doctor asked. I hear Olga sob louder. _

"_Things are going to change." Bob stated before things blurred and darkness consumed me. _

I cleared my throat, turning back towards him and looked into his hazel eyes. "Something happened a few years back. Dad made an announcement at dinner one night, saying that they both wanted to go to therapy. He said things needed a change, immediately…my mom kept glancing at me the whole time. How about you?"

Stinky gulped and squeezed my hand. "I live with my uncle. My mom left when I was young. Around six, I think. That's what my dad used to say…and he..." He choked. I kissed his hand.

"I know." I whispered.

Stinky was very close to his father. Three years ago his father was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. The doctors operated on him, to take it out the little that they found, but there is no cure for that type of cancer. He refused chemo and wanted to spend as much time with his son as he could because nothing could be done.

A year later he passed away.

Stinky took a shuddered breath. "Anyways, I moved in with my uncle Tony. He owns the restaurant that I brought you to." I felt guilty and wanted to apologize but stayed silent. "He has a girlfriend named Megan. She's really cool and spends a lot of time here, but they spend one night a week at her place."

I laughed. "Last night?" He nodded.

"So, how long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was five, I pleaded with my parents to send me to a school that no one would recognize me." I smirked. "I have a reputation to maintain." He laughed and kissed me lightly. A strong electric current spread throughout my body and he kissed me again, running his fingers through my hair. I melted into his touch and deepened it. He lifted me and placed me gently on his bed, lying next to me, his lips never leaving mine. I shifted my hips towards him; he put his left hand at the small of my back and pushed me against him. I tried not to grind my hips again but when he groaned the vibration shook me and I lost control. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled him on top of me.

'_Calm down!' _

I felt him as turned on as I was, which scared the crap out of me. I've never been this far with a guy before, boyfriend or not, but I couldn't pull away from him.

"Helga, we have to stop." He mumbled against my lips, but I held him tighter running my fingers through his hair.

'_Stop!'_

I didn't want to stop, my body was on fire.

I moaned when I ground my hips against his, feeling him harden. He grabbed my hips, his hands shaking as he pulled away slightly. "Baby, stop" He groaned. I don't know if he was talking to me or himself…maybe both.

He was right. This was going too fast.

"I'm sorry." I said. His eyes were filled with lust and desire. "You don't have to apologize, baby. It's taking every fiber of my being to control myself. But it's going too fast. I want this to work out." He growled as he gripped my hips tighter and swore under his breath.

"Me too" I breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold's POV<strong>

I shut my phone off when I got home. Visions of Helga filled my mind all afternoon and it was only getting worse by the minute.

"_Helga I'm sorry." I said as she sat on the park bench, looking away. Tears mixed with rain streamed down her face. "I never meant for it to happen" I said holding her hand. She still looked away, pulling the pink ribbon out of her hair. _

"_How long?" She whispered. When I stayed mute her bloodshot eyes turned towards me. "How long football head?" I bit my lip and shook my head. "Tell. Me. How. Long!" She said through gritted teeth. "It was only once…but we've been talking for a month." She put her head in her hands. "I had a feeling…I told Pheebs but she told me to trust you. That I was over reacting." _

"_Helga, I was drunk. I didn't mean t-" I tried to say but she sarcastically laughed. "Yeah. Me too football head." She stood and grabbed her pink backpack next to her. "Helga." I said again. She turned slightly. "I'm sorry." I said again. _

"_About which part football head? About cheating on me? Or waiting this long to tell me?" She paused before holding up her hand. "I don't want to know." When she saw the ring on her finger she took it off and threw it at me. _

"_Goodbye Arnold." _

I blinked, ran down the stairs and letting my parents know my phone was dead before leaving to talk to the one person that may be able to help me.

* * *

><p>"A-Arnold?" A young woman squeaked, opening her door and inviting me in.<p>

I gulped. "Hey Phoebe." She raised an eyebrow. "Gerald's on his way over…"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

She looked hesitant. "O-ok."

Taking a deep breath I said. "It's about Helga."

She froze.

* * *

><p>The two of us sat at her dining room table.<p>

"Talk" Phoebe said, looking at me coldly.

I began to explain how I couldn't stop thinking about Helga and told her about the marriage dream "I can't function and it makes me sick to my stomach knowing she's with someone else."

She stayed mute only glaring at me. I've never seen her as upset as she looks right now. I took a deep breath. "I know I fucked up, b-"

"Ya think?" She said sarcastically. "Fucked up is putting it mildly, Arnold. Royally fucked up can't even being to describe what you put her through…"

She stood and put both hands flat on the table leaning towards me. "And you want to sit here and tell me all this shit about you wanting her back? I don't fucking think so!"

I took a deep breath. "What are you talking about Pheebs? I know I hurt her, but after a couple months things were ok. We only stopped talking because her parents changed."

Her expression darkened. "Ok? You think things between you two were ok? Are you that ignorant?" I shook my head. "What are you talking about Phoebe?" She closed her eyes, taking a sharp breath.

There was a knock at the door and she screamed. "COME IN!" After hearing the door close, Gerald appeared at the doorway, his face dropped at the expression on his girlfriend's face then glared at me. Phoebe's eyes never left me; she greeted her boyfriend in a monotone voice. Gerald sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about Shortman! You broke her! She was never ok! she was never the same way again! She tried to convince herself otherwise but **I **held her every night as she cried about you. **I** made sure she ate and got out of bed every fucking morning. Hell, she practically moved in here so I could make sure... It wasn't until…" She stopped at tears stood at bay then shook her head.

"You will not tell her about this! You will not hurt her again! Why can't you just let her be happy?"

Gerald was by her side; she grabbed him and sobbed into his shirt. He sighed; placing his head over hers and rubbed her back.

There was another knock on the door. Gerald left to answer it as Phoebe pulled out a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and slammed the freezer. She hopped up on the counter and grabbed a spoon, eating it from the container.

The voice that has haunted me asked in a soft voice. "What happened?" Helga asked concerned, wrapping her arms around Phoebe who shook her head. Helga shot Gerald a look and Phoebe quickly said. "He didn't do anything."

Helga grabbed the spoon and popping a large scoop of ice cream in her mouth. "You're never gonna guess what happened earlier!" She squeaked. Phoebe's face lit up as Helga ate another spoonful.

Gerald cleared his throat and Helga turned towards him. "Gerald-o. If you're dating my best friend you're gonna end up hearing things. Ask Harold, he knows." She said winking. Phoebe giggled then looked over her shoulder towards me.

Helga's face dropped when she spotted me. She grabbed the carton from Phoebe and a large serving spoon from a drawer, before joining her on the counter. Pretending that I wasn't sitting there she continued. "Anyways, we were at his place avoiding…I mean doing homework." Both girls giggled.

I've never heard Helga giggle. I've heard her laugh, but never giggle like that. She used to make fun of girls that giggled. It was a wonderful sound and the smile on her face took my breath away. At that moment I wanted to tell her how I felt. I have to stop their relationship before it gets serious. I knew everything that happened between us hurt her. Obviously more than I thought it had. I had to make things right. We are meant to be. She is the only one for me.

"I can't believe how much we have in common." She said, breaking my thoughts and shoving another spoonful in her mouth as she smiled. "I didn't think I could be this happy, you know."

Phoebe nodded. "I knew you guys would be great together."

Helga hugged her. "Thank you guys again…Oh my god! I forgot to tell you. You remember that thing I told you that happened the other day." Helga's said, her face turning a slight pink.

Phoebe nodded. "I still can't believe I almost blew it!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and grabbed the small spoon from earlier. "Yeah, but you came over here and made up for it."

Helga giggled. "True."

I glanced at Gerald, who was flipping through the telephone book. "Honey, chinese or pizza?" She smiled and looked at him, without saying a word he dialed the number for Hillwood House of Pizza. Then motioned his head towards me and we walked in the other room. The two girls were so involved with their conversation that it was unnoticed.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Gerald hissed.

I groaned. "I didn't know what to do. I just can't take it anymore." I looked at my best friend. "It's like I told Phoebe. I fucked up and want to fix it."

He shook his head. "You just want what you can't have."

I glared at him. "It's more than that. I just realized how much of a mistake I made."

Gerald took a deep breath and sat on the couch. "Look Arnold, you're my best friend and like a brother to me but I'm not going to screw up the best relationship of my life because you want her best friend back. I know that you have feelings for her and at one point you both loved each other… I hate to say this to you man, but she seems really happy…maybe you should just see how things go with May."

I folded my arms and tried to rein in my anger that was slowly beginning to rise. "May doesn't care about me. You know that."

"Then why are you with her?"

"At first I liked her. I really wanted to make things work. But now it feels like I'm with her so no one suspects my feelings for _her." _

"You do realize how stupid you sound, right?"

"I think I'm in love with her a-"

He interrupted me "But that one of your problems, man. You _think _you love her but you don't _know." _

"What about the flashbacks, the dreams and hallucinations? Do you know how many times I have bit my tongue to not say her name when I'm with May? Too many to count, all I can see is her."

"If the two of you are meant to be, it will be. But don't do anything rash because you're still _thinking... _Pheebs told me about some of the things that happened to her after you guys broke up."

I saw pain in his eyes. "I never knew Helga was like that. She was always such a pain in the ass. I never realized what a good person she is…and what I've heard…" Gerald shuddered, and then cleared his throat as I sat in the plush purple chair across from him.

In a low voice he added "It fucked her up big time man. I want both of you to be happy but just think before you speak."

I barley chocked out. "Do you think I'm too late?"

Before Gerald could answer there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe's POV<strong>

When we noticed the boys leave the room, Helga spoke in barley a whisper, tears in her sapphire eyes. "Phoebe, I'm so confused. "

"Helga, I'll never forgive Arnold for hurting you. You barely spoke to me. Especially when you tried t-" I shuddered at the memory of my best friend lying in her closet unconscious. She squeezed my hand. "I'm stronger now." She attempted to sound confident but I still saw the brokenhearted girl in front of me.

"Stinky's a good guy."

She nodded with a small smile. "We have a lot in common and I really like him."

"You're just too scared to know him…stop being so afraid."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not scared Pheebs."

I laughed, jumping off the counter to the stove and putting the tea kettle on. "Yes you are. You're scared of repeating the past. You can't lie to me Pataki"

"Wouldn't you be?" She asked in barley a whisper.I turned to see tears stream down her face.

I ran over and held her as she cried. "I don't want that to happen again Pheebs." She sobbed. I stroked her hair, cradling her as she stained my shirt.

'_You can't protect her from everything you know…She still loves him.' _

That's why I can't let her say anything. For her own good….She needs to learn that there are other people out there. But if she does choose to be with him, I won't like it but I will have to support her decision.

'_I don't want her to get hurt.' _

The high pitched whistle from the tea kettle made me jump. She smiled as I let her go, walking over to a cabinet, pulling out tea bags and two mugs. She grabbed the milk from the fridge and cleared her throat.

"So how are things with tall hair boy?" She asked smirking.

I felt my face burn when I smile and replied meekly. "Really good Helgs. I'm really happy."

She handed me the milk, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

There was a knock at the door. Helga happily jumped from the counter to answer it.

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's POV<strong>

I jumped off the counter and as I reached the front hall I could hear the boys talking.

Arnold's voice cracked as he asked. "Am I too late?"

'_Too late for what?'_

Princess squealed when I opened the door and hugged her, Harold came in behind her holding a liter of soda.

"I heard what happened this afternoon." Rho said loudly.

"Crimety Princess, keep it down. The neighbors don't have to know."

She smirked. "I told you that you would be great together."

I rolled my eyes, following her into the kitchen. "Yup you're quite the matchmaker."

I heard Harold greet the guys in the other room.

"How far did you get anyways?" Rho asked pouring a glass of diet yahoo.

"It wasn't that bad."

She raised an eyebrow. "Come on Pataki. From what I heard, you can't keep your hands off each other."

I felt the blush creep up my neck. "Oh my god, she's blushing. I want details."

Pheebs laughed. I bit my lip to hide my smile. "Really Pheebs? You wanna talk about you and hair boy?"

"I don't think so." A male voice yelled.

I glanced over as the three were eavesdropping on our conversation. My smile faded as I locked on hurt green orbs. He gave me a small wan smile. I smiled back before taking a deep breath.

"Be right back." I said aloud, both girls nodded.

* * *

><p>On my way back from the bathroom I bumped into Arnold. He caught me before I fell; holding me tight against his body, eyes locked.<p>

He took a ragged breath. "Helga, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 12<p>

I will post the next chapter ASAP.

I hope you all liked it and as always Please review!

Thank you all again!

DarkAngel886

A new Beginning By P.S. Kulas Available January 2013

_One person can change everything._

Stephanie Lewis has always been a headstrong woman.

The loss of her father at a young age made her distance herself emotionally from everyone, which is one of the main reasons she became a fantastic lawyer. After she wins a media worthy case her life may be in danger. That didn't bother her as much as one person she tried to stay away from.

_'No one could ever understand'_

Tyler Gifford was a well known flirt throughout the office..

even if he didn't work for the same company. He never wanted a serious relationship. It was easier to use women than to actually have feelings for them. But a recent death in the family made him look at things differently. The only woman who could relate…

Could they help each other find a way to stay alive, start over and find a new beginning…


	13. Let's be friends?

A/N: I know I'm writing back so late. I know it seems like a Stinky/Helga story but its Arnold/Helga. Last chapter was to give some back story, hopefully this one will help as well

I had to change minor details throughout the story because of the last chapter. Nothing that would change the story though, so no worries

Nep2uune: I know Phoebe is normally a very cheerful and reserved person, but this is about Helga. They are like sisters and protective of each other.

Bunny7433: I know what you mean about the Stinky x Helga x Arnold pairing. I love Arnold and Helga pairings, in fact they are the only stories I choose to read.

Craig owns Hey Arnold and needs to continue the series…seriously Craig sooner rather than later.

**Please review! I love reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on It's tooo late<strong>

On my way back from the bathroom I bumped into Arnold. He caught me before I fell; holding me tight against his body, eyes locked.

He took a ragged breath. "Helga, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's POV<strong>

I stepped back, putting my hands on my hips and sighed. "Talk about what football head?"

An electric current spread through me as he gently grabbed my elbow and led me back to the bathroom, shutting the door before I could utter another word. He looked frazzled as he motioned for me to sit. My left eyebrow rose, and I sat down on the light blue toilet seat.

"What's all this about Arnold-o?" I asked hesitantly.

He ran both hands through his hair, sighing and closing his eyes before looking at me. I tried not to get lost in his green ey-

'_Snap out of it Pataki! You're with Stinky remember?.'_

Arnold asked softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Tell you what hair boy?"

He sighed again and sat on the edge of the tub, across from me, holding both hands.

His bloodshot eyes looked into mine, saying in barley a whisper "H-Helga. I'm so sorry…"

I smirked, trying to lighten the mood. "Sorry for what Arnold-o?"

He gripped my hands tighter. "I know-and I'm so sorry."

My eyes widened at his statement, my body turning numb.

The only person who knew was my best friend and the only person I trust with anything.

Phoebe.

But she wouldn't do that. She may like to gossip, but she is like a sister to me and would never, ever tell anyone about what I like to call 'the darker years'.

'_Don't jump to conclusions Pataki. If she said something it must be for good reason.'_

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

Arnold held my hands tighter. "I don't know what happened, but I always thought after we broke up that things were ok. I never thought…or realized." He shifted closer towards me, so our knees were touching. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "I'm so sorry. Sorry that I was oblivious of everything that happened. If I knew…I never-"

I pulled my hands away from him, my vision begging to blur from my unshed tears. I felt like he slapped me and my old wounds slowly reopening; as if it is happening all over again.

I took a few shallow breaths and stood, pointing a finger at him. "Don't-don't you sorry me Shortman! You were the asshole that cheated on me. I know I wasn't the prettiest girl bu-"

I was cut off when he held his hand up. "You've always been beautiful Pataki, so don't go there. Yes, I messed up, big time and I can't even begin to explain how much I regret that. It was a mistake."

I held back a sob as he added. "The part I regret the most is hurting you."

Then he caught me off guard, wrapping his arms around me, holding me close. "Just because we broke up doesn't mean that I don't care about you." He mumbled against my hair, pulling back slightly and stroked my cheek.

I felt water droplets cascade down my cheeks; he brushed them away with the back of his hand as he looked deep into my eyes.

I pushed him away. "You can't change the past football head. We can be cordial to each other for Pheebs and Gerald-o's sake but that's it."

"I know I can't change the past… I wish I could. I would like to be friends though."

'_I don't know if I can survive that.'_

A wave of emotions ran through me. I stuttered. "I…I don't know."

**Arnold's POV**

I stroked her hand with the pad of my thumb, rhythmically back and forth, feeling the spark between us.

_Her voice chimed in. 'Look at the expression on my face. Like a deer in headlights. Say something because I can't trust you yet football head.' _

"Helga. You mean a lot to me. I'd really like to be friends."

She still looked cautious. Looking at her hands I added. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, we can just hang out with each other in groups."

She bit her lip and nodded.

I opened the door and stepped to the side. She stopped in front of me and closed the door, embracing me in a hug. She took a few shallow breaths before a soft sob escaped her lips.

It felt right to have her in my arms.

Complete.

And a part of me died then, knowing and feeling how badly I messed up. I held her tight against my chest as she cried, feeling the guilt and pain of years past comeback full force. I didn't want Phoebe to know how I was after Helga and I broke up, because it doesn't compare to the pain of the strong woman in my arms. I apologized over and over softly, running one hand gently through her hair, the other wrapped tight around her waist as she gripped my back, burying her head at the crook of my neck. Helga sobbed harder and her grip tightened when I absentmindedly kissed her forehead.

When she slowly calmed down, I asked if she was alright. She pulled away and nodded before looking in the mirror to see her makeup smudged all over her cheeks. She made a face, giggled before turning the water on, wiping her face. Then turned to me and dabbed a paper towel on my shirt to remove the black mascara smudged against my shoulder.

Looking hesitant, she flashed her trademark smirk "Alright, geetbait. Let's get back before they call the Calvary."

I motioned towards the window, laughing. "Or we could escape like Bonnie and Clyde."

She grinned and said over her shoulder. "Now you're talking head boy."

I tried to hide my grin as I walked back to the living room. My expression faded when I saw Stinky sitting next to Gerald.

"Hey man. You ok?" My best friend asked.

I nodded. "It's all good."

Rhonda sat in a plush purple chair, next to a small side table that held three large cups of ice coffee from Joe's. She was beaming at her boyfriend, who talked animatedly about something. When she turned towards her friends she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, balancing the three ice coffees in one hand and her large purse in the other.

"Princess, I love you." I heard Helga say from the hallway, quickly grabbing the cup with her name on it and kissed the stylish brunette on the cheek.

When she hugged Stinky my stomach flipped. He smiled at first but it quickly disappeared, glaring at me, and then he turned back to her motioning towards the hallway. They discreetly walked near the kitchen and as Harold was talking about football, I was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Helga asked concerned.

"You know how much I care about you pumpkin?" Stinky responded.

"What's going on Stinky?"

"Do you care about me or not?" He growled

"Why would you ask me a silly question like that?" She asked softly adding. "You know I do."

"Then why do you smell like men's cologne?"

Someone yelled my name and I snapped my attention back to my friends. "Huh?"

Harold smirked. "I said are you in?"

I attempted to seem like I was following the conversation, so I smiled "Yeah."

"Don't forget to bring May." Gerald added.

Staring at my hands I replied. "I don't know if it's going to work out with her."

Harold gave me a sympathetic smile "Well, there's always other fish in the sea."

"She wasn't that pretty anyways." I heard Rhonda add nonchalantly.

Just then Stinky marched into the room, swiftly grabbed his things and headed for the door.

"Stinky wait!" Helga yelled after him.

I saw him turn towards her. He cupped her chin in his right hand, leaned in and aggressively kissed her. He whispered something to her and kissed her softer. She nodded and he left before Helga ran into the kitchen. The girls followed.

"What the hell was that about?" Harold asked.

**Helga's POV**

After leaving the bathroom and double checking my makeup, I went to find Phoebe. She was in the kitchen gathering plates for the food that was on its way, when I heard Rho's sing song voice. I spotted the drink in her hand and didn't hesitate to grab it.

It was from Joe's after all.

"Princess, I love you." I said, kissing her cheek. My boyfriend smiled at me when I took a sip. I smirked and leaned over the couch to hug him. After a minute, his arms stiffened around me and pulled away. A dark expression crossed his face and asked me to follow him.

In the front hall, I rocked back and forth on my feet, smiling at him. His expression didn't change as he looked into my eyes.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

He paused for a moment, glaring. "You know how much I care about you pumpkin?"

I crossed my arms, waiting for an explanation. "What's going on Stinky?"

Stinky growled quietly."Do you care about me or not?"

Taken aback, I asked him, attempting to caress his cheek. "Why would you ask me a silly question like that? You know I do."

He stepped back silently, his jaw locked and eyes reserved. "Then why do you smell like men's cologne?"

"What are you talking about?"

His expression grew darker. "Don't play dumb, pumpkin. You smell like men's cologne. I just want to know why."

I quickly said. "Phoebe and I got in a long discussion. I was upset and someone gave me a hug. It's not a big deal. "

"Who was it?" He inquired, looking over my shoulder.

'_What?'_

I looked at him questionably.

His eyes narrowed. "Who gave you the hug?"

I calmly replied. "It's not a big deal."

"It obviously is if you won't tell me." He growled at me, looking over my shoulder again.

'_Where the hell is this coming from?'_

My eyes discreetly followed his. It was at Arnold.

'_Doesn't he trust me?'_

I attempted to rein my temper and took a deep breath. "Fine, Phoebe and I got in a deep conversation; I was upset and used the bathroom. I bumped into A- Gerald."

'_Gerald?'_

I quickly said "Gerald gave me a hug because I was upset"

Confirming my thought, Stinky visibly relaxed. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

I shrugged "Because it wasn't a big deal."

"Well maybe it is to me." He argued.

I placed both hands on my hips. "You're acting like you don't trust me. It's really starting to piss me off."

He was silent, looking past me before meeting my gaze.

"I-I trust you. It's the guys I don't trust." He stated, avoiding eye contact. Without another word, he rushed into the living room to grab his things.

"Stinky wait!"

His guarded expression matched mine as he grabbed my chin and kissed me. "I care about you too much to let you go." Then he kissed me roughly, before harshly whispering "You're mine. Never forget that."

"Helga Pataki belongs to no one." I growled.

"Keep telling yourself that pumpkin!" Stinky yelled over his shoulder and left.

I slammed the door as hard as I could. I felt my body visible shake as I headed towards the kitchen. I could tell Stinky was lying….he doesn't trust me.

'_I'm probably overreacting. It's all in my head. I've never given him a reason to think otherwise, right?.' _

I froze, remembering the other night when I freaked out.

_"Cause if you do that again, I'm going to take you here on the floor and I can't do that." He said._

_I stopped breathing, before my eyes grew. "I knew it!" I pointed at him. I got my things and walked out the door._

_Stinky followed me. "What are you talking about?"_

_"The whole reason you have been like this. You tried to fool me. And I fell for it." I took off the necklace. "I don't play games."_

…_.._

_He opened my door, a scowl across his face. "You dropped this." Stinky held up the necklace, helping me put it back on._

'Crimety!'

Rho and Pheebs followed me into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Pheebs asked softly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I placed both palms against the counter. "I messed up."

Pheebs raised an eyebrow. "Messed up how?"

I turned around and sat in a nearby chair and lied "Not sure. I just know everything was great and now…"

"Now what?" Rho asked.

At a loss for words I said. "Now- I don't know. I never knew he was so…"

"So what?" Rho encouraged again.

I shook my head.

Pheebs eyed me up and down. "Something happened….What is it?"

I forced a smile. "I think I should get going."

"What about the pizza?" Phoebe asked.

"Stay." Rhonda chimed in.

I said the first thing that came to mind. "I've gotta get ready for school."

The two rolled their eyes in unison. "It's Friday and you're not leaving like this."

"But Rho, your party…?"

"You know I'm not having one this weekend. Your recital is tomorrow."

"Bu-"

Just then my phone rang.

'_Stinky.'_

"Hey." A deep voice said.

"Hey, yourself" I snapped.

"I'm sorry about earlier pumpkin, I just get scared sometimes and I…I just don't want to lose you."

Ignoring the two girls, I looked out the window. "Well then you have to stop being so possessive. I'm not sure I can be with someone like that."

Silence.

"You...You don't think you can be with me?" He asked meekly.

I sighed. "Not if you're going to be controlling. I respect your opinion but am not going to have you tell me what to do and when to do it. I am my own person."

"I'm not controlling." He stated as a matter of factly.

"Honey, you freaked out over a hug. I should be able to hang out with anyone I want to. I'll obviously let you know where I'll be and when, but you have to trust me."

"I do trust you pumpkin." He said softly.

'_Then why did I have to call football head, Gerald-o?'_

"Well, the food's going to be here soon. I'll call you later?"

I could tell he was smiling as he said. "Ok honey. Talk to you later… Be safe."

I smiled. "Will do."

When I hung up the phone, I looked at Pheebs, who knew what I was thinking. "I'll call you later." I told her as I left.

* * *

><p>"I can't handle it!" I said pacing back and forth, on the purple carpeted rug.<p>

"Helga, calm down." The brown haired woman told me cautiously.

"How can you say that?" I plopped into a brown oversized chair, staring out the window that overlooked the city. "I'm just so confused."

Dr. Bliss put her blue pen down and smiled warmly before answering. "It's going to be ok, Helga. You're not nine years old anymore. You've grown so much. Now what exactly is confusing you?"

I dramatically sighed, staring at my hands "Stinky's a great guy. He's compassionate, kind, funny… he's a catch and I'm lucky to have him…"

"But" Dr Bliss said.

I stood up, flaring my arms replying. "But, I feel like he's suffocating me."

"Well, have you given any indication that would make him feel cautious?" She asked softly.

I bit my lip before pacing again, explaining our first date, then the afternoon at Pheebs. Not mentioning Arnold.

Bliss looked worried "Well, it seems like you are afraid to trust him. Does he know what happened to you?"

I shook my head, unable to remember. "I'm not sure. I don't think I did."

"Helga, you have to let him know. H-"

"I don't want to tell him. I don't want to burden him with this. It will cause more harm than good."

"You can't keep something this serious from him. You have to be open and honest. That is the foundation to a healthy relationship."

"Easier said than done" I mumbled.

Dr. Bliss picked up her pen, rapidly scribbling on her yellow notebook. Her pen froze as I whispered the one name that I never wanted to say.

"A-Arnold"

Her head shot up and repeated his name before I explained the multiple encounters I've had with him, focusing more on this afternoon's bathroom incident.

Dr. Bliss's face started to become red and looked like she was holding back emotions, afraid she was slowly losing composure, voice shaking. "Arnold never knew what happened? At all?"

I lost my voice, so I shook my head for the umpteenth time today.

She took a deep breath. "Do you think he is the reason why you can't trust Stinky?"

I shrugged, finding my shoes interesting. "Arnold wants to be friends. He feels horrible about what happened."

Bliss took a shallow breath. "And how does that make you feel?"

I chuckled "Really? You're going to ask that classic, over used question? Why not talk more about Erikson. Or was it Freud?"

She smiled. "Well…how do you feel? Do you want to be friends with Arnold?"

My confident smile faded and I weakly replied. "I'm scared as hell. I don't know if I could handle it."

"Understandable."

I ran my fingers through my hair, closing my eyes as I admitted. "I don't want to repeat history. I-I"

My body shook as images of Hillwood hospital and harshly whispered voices surrounded me. My name was called multiple times but I couldn't respond. Then I felt a small hand in my own. The images of the hospital faded and were replaced by darkness, Arnold's voice kept apologizing.

It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized I started crying. My therapist was at my side, on her knees, holding both my arms and staring into my eyes. Dr. Bliss kept repeating my name over and over.

I forced a smile on my face. "I'm ok. I promise I'm ok."

"I'm glad you called me. Maybe the idea of you being friends with Arnold is a mistake." Bliss suggested.

"If I don't, I'll never know. We were young and m-maybe." I looked into her concerned eyes and smiled.

As she sat back in her chair, brushing off her dress pants she said. "What does Phoebe say?"

I froze. "We don't talk about it. Ever. It's too difficult to bring up."

She nodded. "Does she know that _he_ wants to be friends?"

I quickly shook my head. "She wouldn't be talking with me if he mentioned it. Pheebs has always tried to brush off her feelings towards him aside. For my sake…and now, I guess Gerald's too. She is the kindest person I know. She's like the sister I've always wanted. When someone tries to hurt me, she gets to them first. I guess a part of me rubbed off on her." I said laughing

"If Gerald was here right now, what do you think he'd say if you asked about Arnold?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"If you talked to Gerald about being friends with Arnold, knowing the situation with Stinky, what would he say?"

I cupped my chin in thought before saying. "I think he'd say 'mmm how'd you get messed up in something like this? Being friends with my man behind Stinky's back? You're a bold kid, Pataki. Just be careful.' "

"Sounds like a good piece of advice."

"I know it's wrong, and I know there is a strong possibility that I will get hurt either way, but… I don't want to look back on my life and regret anything, especially with Arnold. Even if he didn't know what happened to me at the time..."

Dr. Bliss put the pen down again and brushed off her dress pants. "What about everything you have with Stinky? And how happy you are?"

I sighed. "I know I'm crazy. But if Phoebe and Gerald are serious, then I'll see him all the time. Might as well be friends, right?"

"And what happens if you start having strong feelings for him again? Are you willing to risk everything with Stinky for it?"

Without hesitation, I replied. "Arnold's worth it. I just hope it's not too late."

The older woman grabbed a sticky note and scribbled frantically on it then handed it to me. I rolled my eyes at the two numbers I have memorized. "It's my cell and home phone number. I know that you know them but…anytime day or night."

I nodded, staring at the paper. When my eyes found hers she had a determined stare as she repeated "Day or night, about anything."

I smirked. "Crimety. So, if it's 2:30 in the morning and I picked up donuts at Joes and called to see if you wanted some, you wouldn't be mad?"

She chuckled. "I might be a little irritated at first but I want you to call me."

I tucked the number in my pockets before standing. "I hear ya, I hear ya. I'll see you next Friday?" I asked.

She shook her head "Monday."

I rolled my eyes "I'll be ok."

"And, I'll see you Monday." She said.

I hugged her then left.

* * *

><p>Traveling down the elevator, I weighed the pro's and con's before swearing under my breath and dialed a number. I held my breath as the dial tone rang. After the fourth ring, I was about to hang up when a woman's cheerful and out of breath voice said. "Hello."<p>

I bit my lip, hoping my voice didn't shake as I asked in a meek voice. "Hi. C-could I please speak with Gerald?"

"Hey tall hair boy, what's shakin'?"

I heard a deep chuckle. "Not much Helga. Pheebs isn't here."

I paused before quietly replying. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

I began to explain part of the conversation I had with Arnold, focusing on the two of us being friends.

"Do you think it's a good idea? Normally I'd ask Pheebs, but you know him better and she doesn't lik-."

"I know she doesn't like him and I understand. If I was in her position I think I would feel the same way."

I sighed. "I guess I'm just confused."

"All I can tell ya is after you two broke u-"

"He cheated on me!" I screamed. The person that passed me on the street jumped and stared at me as he past.

"I know. He was never the same again."

Scowling, I said. "He never acted like it."

"He didn't want people to know. He had to put on an act. From what I hear, you did too."

My vision blurred. "B-but I was the one who ended up in the hospital. He couldn't have hurt as much as I did."

Gerald sighed. "Helga, whenever Arnold and I were alone, he was a mess. It's true that it wasn't as drastic as what happened to you but it was no picnic on his end either… After his grandfather got sick and everyone thought it was near the end."

I bit the side of my cheek, adjusting my bag. "I remember."

"Well, one day when you were absent from school, Lila talked to him. She tried to comfort him and that's how they started talking, mostly about homework ass"

I groaned. "Get to the point Gerald-o"

"Sid spiked the punch at the party and Arnold had too many glasses."

I screamed, letting out a sob. "I know the story! Do you know how often I relived that story in my mind!?"

"I'm sorry." He responded meekly.

"Make. Your. Point." I growled.

Gerald cleared his throat."Like I said before he was a mess. His eyes were vacant, lifeless. He did love you. I was with him when he cried. It took him almost a year and a half for him to come back to normal and even then…"

I turned the corner and braced myself against the wall as I cried.

He sighed. "Helga. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

I said with shallow breaths "I shouldn't be friends with him, should I?"

Silence.

"Are you there hair boy?"

"Where are you?" Gerald asked softly.

"V-vine Street."

A dark blue Jeep parked in front of me.

"Get in." Gerald said.

I didn't question it. I hung up the phone and slid in the passenger's seat, openly sobbing. He reached over and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry for making you cry. I think you should do what makes you happy. But I don't want to see you get hurt."

I pulled away from him, accepting the tissue he handed me. "D-do you t-think he would h-hurt me again?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, turning towards me. "Honestly…no. I don't think he would."

I sighed. "This conversation never happened."

He chuckled. "I was about to say the same to you."

He started the car and pulled out onto the road. "Where are we going?"

Without answering he pulled into Joe's parking lot. I laughed and ordered my coffee. "Thanks hair boy."

Gerald smiled "Anytime Pataki."

"By the way, where did you get the wheels?" I asked referring to the Jeep.

"It's Jamie-o's. We gotta get back before he knows it's gone." He said laughing.

**Arnold's POV**

I heard a knock on my door. My mom poked her head in smiling and holding the phone in her hand. "You have a call honey." She informed me cheerfully. I put my English book, thanking her as I took it from her and she quickly shut the door.

"This is such a bad idea." I hear a soft voice mumble.

"Hello?" I asked.

The person on the other line coughed and attempted to say in a raspy voice. "I'm sorry for calling you so late Mr. Shortman. Can I speak with you for a moment or is this a bad time."

I laughed, leaving the book on the couch and lying on my bed. "What's up Helga?"

"I'm sorry, who?" The voice asked.

I smirked. "Cut it out Pataki. You can't fool me, what's up?"

She sighed. "Fine head boy, it's Helga."

"I figured as much." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up."

Her giggle was music to my ears, but my smile faded and pain spread throughout my body when I remembered her words from earlier. She never deserved that type of pain; she's too good of a person to be put through that.

I may have screwed everything up but she will always own a piece of my heart. I wish I could have helped, or done something. Gerald's wrong. It's not about wanting what you can't have; it's about knowing what's right.

It's not that I want to steal her, as if she is some object. I just can't picture my life without her and I don't want to.

I wanted to explain to Phoebe how I felt the same as Helga. That I went through the pain as she did. She was my world and that one stupid mistake shattered my life.

"Are you still there?" Helga snapped.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Come back to reality football head. I said meet you in twenty minutes?"

"On the roof?"

"You know I do my best conversations on roof's."

I can picture her eyes light up with humor and her classic smart ass smirk.

"Do your parent's know where you are?" I asked handing her a blanket and a bottle of water as she sat Indian style on a nearby lounge chair. I sat in a similar white one adjacent from hers.

She shrugged. "I told them I was at Pheebs."

Staring at my hands I tried to sound nonchalant. "So, what's up?"

Helga fiddled with the edge of the blanket, which is still a classic sign that she was nervous. "I-I was thinking about our conversation earlier."

Tears filled her eyes and when she glanced as me and mumbled. "I….I guess I'd like to t-try to be friends."

I smiled and grabbed one of her hands.

"But no one else can know." She quickly added with panic filled eyes.

"We'll be secret friends?" I smirked.

Helga took a deep breath, nodding. "Only friends though. Pheebs would kill me if she found out I was even talking to you."

She turned towards me. "Is it going to be weird for you if I talked about Stinky?"

"No." I lied. "Is it going to be weird talking about May?"

Helga cringed slightly, and then looked skeptical. "Just pretend I'm the female version of Gerald."

I agreed, chuckling. She smiled genuinely and said. "Let's shake on it."

Grinning, she spit on her hand and held it out. I raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged again. "Some old habits die hard hair boy."

I mimicked her, spitting on my palm and shook her hand. "I'm glad they don't pinky."

She wiped her hand on the side of her jeans. "So how's this going to work?"

Thinking for a moment, I pulled out my phone. "What if we use different names in our phones and only contact through text."

"What names and what's the story behind it?"

She bit her lip and I had to blink several times to clear my head before responding. "My middle name is Phillip. I'll put Phil in my phone and say that he is my dad's co-workers son. I can say I bumped into him when I was visiting my dad at work and he was doing the same...yours can be Eleanor."

I smirked as her cheeks heated. "Nah, your grams used to call me that, someone might figure it out. What about Gertie? My middle name is Geraldine. I will say I met her at a dance competition."

"How's that going anyways?"

She smiled "Dance? Really good. We have a recital tomorrow. I'm pretty excited."

"You still talk to Jules?" I asked.

She nodded, taking a sip of water. "Mostly just in class. She's still with Lorenzo."

"No shit. How's he been?"

Helga shrugged. "Good. Nothing new."

Her smile faded once her phone vibrated. She bit her lip, typing rapidly before turning back towards me.

The same tears from earlier ran down her cheeks. "Is this a good idea football head?"

I was at her side, wiping her tears away, the strong spark ran throughout my body. "I mean what if our friends find out?" She added.

I smirked. "We can worry about that when the time comes."

"What if -"

I interrupted her. "If either of us starts feeling more than friendship towards each other, we stop talking."

We quickly exchanged phone numbers and looked up towards the sky.

After a while Helga looked at her phone "What about Stinky?"

I tried not to grimace at the sound of his name. "What about him?"

"Well, he's been…overly cautious." She sighed. "I really like him football head, but I'm scared."

"What part scares you?" I meekly inquired.

"I don't want to get hurt." She said in barely a whisper.

I held her in my arms, pushing my feelings away, trying desperately not to let them interfere with what she was saying.

'_Just pretend I'm the female version of Gerald.' _

"Stinky seems like a good guy." Clearing my throat, I added. "You should just go with it and see what happens."

She gripped my shirt, her head in the crook of my neck as she wept. My heart broke as I protectively held her tighter, resting my head atop of hers.

"If there's anything I've learned so far in life Pinky, it's never to regret anything. Just see what happens."

She pulled away smirking and shook her fist. "Who's Pinky? Last time I checked my name was _Phil._ Get it right."

I took a step back, holding up my hands in mock fear. "You're right _Phil. _I take it back, don't hurt me."

Helga giggled. "Damn straight, _Gertie_."

Thinking about what she said I asked. "Maybe we should have code words for some things and rules."

"Like what?"

"After every conversation, we erase it so no one else can see it."

She agreed. "and we should have a one word code to ask 'are you busy?'…like" She started laughing.

"Coffee?"

'_Coffee? What?'_

"You want the code word to be coffee?"

Helga shrugged, strands of her blonde hair falling from her messy bun. "Why not?"

"So instead of me saying 'Helga a-"

"Phil." She corrected.

I nodded. "Phil, are you busy? I would just text the word coffee?"

She took a swig of water. "Yup"

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"How is it possible that you hate ' Pride and Prejudice'?" She asked, amused.<p>

"I don't _hate _it-I know it's one of your favorite books but it's still confusing." I stated, leaning back and propping my feet on the side of the roof.

"I'll help you with it." She genuinely smiled.

I grinned "I figured you would."

"Cocky much?" She joked.

"Nah, I just know you."

She rolled her eyes "Whatever you say, Shortman."

"That's my line, Phil."

Helga stood, brushing her pants off. "Well, I better get going."

Her phone buzzed again but she ignored it, forcing a smile on her face I returned a genuine one.

"Text me when you get back."

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Goodnight football head."

"G'night Phil."

Instead of heading towards her car, she walked towards the fire escape, climbing down one flight of stairs then jumped to the fire escape next door. Helga continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop, like Cat Woman, until she was out of sight.

A half hour later my phone buzzed.

_1 new text __Phil: Home_

I smiled and typed back.

_Gertie: good, spider woman. Good night._

_1 new text _

_Phil: funny geetbait. Don't forget to DELETE THIS CONVERSATION_

_Gertie: I know, I know ;)_

I laughed, feeling my phone vibrate

_1 new text_

_Phil: *rolls eyes* g'night football head_

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was

_Gertie: Goodnight Pinky._

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to leave it with a cliffhanger, and add a lot more to this chapter but I haven't posted one in so long soo…

As much as the Stinky X Helga pairing seemed to work (totally by accident) I needed to find some way to help Arnold.

I felt the need to mention that Arnold was just as hurt as Helga was and realized his mistake. It also helps the friendship grow between Gerald and Helga.

**I love all the reviews and fans out there so please review. I love reviews!**

3 DarkAngel 886


End file.
